justo de ti
by Mauro93
Summary: U.A, kirito pierde a sus padres pero es adoptado por el mejor amigo de su padre kayaba, vive y se cria con su mejor amigo y "hermano" eugeo, los dos son muy unidos pero un viaje al exterior hace cambiar las cosas al regresar se entere que la mujer que le robo el aliento en una fiesta es la novia de su "hermano", tendra que decidir entre su familia o ella
1. Chapter 1

**POV KIRITO **

Hola soy kazuto kirigaya para todos kirito, soy un joven de 17 años diria un chico de altura media con cabello negro y de ojos del mismo color, mi vida en si fue complicada a temprana edad sufri la perdida de mis padres pero fui adoptado por el amigo de mis padres el doctor kayaba, ¿solo? La verdad que no porque desde el terrible hecho estuve con mi mejor amigo eugeo-hijo de kayaba- con el me crie, ya eramos como hermanos haciendo travesuras todo el dia eramos muy unidos pero entre él y yo las diferencias eran notorias él era rubio y atractivo siempre fue superior en los deportes, muy popular entre las chicas y chicos solo le ganaba en los estudios, kendo ¿yo popular? en verdad era un chico interesante pero quedaba relegado por eugene a tal punto que no tenia amigas porque se me acercaban para llegar a mi amigo por eso solo tenia amigos. A la edad de 15 y con mis notas me llego la oportunidad de hacer un curso intesivo de dos años en el MIT ubicado en massachusetts, por eso tuve que irme dejando a mi "hermano" y mi padre adoptivo

**POV EUGEO**

Hola soy eugeo un chico rubio de ojos celestes de altura comun, fui hijo unico hasta que mi padre Kayaba llego con kirito,la primera vez que lo vi senti que era el hermano que nunca tuve eramos muy unidos, siempre haciendo travesuras juntos dejando como loco a mi padre, en si eramos unidos pero separados a la vez kirito era excelente en el colegio y yo no tanto, en los deportes él era bueno pero siempre le ganaba salvo en kendo en verdad que kirito se transformaba cuando tenia una espada en sus manos, segun mi padre era asi porque el padre biologico de él era muy bueno en kendo y era sanguineo o algo asi, en popularidad era mas llamativo yo capaz por mis ojos o mi cabello rubio eso me hacia siempre estar rodeado de chicas. A la edad de 15 tuve que despedirme de él ya que con sus notas y la ayuda de mi padre tuvo la oportunidad de irse a estados unidos para hacer un curso intensivo, luego de tantos años juntos tuve que decirle adios... Un corto adios pero al fin un adios

_**Durante los dos año **_

**POV Asuna **

Que nervios siento, nueva casa es sinónimo de nueva escuela y nuevos amigos por razones de trabajo de mis padres tuve que abandonar kyoto y llegar a aincrad junto con mi pequeña hermana yui, odiaba esta rutina de ser presentada antes todos y llevarme las miradas de todos los chicos y las miradas de odio de las chicas osea soy de cabello largo de color algo anaranjado, no soy fea ni tampoco me creo hermosa es decir una chica simple eso si soy una gamer pero volviendo al tema estaba nerviosa y mas cuando el profesor dijo que pase

-hola soy asuna yuuki, mucho gusto- dije con una sonrisa

Ya empezaron los aullidos de mis nuevos compañeros y las miradas de odio de las chicas salvo de dos chicas, liz y shino, suspire de alivio al saber que podria contar con amigas pero lo que mas me llamo la atencion fue un chico rubio con una sonrisa que con solo mirarlo me sonrojaba, en verdad era muy apuesto

-hola mucho gusto me llamo liz y ella shino- decia una pecosa chica ya con su cara me transmitia alegria

-hola soy asuna yuuki- respondi con una sonrisa

El dia paso rapido gracias a mis nuevas amigas, pero lo mas interesante fue ese chico rubio no podia dejar de mirarlo sentia cierta atraccion a él

**POV EUGEO**

Primer dia sin mi querido amigo en si crei que seria un largo año y sin emocion pero cuando la vi atravesar la puerta todo cambio, dios era hermosa nunca vi una chica tan perfecta me volvi loco por saber su nombre... Asuna que hermoso nombre tenia, durante todo el dia no podia dejarla de mirarla, tenia que hablar con ella cueste lo que cueste y lo hice claro luego de tres dias pude hablar con ella

-hola, ¿eres nueva no?- dije con timidez

-hi,hi mucho gusto soy asuna yuuki- respondio en verdad era hermosa cuando sonrie

-encanto yuuki, soy eugeo quieres que te de un tour por el colegio, va si quieres?- me atrevia a preguntarle

-si encantada- respondio, me senti en las nubes por su afirmacion

Asi empezamos a hablarnos en verdad que asuna es una chica incredible, lista, hermosa, buena gente en verdad perfecta para mi ademas me sentia el mas afortunado ya que solo se veia conmigo en el colegio y luego nos empezamos a ver afuera, ibamos de bien a mejor poco a poco empeze a sentir cosas por ella que ya no podia controlar pero fui muy cuidadoso y quise hacer las cosas con tiempo y despacio a tal punto que luego de medio año tuvimos nuestra primer cita y al año le pedi que fuera mi novia y dijo que si

-asuna, quieres salir el sabado… conmigo?- pregunte con la cara sonrojada

-etto, si me gustaria- dijo asuna con la cara igual que la mia

La lleve a un parque de diversiones, subimos a varios juegos como los autos chocadores, la casa embrujada y por supuesto a la montaña rusa luego nos fuimos a comer cosas dulces, nos reimos pero al llegar la noche me arme de coraje y me le declare

-asuna te traje aqui, para decirte que me gustas mucho por eso quiero pedirte si.. ¿quieres ser mi novia?- cerre los ojos de miedo pero ella se acerco y me dio un suave beso en los labios

-si quiero ser tu novia- me respondio ella con su hermosa sonrisa, ya cumpliamos un año desde ese dia

Con kirito seguiamos hablando pero poco capaz que unos emails por mes o semanas dependia de sus horarios

"querido amigo, tengo excelentes noticias me he enamorado perdidamente de una chica nueva en verdad nunca me senti asi por nadie solo para describirla no tengo palabras ojala pudieras conocerla, ya somos novios! Me le declare como nunca y me dijo que si soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo gracias a esa persona"

**POV ASUNA**

Al pasar los dias, ese chico tan lindo se me acerco la verdad que me moria de verguenza pero con su sonrisa me hizo olvidar de todo, con total descaro me invito a hacerme un tour por la escuela y obvio que acepte, Eugeo ese era el nombre de esa persona un nombre bastante europeo me parecia un chico bastante agradable, gentil y muy caballero. Era el unico chico con que me hablaba y el unico con el cual solo queria hablar, al pasar los dias me la pasaba tanto adentro como fuera del colegio con su compañia en verdad surgieron sentimientos hacia el aunque parecia que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos nos tomamos tiempo al medio años tuvimos nuestra cita y al año eramos novios, se siente tan bien esa palabra. En poco tiempo era la envidia del colegio pero no me importaba solo me interesaba Eugeo, ya habia pasado un año junte con el

**POV KIRITO **

Llegue a estados unidos a pesar de ser otro idioma, otra cultura me adapte bien mas de lo que pensaba me sentia en mi ambiente lleno de gentes que pensaban lo mismo que yo, me llene de amigos por momentos me sentia tan feliz pero extrañaba japon a mi padre y mi querido amigo, suspire al recordar lo que deje atras pero era lo mejor si queria devolverle a kayaba lo que hizo por mi. Las materias eran dificiles pero no imposibles me tomo muchas horas de estudio pero los primeros examenes los aprobe con grandes notas

Sobre las mujeres habian me gustaba una chica llamada Alice era hermosa de cabello dorado, estuvimos juntos por largo tiempo pero nunca pudo olvidarse de su ex novio osea un golpe bajo para mi.

Con mi mejor amigo, hablaba de vez en cuando ya que las horas de estudio eran largas y por el uso horario nunca podiamos hablar bien, solo algunos email pero uno me llamo la atencion en que se habia enamorado de una chica por su forma de detallarlo parecia que iba muy en serio me puse feliz ya era hora que alguien le ponga la correa

"hola querido amigo, yo estoy bien lleno de cosas para leer pero aprobando todo con las mejores notas, este mundo es increible nunca pense que existiera un lugar asi, me sorprendio que te hayas enamorado por como me hablas parece ser serio la cosa pero me alegra que alguien te halla puesto la correa"

Luego de casi un año me llego una noticia que nunca pense que podia pasarme, me encontraba en el salon con mi amigo matt

-kirito eres el mejor otro 10, eres un genio- eso lo decia en ingles

-gracias, mucho sacrificio pero lo logre- le respondio con timidez

-señor kirigaza, lo busca el rector- decia un secretario en la puerta del aula

Entre a la oficina del rector, era un hombre bastante serio y por su rostro parecia malas noticias me sente con gran nerviosismo y para el colmo el rector me miraba y no decia nada, dios cuanto sufrimiento pero al fin hablo

-señor kirigaza es mi deber decirle que usted ya no pertenece a esta institucion- decia el rector sin ninguno sentimiento en su rostro

-pero, señor como es posible si solo estudio, digame que ¿hice mal?- decia en casi un estado de panico

-me malinterpreta señor, usted no pertenece mas a esta institucion porque debido a sus notas se le dara el diploma antes de tiempo, felicidades señor- dijo el rector con la misma cara

Sali de su oficina entre dos sentimientos, una tristeza al tener que irme de ahi pero por otro lado una alegria inmensa por volver a japon antes de tiempo, sin mas le comunique a todos mis amigos la noticia algunos estaban felices y otros tristes

-veo que te vas antes de tiempo- me decia alice en la puerta de mi cuarto

-si me dieron el diploma antes de tiempo, volvere para ayudar al hombre que me dio todo- le respondio su cara mostraba gestos de tristeza y una alegria falsa por mi

-cuidate por favor- me decia antes de abrazarme

A la noche tome el avion, solo tuve tiempo de avisarle a kayaba pero seguro que le dira a "hermano" sobre la noticia

**POV ASUNA**

Cumplimos un año, paso de todo la reaccion de mis padres y hermana yui al conocerlo pero me tomo de sorpresa que no les cayo bien mi padre me dijo que estaban de acuerdo que salga con el pero no le gustaba hasta mi hermanita pensaba los mismo en verdad no les entendia pero bueno estaba con el pero antes de volver al colegio tuvimos varios problemas, que iban desde mis celos, sus celos o su forma de controlarme por momentos no parecia el chico que me enamoro pero lo amaba

Estaba en su casa, comiendo con su padre que era algo serio pero muy buena persona, era una comida muy tranquila hasta que el telefono sono, su padre se levanto a contestas asi de paso revise mi cellular donde habia un mensaje de liz recordandome que la ayude con una material

-puedes dejar el celular por un momento, quien es haber?- decia mi novio de tono exagerado

-es solo liz me avisa que hoy la tengo que ayudar en una materia nada mas déjà de ser tan celoso- respondi con una sonrisa falsa odiaba que me controle

-bueno dile que estas conmigo que no moleste- respondio de tono severo

Llego kayaba con una gran sonrisa, en donde nos informaba que alguien llamado kirito volveria mañana en verdad no sabia quien era pero por la cara de Eugeo era alguien importante para ellos sin medir palabras kayaba organizo una fiesta de bienvenida, yo me despedi de ellos tenia que ir a la casa de liz

-oye, oye ¿donde te vas?- me pregunto algo enojado

-y a la casa de liz tengo que ayudarla con las materias- respondi de manera tranquila no queria pelear

-acaso no le dijiste que estas conmigo, dile que no puedes- respondio y se interpuso en mi camino

-ya te dije que necesita ayuda, no puedo dejarla es mi mejor amiga ademas de paso me voy a comprar algo para poner para la fiesta- trate de no pelear pero parece que la cosa no cambiaba

-bueno vete con tu amiguita y lo del vestido lo veremos luego espero que sea de mi agrado- respondio

Sali de la casa con un gran suspiro, me trataba mal pero parecia que no lo notaba, en fin llegue a la casa de liz con cara de tristeza

**POV EUGEO **

Empezariamos un año nuevo con mi hermosa novia, a pesar de varias peleas la cosa no cambio yo la amaba y ella ami pero ultimamente notaba a asuna algo rebelde y no podia tolerar eso, a veces me sobrepasaba en la forma de tratarla o las palabras que usaba pero era todo por su bien, conoci a sus padres en verdad les cai bien

Asuna estaba conmigo y mi padre comiendo, pero una llamada cambio el ambiente del dia, mi padre fue a contestas y mi novia saco su celular para responder un mensaje encima era de su amiga, alguien que no me llego bien, y ya hubo una contestacion mala de ella pero la noticia de mi padre cambio todo, kirito volvia a casa me senti tan feliz de volver a ver a mi hermano luego de un año, sin mas mi padre organizo una fiesta pero asuna se tuvo que ir aveces creo que no le interesa mis cosas pero bueno tenia que organizar las cosas para kirito

**POV KIRITO **

Me puse a llorar cuando los vi a kayaba con mi hermano esperandome, la verdad que un años sin ellos fue lo peor eran mi unica familia y los extrañe demaciado. Kayaba seguia igual parecia que el secreto era trabajar mucho mientras que mi hermano habia cambiado pero no se para si bien o para mal, estaba mas grande pero lo queria mucho. Llegamos a la casa, tantos recuerdos que me ponia nostalgico encima luego llegaron klein y Agil seguian iguales, el primero buscaba sin fin a su lady pero nada y el otro ya abrio su café al cual siempre iba kayaba pero uegeo los miraba mal yo diria con odio luego me fui a mi viejo cuarto que fue modernizado por mi hermano

-y tu lady la que estas tan enamorado- le pregunte y por su cara no estaban en su mejor momento

-bien, algunas peleas sin sentido pero el amor sigue- me respondio con un intento de sonrisa- igual la conoceras hoy

Llego la noche, me puse un traje pero sin corbata estaban desde amigos, amigos de kayaba y conocidos era una fiesta sencilla pero algo aburrida me puse a pensar en como cambiaron las cosas con mi partida en verdad todo estaba cambiado pero me levante de mi silla y empeze a caminar la musica era suave, caminaba sin sentido por el salon hasta que la vi.. era hermosa una chica de tez blanca, un cabello anaranjado y ese vestido blanco con detalles dorados hacia resaltar sus curvas, me sentia casi hechizado por ella, senti como latia mi corazon tenia que hablar con ella, lo necesitaba necesitaba saber su nombre urgente sin mas camina para donde estaba ella

-hola- le dije casi embobado

-hola- me respondio ella con un cierto brillo en sus ojos

**POV ASUNA **

Luego de la casa de liz, me fui al centro para comprarme un vestido para la fiesta, ni lo conocia al chico pero era algo especial para mi novio asi que no tuve que negarme luego de recorrer varios locales encontre un vestido negro nada atrevido y perfecto para la ocasion, cuando iba a pagar sentia una mano brusca que me detuvo al girar me encontre con la cara de poco amigos de Eugeo quien con solo ver el vestido me dio un no rotundo y en verdad no entendia que tenia de malo ese vestido, me agarro y me llevo a un local donde el mismo me compro el vestido uno blanco con detalles en dorado no me gustaba pero lo tuve que aceptar

-a las 22 es la fiesta, ve punctual y deja de lado a tus amigas por esta noche- dijo al salir del local el se iba al aeropuerto

Me dirigi a mi casa mientras pensaba donde quedo esa relacion de puro amor, risas que antes teniamos ahora era mucha pelea, si no era por mis amigas era por mis gustos sino por mi forma de caminar para algo siempre buscaba un problemo

La noche llego rapido, liz me ayudo a maquillarme y shino a pintarme las uñas pero las dos notaron mi cara

-asuna que sucede- me pregunto shino mientras sacaba un esmalte blanco

-es que con mi novio, estamos siempre peleando por tonterias y eso me duele- le respondio luego de un suspiro

-pero eso es comun en las parejas, con tiempo eso se arregla- me dijo liz, no entendia porque mi novia la odiaba si siempre ella hablaba bien de el

-pero dime el porque de esta fiesta- shino al pintarme la otra mano

-porque llega kirito creo que asi se llamaba- yo sin animos

Luego de las caras de misterio de mis amigas por el "hermano" de mi novio me fui a la fiesta, en la puerta estaba el con cara de enojado sin un hola me reprocho por mi tardanza, entre con el al fondo de unas mesas y me dejo sola mientras hablaba con unos amigos del padre, me senti mal por eso me levante y me fui afuera mientras pensaba que nos paso pero algo sentia como una mirada insistente atras mio al girar cruze miradas con un chico de traje sin corbata de cabello corto negro y sus del mismo color en verdad senti algo Como mi corazon latia por su mirada yo me quede muda, no me podia mover luchaba entre quedarme e irme pero la sensacion de su vista hacia que me quede, el se acerco a paso lento parecia una eternidad pero queria que me hable y mas que nada su nombre queria saber

-hola- me dijo con total timidez

-hola- le dije casi con la misma timidez que el

-vaya conque estabas aca asuna- decia Eugeo al llegar- y veo que conociste a mi hermano.. kirito- agrego el al ponerme una mano en la cintura, me beso pero no queria que me bese al frente de el, no entendi porque pero no queria

-vaya.. asi que ustedes son- dijo el chico con dificultad

-si hermano ella es mi novia, la que te conte- decia mi novio yo le di la mano

-mucho gusto soy asuna yuuki- le di la mano y el me dio la suya senti una sensacion cuando me dio su mano

-el gusto es mio, soy kazuto kirigaza o mejor kirito- me respondio con una sonrisa que me envolvia

_**BUENO SI LES GUSTO Y QUIERE QUE SIGA SOLO DEJEN SU COMENTARIO **_


	2. Chapter 2

**POV KIRITO **

Por fin había terminado esa fiesta, no era que me aburrían sino que quería estar solo quería descansar ya que muchas cosas habían pasado ese mismo día. Suspire agotado antes de caerme de lleno a mi cama, por un lado me gusto ver a mis amigos luego de tanto tiempo pero en mi cabeza seguía pensando en ella.. asuna.. Maldecía la razón de verlo con mi hermano pero no sabía porque seguía pensando en ella ósea es linda pero he visto otras chicas lindas pero en ella había algo que me hacía que no la deje de pensar

Luego de la fiesta me tope con kayaba en su escritorio, miraba la foto de los 3- el, yo y eugeo- que el tenia para luego mostrarme una copia de mi título que lo haría poner mañana mismo para demostrarle a todos lo orgullo que lo pongo en verdad me dejo sin palabras ya que él era un buen hombre pero no era de decir esas palabras y mi asombro fue mayor cuando me abrazo

-kirito te has convertido en todo un hombre, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti- kayaba

-no, la verdad estarían orgullosos de ti por haberme dado esta oportunidad- le respondí

-gracias- me respondió para luego abrazarme de nuevo

Fue un buen momento ya que acepte la oportunidad para ayudarlo en su empresa que constaba de formas de aplicar la tecnología en diferentes ramas de la medicina, pero luego me informo que tendría que volver al colegio con mi hermano eso me parecía una pérdida de tiempo pero igual se lo acepte

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, kayaba se había ido más temprano, eugeo bajo a desayunar con caras de pocos amigos mas de una vez lo vi que me observaba con cara de odio, me preguntaba si se habrá enojado porque hable con su novia

-hermano que pasa que me miras mal- le pregunte porque la situación ya era estresante

-de que hablaron tu y mi papa ayer?- me respondió, era sabido que si le contaba todo él estaría peor así que le resumí algo

-que me inscribió a tu escuela, que me prepare- le dije casi sin importancia

-de enserio! Eso es espectacular, te mostrare todo y te daré un tour para que todos te conozcan y de paso te consigamos una novia- me respondió feliz

Al llegar al colegio me di cuenta que era más grande que las fotos que me envió mi hermano, había diferentes clases de personas casi todos me miraban en especial las chicas pero seguro era por eugeo y era verdad el era muy popular ya que todos pasaban y lo saludaban, pero mi corazón volvió a latir de forma loca cuando la volví a ver a ella, llevaba su uniforme que de pollera azul, la típica camisa blanca y su hermosa sonrisa empecé a pensar que todo lo que se ponía le quedaba bien pero luego recordé que tenía que casi convivir con ella en el mismo salón ya que mi hermano no querrá que yo vaya al otro curso, demonios tenía que saber que me pasaba con ella pronto o seria el año más complicado de mi corta vida

**POV ASUNA **

Llegue a mi casa algo tarde ya que la fiesta había terminado pero eugeo no quería que volviera sola que él me llevaría pero lo vi tomar más de una copa de champagne y eso no estaba bien así que para no comenzar una pelea le pedí al señor kayaba si podía llamar un taxi pero él se negó ya que me ofreció que el chofer me llevaría, al llegar me tope con la cara de pocos amigos de mi madre le trate de explicar pero hacia oídos sordos para ella yo tenía la culpa por no ser fuerte en parte tenía razón pero lo quería mucho a mi novio y no quería pelear. Mientras me sacaba los tacos recordaba la sonrisa de ese chico… kirito… y en especial ese sentimiento raro que fue cuando lo vi y en especial cuando toque su mano, fue raro pero muy cálido hace mucho ni con eugeo tuve esa sensación pero bueno por lo menos lo veré poco y nada a su hermano ya que parece que ira directo a trabajar con kayaba a su empresa, me fui a dormir pero seguía pensando en kirito

Me levante con un mensaje de mi _novio te espero en el colegio tengo que hacer algo antes, te quiero tu príncipe, _esas cosas eran la respuesta de porque amaba a mi querido novio, baje a desayunar

-hija iras mas tarde de lo usual hoy no?- mi padre mientras yo tomaba mi desayuno

-si, eugeo esta ocupado así que voy directo- le respondí

-y la fiesta de que era?- me pregunto mi madre que entraba con yui de la mano

\- el hermano de eugeo volvió al país luego de hacer como un doctorado en el MIT- le dije, no quería hablar de kirito por esa sensación que tenia de solo verlo o recordarlo pero parecía que lo hacían apropósito

-eugeo tiene hermano, será malo como él?- la pequeña yui no hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacía notar que era hija de mi mama

-he oído hablar de él, según parece es un genio en el área de informática muchas empresas habían ido a verlo pero kayaba se negó- mi madre seria como siempre

Salí directo para el auto, me puse mis auriculares para olvidarme de cierto chico y solo pensar en mi novio, al bajar me encontré con liz y shino quien eran molestadas por una bandita de chicos que se hacían llamar risueño algo pero las aleje de ellos, colegio tan importante y dejan entrar a cualquiera era frustrante luego camine para encontrarme con eugeo a lo lejos estaba como siempre rodeado de personas así que fui corriendo pero fue tal mi sorpresa cuando vi que a su derecha estaba kirito

-hola mi vida- me dijo mi novio para darme un rápido besos en los labios

-etto, hola cariño- le dije por los nervios, mientras kirito seguía mirándome

-acaso no vas a saludar a mi hermano- me pregunto eugeo, maldición tendré que hacerle frente

-hola kazuto, mucho gusto- le dije pero él me sonrió algo que me ponía nerviosa

-mucho gusto asuna san- me respondió con esa sonrisa

Realmente me puse nerviosa, me confié que no vendría al colegio pero seguro que luego se iría para colmo, agradecí cuando sonó la campana era hora de entrar a los salones sin mas me despedí de él sin mirarlo y entre con mi novio de la mano, el se fue a saludar a su amigo quien era el que manejaba a esa bandita de la puerta mientras yo me senté y tape mi cara con mi mochila no quería que nadie me vea en ese estado , toque mi corazón para sentir que latía salvajemente

-oye asuna estas bien?- me pregunto liz al sentarse atrás de mi

-si, etto estoy bien- le dije tratando de controlar mi cuerpo

-te peleaste otra vez con tu novio?- shino al tocar mi frente

-no solo estoy algo mareada- le dije no quería decirle la verdad

La profesora entro, luego de entre 10 y 15 minutos de clase entro el rector por su cara parecía algo serio, yo ya estaba bien ya que eugeo noto que estaba mal y se me acerco para darme unos mimos y pequeños besos eso me reconfortaba me hacia recordar los primeros días de novios y me mostraba que le importaba pero el anuncio hizo que me cabeza y mi corazón volviera a como estaban antes

-atención alumnos tengo un anuncio a partir de hoy tendrá un nuevo compañero, por favor pase, el es kazuto háganlo sentir como uno más, adiós- dijo el rector para luego irse

**POV EUGEO **

Luego de la fiesta estaba con unas copas de más y algo enojado ya que nunca mi novia podía quedarse a dormir, ya llevamos un año juntos tendría que ser más independiente y hacer lo que ella quiera pero bueno a pesar de eso me gusto la fiesta ya que todos admiraban a mi pareja o a mí, mi hermano quedo embobado por asuna y eso me gustaba que vea, conozca a su futura cuñada pero algo cambio mi noche para mal. Pasaba por el escritorio de mi padre y me detuve a escuchar las voces de kirito y de el así que me oculte en la puerta pero solo pude escuchar las palabras "orgulloso" y "gracias", la segundo me tenia sin cuidado pero la primera me hizo sentirme mal ya que le había dicho mi padre a kirito ósea que sentía orgullo de kirito pero acaso yo no le doy orgullo yo, porque todo se trata de kirito lo sé él es más inteligente lo ayudo cuando la empresa tuvo que reconfigurar un código de algo o tendría problemas con los clientes fue un largo trabajo pero solo kirito lo pudo hacer, tiene razón para sentirse orgulloso de kirito pero y yo además no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo le traje a mi novia para que la conozca y el solo me dijo es buena chica pero no encuadra contigo como pudo decir eso si asuna es perfecta para mi, capaz que eran las copas de más o esa palabra pero subí con furia a mi cuarto y me puse a llorar

Al día siguiente baje a desayunar con el mismo enojo, me toque con kirito ya que mi padre se había ido, lo miraba con odio a pesar que lo quería pero le tenía odio por estar siempre primero en la consideración de mi padre a tal punto que la atmosfera del living era muy pesada a tal punto que me hablo

-hermano que pasa que me miras mal- me pregunto con esa cara de perro lastimado

-de que hablaron tu y mi papa ayer?- le pregunte de frente

-que me inscribió a tu escuela, que me prepare- me dijo el muy hábil me mentía y eso me volvía loco pero no le quise dar más importancia

Luego de fingir alegría nos fuimos para la escuela, en el camino vino momentos en que kirito me ayudaba y siempre me defendía de mi padre, por varios minutos no le hable pero tenía en la cabeza esos momentos como cuando rompí mi bicicleta y él me dio la suya encima que mi padre lo reto por romper las cosas él nunca dijo nada, era un buen hermano y yo un tonto si quería que mi padre se ponga orgulloso de mi tendría que hacer más cosas. Al llegar salude a todos y empecé a presentarlo a kirito a todos, varias chicas me preguntaron por el sí solo se sacara ese look de nerd sería muy cotizado pero tendría tiempo para cambiarlo, mientras hablábamos con unos amigos llego mi novia le di un pequeño beso pero me llamo la atención que no saludo a mi hermano parecía que le tenía rechazo era raro porque kirito no era de esas personas que te podían caer mal

**POV KIRITO **

Entre luego que el rector me autorizo, salude a todos para luego sentarme cerca de mi hermano pero note la cara de asuna algo nerviosa diría yo pero no sabía porque pero bueno mi compañera de banco era una chica de pelo negro con lentes llamada shino tenía el aspecto de ser inteligente y buena persona

-hola, mucho gusto me llamo kazuto pero dime kirito- le dije con una sonrisa

-etto, hi mucho gusto me llamo shino- me respondió algo nerviosa

Luego que termino la clase salimos a comer, pero antes fui bombardeado por mis nuevos compañeros y sus preguntas no me gusta ser el centro de atención pero tuve que responder todas dudas, algunos se quedaron sorprendidos por mi logro en el MIT y ya querían que les ayude en ingles cuando me dejaron libre camine para buscar a mi hermano o un lugar para comer como un buffet. Gire y me choque de frente con una persona me había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza luego de varios segundo de terrible dolor abrió los ojos y justo era ella

-etto estas bien?- me pregunto asuna

-si, estas bien fue un golpe duro encima tengo la cabeza dura- le dije en gracia y ella se reía, dios era hermosa

-si perdón Salí apurada- me dijo

Vi que tenia su vianda en el suelo, trate de levantarlo pero por cosas de la vida ella también haciendo que nuestras manos choquen, al sentirla cerca y más cuando hubo ese roce sentí de nuevo una descargar placentera que era muy tentadora, nos alejamos mutuamente para dejarnos en un silencio incomodo

-etto- trate de romper el hielo pero

-me tengo que ir adiós kirito- me dijo sin mirarme y muy apurada

Trate de seguirla, quería saber que era esa sensación agradable que me producía solo ella pero no pude porque apareció shino invitándome a comer con sus amigas, lo cual acepte

_Luego de varias semanas _

**POV EUGEO **

Mi hermano había entrado en sintonía con los demás, lo que me sorprendió fue como se adapto fácil con las mujeres algo que varios años atrás era complicado por mi parte yo seguía demostrando actitudes sobresalientes en deportes e intentaba ayudar en la empresa de mi padre pero me falta mucho, con asuna estábamos mejor que nunca a pesar que no quería venir a mi casa parece que si detesta a mi hermano eso me pone mal ya que son dos personas importantes para mí pero últimamente hubo peleas porque me junto con unos amigos que tienen una banda dentro de la escuela y eso a ella le molesta. Volví a comer a su casa con sus padres y su hermanita pero parece que los vientos cambiaron ya que la madre no me habla la hermana me pelea y el único que intenta crear un vinculo conmigo es su padre

Era viernes y el profesor de ingles nivel 3 nos dio una tarea importante y además teníamos que hacerla para el lunes, sin dudas que en mi mente apareció la ayuda de mi hermano pero no fui el único ya que luego que el profesor dijo las palabras "tarea", "ingles", "entregar", "lunes" todos se fueron hacia kirito pero me puse al frente de todos y me hice respetar pero el muy malo profesor nos dijo que cada uno tenía que hacerlo de 20 hojas y en grupo, así que adiós salida de domingo con mi novia

Llego el sábado a la noche y yo encerrado en casa con tarea, me llegaban miles de mensajes para salir pero mi respuesta era no encima mi novia que iba a traer a mi casa a shino, que parece que tiene algo con mi hermano, y liz la que no soporto

-oye kirito, ¿es fácil esto?- le pregunte porque solo ver la primera oración no entendía nada

-si hermano, esperaremos a las chicas y los ayudare- kirito, como lo quería cuando me servía

-hermano tengo una duda, que se refiere a ti y asuna- le dije ya que me parecía adecuado preguntarle sin nadie

-etto, cual es?- me pregunto nervioso

-porque no se llevan bien acaso la odias o ella a ti?- le pregunte mientras me acostaba en el sillón

-de que yo la odie no, no se ella- me respondió mientras abría su netbook para luego escuchar el timbre

**POV ASUNA **

Trate de olvidarme ese choque de manos pero me resultaba difícil ya que siempre que lo veía sentía esa sensación rara que me provocaba ganas de estar mas cerca de kirito pero me mantenía alejada de el. A pasar las semanas me pude controlar lo mantenía lejos de mi pero me sentía rara cuando lo veía cerca de shino, con mi novio hubo una etapa que estábamos sin pelear lo lleve de nuevo a mi casa pero mi madre no le hablaba, mi hermana lo peleaba mal y el único que mantenía o intentaba crear un vinculo era mi padre, pero tuvimos peleas cuando lo note muy cerca de esas banditas del colegio no me gusta y se lo hice saber pero sigue estando con ellos

Con la gigantesca tarea del profesor tuvimos problemas, yo dominaba algo el ingles pero mis amigas nada ademas la tarea era muy complicada, la vieja frase dos cabezas piensan mas que una no era para nosotros ademas liz tuvo la maravillosa idea de prolongar mi sufrimiento

-porque no vamos con kirito?- solto mi amiga al llegar a solo escribir 5 hojas

-si, si seria mas facil- decia shino emocionada

-dejen que lo llame a eugeo- dije con fastidio

Era genial yo trataba de no acercarme a él hasta descubrir que era ese sentimiento o sensacion rara que me producia pero parecia que era todo en vano ya que por algo terminaba cerca de él, ademas liz me guiñaba el ojo cuando hablabamos de kirito cerca de shino y a eso le encontraba algo molesto. Al saber la respuesta afirmativa de mi novio nos fuimos para su casa, maldecia mentalmente pero por lo menos podria estar con mi novio, al llegar nos atendio kirito cuando me saludo volvi a sentir esa sensacion rara pero fui al lado de eugeo para olvidar pero no cambiaba la cosa. La tarea fue mas facil de lo que pensabamos, a pesar de las miradas de shino a kirito, eugeo de odio a liz y de ella hacia mi por la situacion de shino ibamos bien pero una llamada cambio todo

**POV KIRITO **

Me integre bastante rapido a todos, los chicos me invitaban a fiestas y las chicas me hablaban pero sentia que era solo por mi hermano, la unica que tenia una relacion verdadera de amistad era con shino era muy buena conmigo la ayudaba en sus estudios habia rumores que saliamos pero eran mentira. Asuna se alejo bastante de mi a tal punto que no iba a mi casa, no me saludaba de frente parecia que queria ignorarme a pesar que era feo lo crei lo mas conveniente no queria volver a sentir esa sensacion va queria pero en mi interior decia que no debia

Cuando el profesor dijo sobre la tarea sude frio al saber que todos necesitarian de mi, pero mi hermano se puso alfrente y alejo a todos parecia que no me queria compartir aunque ultimamente lo veo mas raro ya que se junta con unos compañeros de mala fama o simple esta muy pendiente de su celular

Al llegar el sabado a la noche, yo solo tenia que ayudar a kayaba en unos codigos y de paso ayudaria ami hermano quien parecia sufrir la falta de salida nocturna, pero me sorprendio que me pregunte sobre asuna pero para mi suerte no fue nada raro. Cuando termine la tarea me propuse hacer los codigos pero mi cuñada y sus amigas llegarian por ayuda no le podia decir que no asi que guarde todo con fastidio.

Llegaron rapido yo todavia con fastidio pero cambio cuando la vi a asuna me habia olvidado lo hermosa que es, fue un saludo rapido pero lleno de cosas raras, cuando estuvimos por empezar fuimos interrumpidos por el telefono era kayaba que necesitaba la ayuda de eugeo quien se fue sin decir adios. Las cosas iban bien a tal punto que habian terminado dos de las tres solo faltaba asuna, era muy tarde asi que propuse pedir pizza lo cual aceptaron las tres

-kazuto- decia liz parecia que pensar mucho le afecta

-dime kirito, que sucede?- le dije mientras ordenaba la mesa

-me puedes explicar la relacion tuya y eugeo?- liz al afirmar lo que pienso

-etto,somos hermanos-le dije pero por su cara no le convencio mucho

-dime la verdad kirito, tu eres lindo bueno y el es lindo pero malo con liz- me dijo liz luego que asuna la reto

-bueno es facil, kayaba me adopto luego que mis padres murieran en un accidentes de autos, el me crio como un hijo mas- les dije dejandolo a las tres mudas

-kayaba te adopto pero porque?- esta vez pregunto shino

-porque era el mejor amigo de mi padre, cuando me estuvieron por llevar a un orfanatorio él llego y me trajo aqui me crio como un hijo, el y eugeo son mi familia- les dije para luego recibir un abrazo de liz llorando

Al pasar media hora, liz como shino habian caido dormidas mientras asuna seguia sin hablarme y concentrada en su tarea, trate de ayudarla pero se negó pero luego acepto, habia hecho bien solo le faltaban detalles y solo tres hojas para escribir

-eres buena asuna, te falta poco- le dije

-no entiendo esta frase- me dijo timidamente

Me acerque para leerla a tal punto que podia sentir su respiración eso me ponia muy nervioso pero le dije la traduccion "lo prohibido es lo mas vivido" mientras pensaba esa frase sin sentido note que era apretaba fuerte una goma para borrar crei por los nervios de la tarea por eso puse mi mano sobre la suya, eso hizo que se ponga aun mas nerviosa

-oye tranquila, te ira bien con la tarea- le dije con una sonrisa

-etto, gracias- me dijo sin mirarme

Ya faltaba poco para las pizzas pero senti como ella me volvia a pedir ayuda con otra palabra, al acercarme pude leerla sin problemas mientras le iba diciendo como se escribia note que ella jugaba con mi mano y que los dos estabamos muy cerca a tal punto que podia sentir su respiracion, posee mi vista sobre sus labios algo me decia que los pruebe sin miedo mientras algo me detenía al pasar los segundos nos acercabamos mas aun ya podia rozar una pequeña parte de sus labios pero fuimos detenidos por el timbre, por un momento agradeci que el repartido llegue justo en ese momento pero por otro lado me arrenpenti de no llegar a mas. Despertamos a las dos chicas para comer pero no podía dejar de mirar a asuna algo me molestaba y era el arrepentimiento de tratar de besarla era la novia de mi hermano no podía hacerle eso por eso el resto de la noche trate de no hacer ningún contacto con ella

**POV EUGEO **

Llegaron las chicas por lo menos pude estar con mi novia, quien parece que me extraño porque apenas saludo a kirito y se acerco rápido conmigo me molestaba que fuera así con mi hermano pero luego hablaría si tenía algún problema con él. La noche de estudio era aburrida encima tenía que aguantar la voz de liz pero noto algo a la pequeña shino muy cerca de kirito eso me ponía contento si lograban ser algo mas podíamos salir los 4, pero algo me cambio la noche era la llamada de mi padre que necesitaba mi ayuda nunca pensé en escuchar eso pero sin dudas que salí directo para la empresa, al llegar vi que estaba lleno de papelerío

-papa aquí estoy que necesitas?- le pregunte mientras trataba de recuperar mi aliento

-ayúdame con estos papeles, junta las hojas que digan la fecha 28/1/2015- me dijo era fácil pero tenía que hacerme valorar

Termine todo a altas horas de la madrugada pero feliz porque pude ayudar a mi padre, cuando me acerque a su despacho para decirle que había terminado pero estaba con sus socios hablando así que me quise ir pero el solo pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano y mio hizo que me detuviera

-kayaba su hijo esta trabajando aquí no?- le pregunto un socio

-si tenía papeleo y le pedí a eugeo que me ayude, es algo fácil pero parece que el mismo necesitaba sentirse útil- kayaba les dijo a las personas presentes

-es bueno tener a la familia junta, kayaba san kirito me envió los códigos- les dijo su asistente al alcanzarle la tablet

-tan rápido ese chico sí que es un genio- volvió a decir el primer socio

-si en verdad me orgullece kirito- kayaba al leer la tablet

-eugeo no siente celos, ya que parece que kirito tiene más atención que él?- le pregunto su asistente, ya quería oír la respuesta

-eugeo es mi hijo y siempre estaré orgulloso de él pero kirito es especial, hay cosas que eugeo pude aprender de kirito pero no lo entiende todavía se que el últimamente trata de hacer más cosas para ganarse mi aprobación pero tiene que pensar más a largo plazo ya que él será el próximo para dirigir la compañía- kayaba al sentarse en unas sillas mientras descargaba los códigos

-etto yo pensé que dejarías a kirito a cargo- su asistente ya me empezaba a molestar

-no, la manejara eugeo pero kirito será el corazón de ella- kayaba

-oye kayaba, vi que eugeo presento a su novia que piensas de ella?- su socio parecía que había tomado por su cara roja

-es una buena chica, muy concentrada pero no encuadra para mi hijo sino que le quedaría bien para kirito- sentencio kayaba mientras todos pensaban y afirmaban

Sentí como nunca rabia, dolor, impotencia pero me controle por un segundo para avisarles que había terminado de ordenar todo cuando cerré la puerta atrás mio me puse a llorar, odiaba que me comparen con kirito y encima que el que siempre pierda sea yo más dolor fue las declaraciones de mi padre ósea asuna cuadraba perfecto para kirito pero por favor ella es perfecta para mi, kirito no se la merece y es mas se llevan mal eso me tranquilizaba pero me dolía el pecho al recordar las palabras una y otra vez. Yo sería el dueño de la empresa pero kirito el corazón como es eso, me pertenecía a mi ya que soy su hijo biológico no el pero claro porque es un genio lo tiene como tal. Llegue a mi casa para encontrarme con mis hojas de ingles y una nota _"se que no comiste nada, en el microondas esta algo de pizza y tu tarea ya la hice ahora ve y descansa, kirito" _luego de leerla apreté la hoja con odio, en verdad lo odiaba por demostrar que ellos tenían razón, golpe fuertemente la mesa haciendo que me rompa un dedo y la verdad que no me importaba, me fui a dormir con un odio así mi hermano y sin entender a mi padre

**POV ASUNA **

Era genial la única persona que me podía traer tranquilidad se había ido por un llamado de su padre, mientras kirito ayudaba a liz y shino por un momento quise meterme en el medio y pedirle ayuda pero recordé esa sensación y me contuve. Al pasar las horas, nos dimos cuenta que teníamos hambre por eso kirito pidió una pizza la cual las tres agradecimos pero siempre aparece la inoportunidad de liz para cambiar la atmosfera ya que empezó con sus preguntas raras y sin filtro, me parece que pensar mucho le ocasiona algo en su cabeza, primero lo llamo por su verdadero nombre pero el le dijo que lo llame por su apodo "kirito", era tan lindo cuando sonría pero luego le empezó a preguntar cosas intimas

-me puedes explicar la relación tuya y eugeo?- liz al tirarse sobre el sofá en verdad también quería saber eso

-etto, somos hermanos- le respondió algo nervioso, me parecía raro porque mi novio le decía hermano pero no parecían iguales

-dime la verdad kirito, tu eres lindo bueno y el es lindo pero malo con liz?- le pregunto mi amiga, la cual rete por esa pregunta pero en mi cabeza quedo la duda si la rete por decir eso de mi novio o por decirle lindo a kirito

-bueno es fácil, kayaba me adopto luego que mis padres murieran en un accidentes de autos, el me crio como un hijo mas- respondió kirito con una sonrisa, eso sí que me había dejado muda nunca pensé que por eso se decían hermanos

-kayaba te adopto pero porque?- esta vez fue shino que se había quedo muda igual que yo

-porque era el mejor amigo de mi padre, cuando me estuvieron por llevar a un orfanatorio él llego y me trajo aquí me crio como un hijo, él y eugeo son mi familia- respondió mientras revisaba las hojas de liz, me pareció algo sincero

Liz corrió hacia él y lo abrazo mientras lloraba, era cierto mucha tarea hace mal para mi amiga en cambio kirito solo se reía de y la devolvió el abrazo. Yo era la única que no había terminado era algo complicado las frases o ciertas palabras en cambio shino como liz se habían quedado dormidas, parecía que fue apropósito me quería alejar de él pero las cosas hacían que me acerque cada vez más a kirito, por mi cara de sufrimiento me ofreció ayuda pero la rechace al instante pero al cabo de varios minutos esta vez yo le pedí su ayuda con una frase que no entendía, el se acerco para leerla pude sentir como se acortaba la distancia entre nos a tal punto que podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi rostro fueron los 5 segundos más largo de mi vida, trate de mantenerme seria por eso empecé a jugar y apretar la goma de borran eso me bajaba los nervios pero kirito puso su mano sobre la mía algo que hizo que me sonroje pero no la quite ni me moleste por ese gesto, seguí y apareció otra frase rara lo cual se volvió a repetir lo anterior él se acerco para traducirla y yo por cosas de la vida empecé a jugar con su mano lo cual le llamo la atención y giro para verme, la distancia entre nosotros se acorto bastante podía sentir su respiración de frente esos ojos negros que me llamaban y esos labios que me invitaban a probarlo, a cada segundo me acercaba mas pero estaba entre besarlo o irme parecía que ganaría la primera opción sin más pude sentir la parte superior de sus labios eran tan suave y tenía algo que me envolvía ya era muy tarde necesitaba besarlo parecía que mi corazón dependía de eso… pero la campana nos trajo a la realidad era el repartidor él se levanto algo nervioso y fue directo para la puerta mientras yo pensaba en lo anterior, la pequeña cena paso sin problemas salvo las pequeñas miradas entre kirito y yo

Al llegar a mi casa, me tumbe sobre mi cama mientras sentía el remordimiento del casi beso de kirito no podía creerlo ósea era el hermano de mi novio podíamos tener nuestras peleas como pareja pero no le podía hacer eso menos mal que llego justo el repartido pero por otro lado sentía la angustia de no poder besarlo algo que me acompaño toda la noche. El domingo fui a pasear con mi novio, pasamos un buen momento a pesar que se hacia el galán con unas chicas pero nos mantuvimos unidos ya me había olvidado del incidente anterior pero el parecía raro tenía una sonrisa falsa diría yo le pregunte si estaba bien y el solo me decía que si pero no quise presionarlo más, a la tarde nos sentamos en una silla de un parque hermoso

-asuna- me dijo mi novio mientras tenía mi mano

-si cariño- le pregunte con una sonrisa

-te amo- me dijo en verdad era la primera vez que me decía eso y por sus ojos no lo decía en broma, yo casi me pongo a llorar

-yo también te amo- le dije de la mejor manera, después lo bese y lo abrase, no podía dejar que esto lo arruine esa cosa rara que me producía kirito

El lunes a la hora del colegio todos entregamos las tareas como era de esperarse todos nos sacamos un A eso gracias a kirito, el cual se mantenía alejado de mi apenas un hola me dijo hoy para luego sentarse cerca de shino agradecí esa manera de ser de él para no ocasionar problemas ya que pensaba que quería hablar del lo del sábado pero parece que entendió que nos equivocamos y era mejor olvidarlo pero a veces lo veía y me ponía mal pero negaba con la cabeza era lo mejor pensé. Casi al final del día entro el rector

-alumnos dentro de dos días tendremos el campamento por eso se le asignara un compañero, como no quiero peleas por las parejas se les dará un numero a cada uno y el que saque el mismo será su pareja, entendieron?- grito al final el rector para luego afirmar

Formamos dos filas de mujeres y varones, la primera en sacar un numero fue liz que saco el 6, shino saco el numero 13 y yo el 22, luego toco el turno de los varones algo me hacía sentir que me pasaría algo malo. Eugeo saco su número y por su rostro no era el mismo que el mio sino que era el 6 eso me preocupo por mi amiga, shino se emparejo con kyo parecía desilusionada shino al ver a su pareja y yo tuve que emparejarme con kirito… miraba que el tenia el mismo número y en verdad me quería morir, eugeo trato de cambiárselo él se lo dio pero la profesora no aprobó eso y nuevamente me quería morir, ósea yo con kirito solos en pleno bosque sin saber cuál era la sensación que me producía él y volví a pensar que parecía que me hacían esto apropósito


	3. Chapter 3

**POV ASUNA **

Llego el día del campamento sufría como nadie y más cuando me entere que de los 4 días que duraba la expedición había un día entero que llamaban "acto de valor" consistía en sobrevivir un día entero con la pareja ósea un día entero sin novio, amigas o otra persona que no sea kirito lo cual no me incomodaba sino que lo del sábado no hablamos y estar cerca de él me hace poner algo tonta pero por otro lado estaría bueno porque así podría averiguar el porqué de esa sensación.

Llegue al colegio ni el sol había salido pero tenía que ir temprano ya que el micro salía temprano y no querían que me reten por hacerlos demorar, era un poco fastidioso ir al colegio a ese horario pero por lo menos podría hablar con mis amigas y estar cerca de eugeo, el cual últimamente estaba muy pensativo, mis padres me acercaron al colegio porque querían hablar con el profesor encargado para saber bien las cosas era raro verlos tan preocupados por esas cosas. Al entrar note que no era la única que tenía cara de sueño sino que todos estaban en igual o peores condiciones que la mía, liz estaba durmiendo sobre su mochila mientras shino la cuidaba me parecía algo tierno pero por si acaso solo la salude de lejos. Mi cuerpo necesitaba azúcar o como mucho café para despertarse por eso fui a la cafetería y me tope con que mi novia estaba hablando muy entretenido con una chica que le sonría a todo lo que le decía eso me puso los pelos de puntas ya había empezado mal el día pero agarre mi café y salí de ahí luego arreglaría ese problema con el pero cuando salí de lugar me choque con alguien que hizo que tire me café menos mal que cayó al lado mio y no sobre mi ropa el café o sino sería el peor día ya cuando abrí los ojos pude notar que la persona era kirito

-¿no es raro que siempre nos encontremos así?- me decía mientras sonría, maldito lo odiaba por hacer poner nerviosa

-etto si, perdón- le dije me quise levantar

-no pasa nada- me dijo al darme su mano para levantarme

Agarre su mano pero cuando lo apreté volví a recordar cuando casi nos besamos esa forma en que pude sentir su labio y como mi corazón latía, sin pensarlo solté su mano casi con desprecio y me fui rápido de ahí mientras negaba con mi cabeza esas imágenes, me aleje bastante de él sin mirar hacia atrás me senté en el patio exterior para recuperarme mire para el cielo

-¿_que me esta pasando_?- me pregunte nerviosa

Luego de media hora, llego el micro que nos llevaría al bosque mis padres ya habían hablado con el profesor pero todavía no se habían ido, por sus caras había algo que no le gustaba, me acerque a ellos para despedirme por la cara de mi padre era algo malo

-asuna no te irás a ese campamento- sentencio mi padre con cara de enojado

-pero papa, todos irán por favor- le dije casi de suplica luego de escuchar eso

-tu papa ya hablo, recoge tus cosas y vamos para casa- esta vez hablo mi mama

-¿pero, pero porque?- era una pelea dos contra uno y estaba perdiendo encima llego mi novio

-hola señores yuuki y señora yuuki- llego eugeo para saludarlos con respeto

-hola- dijeron los dos y por su tic en sus ojos sabia que el problema era con eugeo

-bueno díganme porque no quieren que vaya al campamento- les dije para cambiar de aire encima eugeo no se iba más de mi lado eso complicaba más la situación

-¿eugeo puedes dejarnos solos?- la manera en que le pregunto eso mi madre me hizo dar miedo hasta a mi

-el campamento no es problema sino ese día de supervivencia, un día solos sin profesor sin nadie solo tú y tu novio no señorita eso jamás- dijo mi padre al borde su limite

-papa, mama ese día no tengo que estar con eugeo porque mi pareja no es el sino que es kirito- les dije esperando su aprobación pero por sus caras parecía que no iba a mejorar

-asuna san, el profesor te busca- llego diciendo kirito

-etto, kirito dile que no iré- le dije con cabeza agachada quería ir pero mis padres no querían por sus locuras

-disculpe mis modales, soy kazuto mucho gusto, ustedes deben ser los padres de asuna san- les dijo kirito para darle las manos a mis padres- si es por el asunto del día de supervivencia déjenme decirles que no se preocupen yo cuidare bien de asuna san, entiendo sus focos de problemas pero ese día será solo de ir a ciertos lugares donde hay profesores y cada uno dormirá en carpas separas, así que humildemente les ruego que la dejen ir- agrego kirito, mis padres se miraron entre sí para luego aceptar con la cabeza

Realmente me sentí muy bien cuando ellos dijeron que podía ir, todo eso gracias a kirito que llego en el momento justo, me subí al micro luego de saludar a mis padres pero había otro problema ya que tenía que viajar al lado de mi "pareja" un viaje de cuatro horas al lado de kirito. Me fui al lugar designado para ver que todavía no había subido el así que me senté rápido cerca de la ventana y me dormí, me costó conseguir el sueño pero mantenía los ojos cerrado eso que escuchaba voces de liz, shino, eugeo y kirito pero cuando el micro comenzó su marcha me pude dormir. Parecía que estábamos por llegar ya que se sentía que el micro estaba por caminos de tierra, yo por mi parte me sentía cómoda esta almohada era muy suave pero abrió los ojos al recordar que no había traído ninguna almohada es mas puse mi cabeza del lado izquierdo y ahora estaba del lado derecho todo esto me traía mala espina levante mi cara para notar que me había recostado en el hombre de kirito me puse de mil colores pero algo me llamo la atención era la cara de dormido de él, en verdad que me quede embobada al verlo era algo raro sentía como mi corazón latía más rápido me dieron fuertes impulsos de abrazarlo pero me detuve encima se despertó cuando lo estaba viendo haciendo que me ponga más nerviosa de lo que estaba

-buenos días, ¿ya llegamos?- me dijo al estirar en su asiento

-etto.. etto creo que si- le dije mientras me daba media vuelta para no mirarlo

**POV EUGEO **

Me había levantado para irme a pasar un tranquilo domingo con mi novia pero todavía tenía en mi cabeza la conversación de esas personas y más que nada las frases de mi padre "eugeo será quien maneje pero kirito será el corazón" y la que más me dolía _"es una buena chica, muy concentrada pero no encuadra para mi hijo sino que le quedaría bien para kirito_" que clase de padre dice eso la mayoría diría que se siente feliz que le traiga a su novia para presentarla pero él y eso me dolía pero sin más baje para desayunar me sorprendió que no había nadie ni mi padre ni kirito pero no le importancia y me desayune solo. Cuando estaba por irme me encontré con cruce con mi padre quien tenía una cara de felicidad pero no quise saber porque, no supe como mirarlo sin recordar sus frases sin más encamine para la puerta de salida pero él me detuvo

-a donde te vas sin saludar- me dijo cuando me detuvo agarrándome el brazo

-me voy a pasear con asuna, como todos los domingos- le dije lo último de mala manera parece que entendió porque note algo en su cara

-¿no supiste las ultimas noticias de la compañía?- me pregunto mientras se servía una taza de café

-no ¿cuáles?- le pregunte de mala forma

-la tecnología que creamos funciono de manera brillante le ganamos a la competencia- me dijo de manera feliz

-que bueno seguro que fue gracias a kirito- le dije sin pensarlo

-hum, tu hermano hizo algo pero esto es gracias a ti- me dijo algo que me dejo helado

-¿que dices?, si kirito creó esos códigos raros yo solo ordene el papeleo- le dije tratando de sonar indiferente

-por eso le ganamos a la competencia, ellos tenían el mismo proyecto pero nuestro papeleo no esta bien sino no hubiera sido por ti hubieras perdido el patrocinio- me dijo para luego acariciarme la cabeza- ahora vete que tu novia debe estar esperándote- agrego para luego irse al patio

Sin mas salí de ahí pensando todo lo que me dijo que sin mi hubiera perdido un gran capital eso fue realmente algo sorpresivo me sentí útil, querido por primera vez fui yo quien ayudo y no kirito, me puse a pensar la primera frase que él dijo más que nada en su significado a tal punto que había pasado todo el día con asuna pero seguía pensando en eso, al punto que mi propia novia me pregunto si esta bien pero solo le dije que si pero al verla entendí lo que quería decir mi padre con eso y eso me ponía feliz

-asuna- le dije para que me mirara

-si cariño- ella siempre tan dulce

-te amo- le dije era verdad y además era puro amor lo que sentía por ella

-yo también te amo- me respondió con los ojos brillosos

Pero lo bueno siempre termina ya que en el colegio nos dijeron que tendríamos el campamento pero las parejas se darían por un numero, hicimos dos filas de hombres y mujeres, kirito saco el 22, y yo saque 13 algo me decía que no me convenía ese número y luego lo supe ya que la amiga de mi novia liz la que no soporto saco el numero 13 ósea tendría que ser pareja de ella pero algo me llamo la atención fue que mi novia saco el mismo número que mi hermano cuando lo vi se me vino a la mente la frase de mi padre, sentí temor por eso quise cambiárselo y el acepto pero la profesora se negó, maldecía a más no poder por imaginar lo peor pero sabía que asuna y kirito no se llevaban bien pero algo me incomodaba.

El día llego, había ido más temprano para persuadir al profesor sobre el cambio de parejas pero fue inútil y mas peor me puse cuando supe lo del día de supervivencia ósea ellos dos solos sin nadie era algo que no podía permitir era mi hermano pero solo de pensarlo me ponía histérico, agarre un mapa y vi los números de las carpas ellos estarían en la número 22 y yo 13 era mucha distancia no podría ir y vigilarlos ya que estaban como 10 kilómetros de separación mía pero conocía a una chica que si podría hacerlo ya que ella estaba en la carpa 21, la busque y la encontré en la cafetería con mis encantos me acerque a ella se llama haría era bonita pero no me llama la atención, hable con ella algún chiste de por medio y ya la tenía pero me quede helado cuando vi a asuna entrar me vio y puso una cara de pocos amigos, sabía que esto me costaría explicarle esto pero tenía que conseguir que haría los vigile al cabo de media hora de habladuría ella acepto me retire feliz pero ahora tenía que averiguar dónde estaba asuna, camine pero nada luego la vi hablando de manera alocada con sus padres me acerque para calmar la situación ya que ellos me quieren

-hola señor yuuki y señora yuuki- les dije de manera respetuosa

-hola- me dijeron los dos y volvieron hacia asuna, eso me llamo la atención

-¿eugeo puedes dejarnos solos?- me pregunto su madre, lo cual acepte había que ganar puntos con ellos

Me aleje de ellos, fui con mi profesor encargado pero mantenía la vista en la familia yuuki parecía que asuna se quedaría en su casa me sentí aliviado cuando me imagine eso, ella en su casa lejos de todos pero apareció kirito parece que se presento antes ellos y con solo dos palabras había hecho que asuna vaya en verdad tenía ganas de ir y sacarlo de ahí pero el profesor de detuvo para sumar más cosas negativas nos informaron que teníamos que viajar las 4 horas sentados con nuestras "parejas", suspire con enojo al imaginar las horas de viaje y que al lado mio este liz no podría aguantar encima me olvide que asuna era "pareja" de kirito mas locura me dio sin mas subí rápido fui hasta el fondo donde debería sentarse ellos pero me tope que asuna estaba durmiendo y kirito todavía no subía por lo menos podría viajar hasta el bosque en el asiento de mi hermano pero otra vez la profesora se metió y me saco de allí, con mala gana me senté para luego llegue liz

-hola, ¿todo bien?- me pregunto liz con una sonrisa

-si, si como sea no me molestes- le dije de mala gana para luego poner mis auriculares y mirar por la ventana

**POV KIRITO **

Luego del incidente del casi beso con asuna no tuve oportunidad de hablarle pero parecia que ella tampoco intención de hablarme ya que luego me ignoró toda la noche al punto que se fue sin decirme adios. cai rendido en mi cama, esos codigos fueron dificiles pero pude hacerlos asi que no tenia trabajos por hacer eso me ponia tranquilo podia dormir sin problemas pero todavia tenia la imagen de asuna conmigo eso me sacaba todo el sueño ya casi no pude dormir, necesitaba aclarar la situacion y lo mas pronto posible ya que me carcomia el remordimiento de lo sucedido. Pase el domingo afuera de casa casi todo el dia en la empresa necesitaba despejarme, ademas kayaba necesitaba mi ayuda la producción de la nueva tecnología fue un exito ahora solo necesitaba reproducir los codigos a gran escala era facil pero tomaba tiempo, llegue a la empresa era todo felicidad lo cual me ponia incomodo sin mas entre al area de produccion informativa y me puse a hacer mi trabajo mientras lo hacia pensaba como seria lo mejor para encarar a asuna, vinieron varias formas pero ninguna me convencia

-kirito- me decia kayaba al ingresar

-hi, hi kayaba- le decia medio asustado por su sorpresa

-¿estas bien? Te noto medio distraido- me dijo mientras me entrego una vianda

-etto, si solo estaba pensando en otra cosa, no te preocupes el trabajo no tendra fallas- le dije mientras comia la vianda

-hum dime que sucede- kayaba al sentarse enfrente mio

-etto me llevo bien con alguien pero por cosas no puedo llevarme bien sino que tengo que mantenerme alejado- le dije lo mas complicado no podria decirle casi me beso con la novia de mi hermano

-ya veo, te diria que si tienes que llevarte mal con esa persona no le hables y dale tiempo- me dijo kayaba al salir del lugar

El lunes fui al colegio con la idea que me dijo kayaba de no hablarle y más que nada darle tiempo, la vi sentada junto a mi hermano pero a pesar de sentir la necesidad de hablarle solo le dije hola algo totalmente seco para luego sentarme al lado de shino, la nota de ingles fue un A pero la mayor sorpresa fue la designación de parejas para el campamento seria a la suerte, yo saque el numero 22 y mi hermano el 13 para mi sorpresa mi pareja era nadie más que asuna y mi hermano con liz para mi no era divertido pasar los días con ella ya que todavía me faltaba aclarar esa sensación que me producía, mi hermano quiso cambiar los números lo cual acepte pero la profesora se negó, suspire ya no quedaba otra

El día había llegado, era todo muy temprano me costaba mantenerme despierto todo porque los profesores querían que aprovechemos el día así podíamos disfrutar más, suspire mi cuerpo y más que nada mi cabeza necesitaba café urgente por eso me fui a la cafetería al cruzar la puerta me choque de frente con alguien lo cual me hizo que me caiga al suelo, cuando pude abrir los ojos me tope que era asuna la del choque me parecía gracioso que siempre nos encontremos mediantes choques de cabezas

\- ¿no es raro que siempre nos encontremos así?- le pregunte de manera graciosa

\- etto si, perdón- me dijo de manera tímida

-no pasa nada- le dije para luego darle mi mano

Acepto pero cuando sostuvo mi mano pero a los segundos soltó mi mano de manera brusca, ella no era así parecía que algo la molestaba me sorprendió su actitud pero no pude decirle nada porque se había ido rápido sin más entre a la cafetería y vi que mi hermano hablaba alegremente con una chica, ahora entendía todo porque asuna estaba así era por los celos.

Era hora de subir al micro, para ser más raro tenía que viajar las 4 horas al lado de asuna y tenía que pasar un día entero con ella sin ningún profesor ósea solo nosotros dos me olía a problemas ese día pero otra no quedaba, para subir tenía que hacerlo con mi "pareja" para eso tenía que encontrarla pero no sabía dónde estaba pero vi que estaba hablando con una pareja por su manera de hablar parecía que eran sus padres y mediante los gestos supe que había problemas seguro por ese día de supervivencia, algo en mi me condujo hasta ellos

\- asuna san, el profesor te busca- le dije para luego la pareja quedarse mirándome

\- etto, kirito dile que no iré- me dijo algo triste, me hizo sentir mal esa cara de ella

-disculpe mis modales, soy kazuto mucho gusto, ustedes deben ser los padres de asuna san, si es por el asunto del día de supervivencia déjenme decirles que no se preocupen yo cuidare bien de asuna san, entiendo sus focos de problemas pero ese día será solo de ir a ciertos lugares donde hay profesores y cada uno dormirá en carpas separas, así que humildemente les ruego que la dejen ir- les dije con el debido respeto para luego aceptar mi petición

Asuna volvió a la sonrisa de siempre pero seguía negándome la vista o el habla, cargue las mochilas mientras ella se adelanto y subió para cuando llegue vi a mi hermano con cara de pocos amigos pero era mejor no hablarle ya conocía esa cara y las consecuencias que producía si le decía algo. En mi asiento vi que asuna ya estaba plenamente dormida me quede viéndola en verdad parecía un ángel con esa cara de paz que daba al dormirse con cuidado me senté no quería despertarla. El micro empezó a salir, al cabo de varios minutos me sentía con ganas de dormir pero sentí como alguien se recostaba en mi hombro era asuna era muy linda verla así tan cómoda con esa imagen me dormí, me desperté con los pozos parecía que estábamos por llegar abrí mis ojos y vi como asuna me miraba fijamente con algo de ternura eso reconfortaba mi corazón de una manera

\- buenos días, ¿ya llegamos?- le dije luego de estírame un poco

\- etto.. etto creo que si- me dijo para luego girar su cabeza pero pude notar cierto sonrojo en su cara lo cual me pareció gracioso, bajamos para recibir las ordenes de los profesores que podriamos pasar el tiempo con los demas pero a la hora determinada tendriamos que encontrarnos con nuestra pareja pero ahora hariamos un tour por todas las carpas, me fui a buscar las mochilas pero asuna me habia ganado me alcanzo mi mochila y empezo a caminar adelante mio, la caminata nuestra era larga como 10 kilometros con solo dos descansos parecía un ejercicio militar el cual algunos ya no daban mas yo podia aguantar bastante pero mi pareja no podia caminar mucho por su mochila por eso me acerque para ayudarla pero solo recibi una contestacion algo hostil, al cabo de varios kilometros ella no podia mas

-asuna no se que te pasa pero dejame ayudarte-le dije pero ella parecia no hacerme caso

-estoy bien puedo seguir... Sola- me contesto cortante

-oye si no apuras el paso nos dejaran atras, asi que dame tu mochila- le dije y al final me dio su mochila

Llegamos a nuestras carpas, el profesor dijo que vendrian dentro de dos horas que solo dejemos lo esencial que aca pasariamos el dia de supervivencia, cada uno entro a su carpa sin hablarnos al cabo de una hora se había escondido el sol, yo organice todo lo primordial es mas deje un poco de comida pero la ate y la deje sobre un árbol para que no caigan osos o otros animales, asuna salió de su carpa me miro raro algo con desprecio pero no entendía porque

**POV ASUNA **

Me sentí mas avergonzada cuando kirito se despertó y vio que lo estaba mirando, me di vuelta para disimular pero que podría disimular si era muy notorio que lo estaba observado cuando estaba durmiendo. Cuando el micro se detuvo nos ordenaron bajar, lo cual hice primero que él para buscar rápido mi mochila y empezar el tour, cuando obtuve mi mochila fui arrastrada por eugeo que tenía una cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunte por la manera en que me agarro algo brusco

-asuna.. Tengo miedo- me dijo mientras mirada para los costados

-¿de que?- le pregunte me asombro que me diga eso

-asuna lo que te diré no tiene que salir de nosotros, no caigas en las trampas de mi hermano- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

-etto, tu hermano pero que dices- le dije algo asombrada ya que el ama o amaba a su hermano

-sí, el no es tan bueno como piensas puede parecer gentil pero es alguien sin corazón, por eso te pido que no caigas en su trampa por favor no quiero perderte- me dijo eugeo casi al borde de las lagrimas y de rodillas

-es tu hermano, nunca tendré un relación con el porqué te amo a ti- le dije para besarlo- ¿pero que trampas dices?-agregue por curiosa

-trata de seducirte- sentencio mi novio

Ahora tenía sentido todo con razón lo del casi beso, los choques contantes con él era todo un plan para que caiga en su trampa esa sonrisa que parecía tan pura era falsa me sentía una tonta, sentía enojo, ira, frustración de todo pero no entendía porque sin más me reuní con los profesores encargados del tour, kirito había bajado del micro y para no levantar sospecha le di su mochila. La caminata empezó nuestras carpas estaban como a 10 kilómetros de distancia del la ubicación del micro, caminamos mucho con pocos descansos yo no podía más para colmo mi mochila estabas que pesada eso hacía que me retrase, kirito se ofreció a llevarme mi mochila pero me negué de manera cortante y algo brusca me dolía pero tenía que alejarme de él, luego del segundo descanso la cosa se puso peor para mí ya que no podía con mi mochila y ahora tenía que sumarle mis pies, las zapatillas me producían un olor increíble trate de seguirlos a todos pero no podía tenía que descansar o sacarme mi mochila

-asuna no se que te pasa pero déjame ayudarte- me dijo para luego estirar su mano para agarrar mi mochila

-estoy bien puedo seguir... Sola- le dije de mala manera algo directo para que entienda

-oye si no apuras el paso nos dejaran atrás, así que dame tu mochila- me dijo y era verdad el grupo esta muy adelante así que de mala manera le di mi mochila

Al llegar a nuestras carpas note que era una lejos de la otra algo bueno por lo menos, el profesor nos dijo que dejemos lo esencial acá y lo demás lo llevaríamos que dentro de dos horas el volvería por nosotros, me metí en mi carpa sin hablarle me zambullí en esa pedazo de tela gruesa que sería mi cama para pensar en lo que me dijo mi novio, kirito era así parecía otra persona pero las apariencias engañan además estoy segura que eugeo no me mentiría fue tanto que me quede dormida sin notar que el profesor volvió tan desesperada me puse que deje solo cosas inútiles entre ellas la mitad de mi comida, era momento de volver con todos

Los dos días pasaron rápido, solo tuve que estar con mi "pareja" media hora como mucho pero luego estuve con mis amigas y con mi novio, el cual parecía mas romántico que nunca le saca a la noche para pasear cerca un rio o mirar las estrellas abrazados eso realmente era amor puro ya casi la palabra "pelea" en nuestro diccionario no existía eso me ponía feliz pero seguía siendo malo con liz trate de que se hablen pero nada. En un pequeño receso me fui rio arriba para averiguar que había solo porque estaba aburrida cuando llegue a una roca gigante note que shino caminaba con kirito a su lado eso me produjo un miedo claro por mi amiga así que los seguí, llegaron a un árbol gigante en el cual kirito subió para bajar un mochila que parecía ser de shino pero mi sorpresa fue que mi amiga abrazo de tal manera a kirito que realmente tuve que salir de mi escondite para alejarlos

-¿Qué hacen?- les pregunte de mala manera para luego arrepentirme yo y mi tonto impulso

-etto, unos chicos tiraron la mochila y kirito subió para recuperarla- me contesto algo nerviosa shino

-shino te busca liz- le dije cuando se alejo bastante lo encarre a kirito- y tu mantente alejada de ella no quiero que la lastimes con tus jueguitos- le dije de manera brusca

-¿asuna san que te sucede porque me hablas así?- me pregunto kirito con cara de perrito

-sabes de que te hablo no quiero que lastimes a nadie, y las actividades las haremos sin hablarnos no intentes hablarme porque no te diré nada- le dije para luego marchame pero él me detuvo

-bueno no se que te pasa pero esta bien pero tenemos algo que hablar tu y yo- me dijo mientras volvía esas sensaciones de nuevo a mi

-etto, no se de que hablas- le dije nerviosa donde había quedado la asuna mandona ni idea

-lo del sábado a la noche, etto.. yo- me dijo el algo nervioso pero tome yo la palabra

-mira ese noche no paso nada, si tu quieres que pase algo déjame decirte que jamás pasaría algo entre tú y yo, yo amo a tu hermano a nadie más- le dije mientras lo miraba a sus ojos- así que suéltame o te golpeare- agregue

Me solté y gire para irme pero me agarro nuevamente mi brazo por inercia quise pegarle un cachetazo pero me detuvo y me puso contra un árbol en una posición algo llamativa para luego acercarme note que sus ojos estaban algo encendidos se acerco para hablarme sentía de nuevo esa necesidad de probar esos labios me mordí mis labios para detener la locura de besarlo, parecía que le había sacado la máscara al gentil kirito y sacaría a su verdadero yo pero no era así

-mira no se que te sucede pero no te irás hasta que me escuches luego puedes golpearme, lo que sucedió esa noche te pido… por favor que no se lo digas a eugeo... no sé que demonios me paso pero por favor no se lo digas no quiero que él me odie… él es mi única familia y no lo quiero perder.. por favor asuna san- me dijo kirito

En verdad me dejo helada me había soltado para agachar su cabeza en forma de por favor cuando levanto su rostro pude notar ciertas lagrimas salir de sus ojos, me dejo sin palabras parece que vio mi cara de sorpresa que se fue sin esperar mi respuesta eso si que era una sorpresa me senté para pensar si era verdad todo lo que me dijo o era falso por su rostro parecía de verdad entonces mi novio me había mentido pero porque, si era todo mentira tenía que pedirle perdón urgente a kirito pero con que cara luego de decirle todo eso, suspire triste me sentía una basura

**POV EUGEO **

Durante parte del viaje me puse a pensar sobre que sentía miedo, era mi hermano no podía sentir una atracción por mi novia era un hombre era común que le pareciera bonita ella pero seguro que él no intentaría nada con ella va creo, por un momento maldecía haber escuchado a mi padre decir eso me ponía nervioso tenía que hacer algo pero que, que podía hacer si solo le decía asuna mantente alejada de kirito ella me trataría de loco tenía que hacer algo que le moleste a ella pero que. Me dormí casando de pensar pero me desperté cuando sentí un pozo parecía que estábamos por llegar, abrí los ojos y note que estaba tapado con una campera violeta

-te la puse porque no dejabas de temblar- me dijo liz mientras usaba su celular

-gracias pero la próxima avisa antes- le dije me pareció raro su gesto

Me levante parecía que dormir me hizo pensar bien las cosas pero cuando me dirigí para verla a asuna vi que estaba recostada en el hombro de kirito, me senté en un asiento mucho antes pude ver como ella se le quedaba viendo a él cómo dormía me hacia poner muy celoso eso a pesar que no era nada pero algo me traía mala espina. El micro paro y nos ordenaron bajar, baje y la espera a asuna cuando la vi agarrar su mochila la sujete y la lleve un poco lejos de todos nadie nos tenía que escuchar y les dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza

-¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto ella algo asustada

-asuna... Tengo miedo- le dije la verdad

-¿de que?- me pregunto nervioso capaz era por mi rostro de preocupación

-asuna lo que te diré no tiene que salir de nosotros, no caigas en las trampas de mi hermano- era una mentira gigante pero era mi propio miedo de que eso pasara

-etto, tu hermano pero que dices- me dijo ella tenía razón no me creía

-sí, el no es tan bueno como piensas puede parecer gentil pero es alguien sin corazón, por eso te pido que no caigas en su trampa por favor no quiero perderte- trate de ser mas mentiroso y funciono

-es tu hermano, nunca tendré un relación con el porqué te amo a ti ¿Pero que trampas dices?- me pregunto ella, era tan linda

-trata de seducirte- sentencie luego se fue algo dudosa pero me sentía seguro

Los dos días pasaron, note que liz no era tan mala era algo rara pero buena era genial para hacer bromas con asuna luego de la charla pasamos más tiempo no se acordó lo de la cafetería, por la noche salíamos a pasear por el rio o nos quedamos a ver las estrellas mientras nos besamos éramos felices pero cuando lo veía a kirito me sentía horrible me recordaba esas cosas malas que dije en especial que él me cubrió las dos noches para poder salir con asuna sin ningún problema me hacia ese favor, en verdad me remordía la conciencia hice algo horrible a mi hermano pero cuando la veía a mi novia la cosa cambiaba me ponía feliz. El día que se desarrollaría el día de supervivencia note a mi hermano algo decaído no tenía esa sonrisa de el sino una cara triste como si hubiera discutido con alguien, pensé que asuna le dijo las mentiras mías sobre el trate de hablarle cuando preparo su mochila para ir a su carpa para pasar la noche allá

-etto, kirito- le dije

-si hermano- me dijo sin mirarme eso me ponía mal

-¿estás bien?- le dije con miedo a su respuesta

-si, no pasa nada, me voy descuida cuidare bien de tu novia- me dijo con una sonrisa

Eso me puso mal sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho, yo y mis locuras habían hecho otro lio tremendo y esta vez era la victima mi hermano, trate de alcanzar a asuna pero el profesor me detuvo el paso que me prepare para el día de supervivencia

**POV KIRITO **

Asuna salió de su carpa con el mismo rostro casi de odio cuando me miraba pero no quise molestarla así que nos fuimos con el grupo de regreso. El primer día tuvimos una actividad que duro menos de media hora en el cual no me hablo terminamos y se fue directo con las amigas yo por mi cuenta salí a ver los alrededores, era verdaderamente hermoso el lugar encima había un rio perfecto para pescar o dormir debajo de un árbol por los días me la pasaba solo caminando por allí pero seguía pensando en el cambio de actitud de asuna por un lado esta feliz porque no tenía que enfrentar lo del casi beso pero por otro lado me dolía, por las noches cubría a mi querido hermano ya que el salía con su novia a pasear a la luz de la luna así fueron mis días ósea me la pasaba solo mi hermano por el día se la pasaba con su nuevos amigos que se hacían llamar ataúd risueño un nombre bastante malo según para mi, un día antes del comienzo del día de supervivencia me toque con shino que estaba mal

-oye shino ¿que te pasa?- le pregunte era mi amiga me preocupaba

-etto, kirito unos chicos tomaron mi mochila y la tiraron sobre un árbol que no puedo subir- me explico algo triste

-ven muéstrame el lugar que lo bajare por ti- le dije con una sonrisa lo cual ella me mostro el lugar

-ahí arriba esta- me dijo, note la mochila subí y la pude bajar, ella me abrazo fuerte en agradecimiento

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto asuna que salía atrás de una piedra grande parecía que estaba espiando

-etto, unos chicos tiraron la mochila y kirito subió para recuperarla- le dijo shino algo nerviosa

-shino te busca liz- le dijo parecía la madre de shino por su tono- y tu mantente alejada de ella no quiero que la lastimes con tus jueguitos- me dijo de mala manera algo que me sorprendió

-¿asuna san que te sucede porque me hablas así?- le pregunte me parecía raro ella no era así o eso pensaba yo

-sabes de que te hablo no quiero que lastimes a nadie, y las actividades las haremos sin hablarnos no intentes hablarme porque no te diré nada- me dijo para luego tratar de irse pero la detuve agarrándole su brazo

-bueno no se que te pasa pero esta bien pero tenemos algo que hablar tu y yo- le dije si no quería dirigirme la palabra todo el campamento esta era mi última oportunidad

-etto, no se de que hablas- me dijo paso de intimidar a nervioso y eso que todavía la tenia agarrada

-lo del sábado a la noche, etto.. yo- le dije pero me detuve cuando recordé la escena y me puse nervioso ella me detuvo

-mira ese noche no paso nada, si tu quieres que pase algo déjame decirte que jamás pasaría algo entre tú y yo, yo amo a tu hermano a nadie más- me dijo con casi odio lo pude notar en sus ojos- así que suéltame o te golpeare- termino con una amenaza

No la entendía para nada primero me trataba bien ahora me hablaba como si quisiera lo cual me puso enojado por eso agarre su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho trato de cumplir su amenaza pero la detuve y la empuje contra un árbol, levante sus brazos dejándola indefensa era una posición muy comprometida para los dos pero no podía pensar en eso ahora tenía que decirle lo que yo pensaba por eso me aguante las ganas de besarla nuevamente, en esa pose me invitaba a besarla sus labios brillaban pero tenía otro objetivo

-mira no se que te sucede pero no te irás hasta que me escuches luego puedes golpearme, lo que sucedió esa noche te pido… por favor que no se lo digas a eugeo... no sé que demonios me paso pero por favor no se lo digas no quiero que él me odie… él es mi única familia y no lo quiero perder… por favor asuna san- le dije al pensar que podía volver a quedarme solo sin hermano

Agache la cabeza porque sentía algunas lagrimas caer de solo pensar en el odio de mi hermano no lo quería perder, luego levante el rostro y la mire ella estaba como muda no reaccionaba pero igual me fui sin esperar su respuesta. El día en que me tendría que pasar el día con asuna llego, mi hermano se me acerco me pregunto si estaba bien solo le dije que sí y le prometí que cuidaría a su novia, el profesor me espero en el camino nos dio un mapa y una brújula para luego marcharse ya quedamos por nuestra cuenta propia, asuna indicaba el camino no lo miraba a la cara y ella tampoco los dos cumplíamos lo dicho un día antes. Caminamos por horas pero al final descansamos un rato, ella trato de hablarme pero me levante para sacar la brújula no quería hablar con ella me sentía mal y ella entendió la indirecta, el sol se escondió para cuando subimos por una pequeña montaña que si la pasábamos estaríamos cercas de nuestras carpas, empezamos antes que se caiga la plena noche

-kirito- me dijo ella que iba atrás mio

-dime- le dije mientras seguía caminando

-etto, yo quería pedirte perdón por las cosas malas que te dije- me dijo en su voz tenía algo de tristeza

-tú piensas que soy mala influencia para tus amigas y mi hermano esta bien no pasa nada, luego del campamento no me veras cercos de ellos- le dije luego de la charla pensé en cambiarme de curso o de escuela sería lo mejor

-¿Qué estás hablando en serio?- me pregunto seria, me detuve para responderle

-si capaz que me cambie de curso o de escuela así no haya problemas entre mi hermano y tu- le dije para seguir caminando quería llegar y dormir nada mas

-no… no puedes- me dijo para salir corriendo

La seguí estaba muy oscuro el camino y se podía lastimar la llamaba pero ella seguía corriendo la linterna alumbraba poco pero pude ver como estuvo por caerse por el camino, estaba haciendo equilibrio justo en el borde pero al final cayo pero antes pude saltar con ella en plena caída la gire es decir la puse sobre mi y la abrace con fuerza haciendo que si caíamos sobre algunos árboles, como lo tenía pensado, ella no recibiera golpes a los pocos segundo sentí un duro golpe en mi espalda ya en el suelo me costaba abrir los ojos pero con la poco fuerza pude hablarle

-asuna.. ¿estás bien?- le dije con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, ella me confirmo con la cabeza que si

-baka, baka por que lo hiciste- asuna me decía entre llantos para luego desmayarme por completo

**POV ASUNA **

Luego de la charla me sentía muy mal, ya no sabía quién me decía la verdad si kirito o eugeo los dos parecían muy seguros pero el primero me hizo pensar que el tenia razón, me puse a pensar las cosas que le dije y me producía un dolor en el pecho un dolor horrible que me hacía sentir ganas de llorar pero trate de no llorar. Por el resto del día note a kirito lejos de todos y con cara de tristeza eso me hacia mal muy mal, para el día de supervivencia llego tarde apenas me saludo el profesor nos entrego un mapa y la brújula, empezamos la caminata era una atmosfera triste se podía sentir ya que el solo me habla lo justo y ni me miraba a la cara y yo también no me atrevía a mirarlo luego de todo lo dicho, era un estúpido que mantenía su promesa de no hablarme. Luego de caminar descansamos un rato, era el momento para pedirle perdón pero cuando gire para hablarle me miro y se levanto para mirar la brújula así ignorándome, cuando volvimos a caminar notamos que el sol se estaba por esconder pero habíamos llegado a una montaña que si la pasábamos estaríamos en nuestras carpas, subimos rápido para aprovechar la poca luz del día

-kirito- le dije, ya no aguantaba más este silencio

-dime- me dijo, baka solo dice lo justo y preciso

-etto, yo quería pedirte perdón por las cosas malas que te dije- le dije esperando su perdón era vergonzoso pero necesario

-tú piensas que soy mala influencia para tus amigas y mi hermano esta bien no pasa nada, luego del campamento no me veras cercos de ellos- me dijo, sus últimas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza haciendo que espere lo peor

-¿Qué estás hablando en serio?- le pregunte seria y con mucho temor

-si capaz que me cambie de curso o de escuela así no haya problemas entre mi hermano y tú- me dijo, mi temor se hizo realidad me quede muda haría todo eso por mi y su hermano

-no… no puedes- le dije casi en susurro, apreté fuerte mis manos para salir corriendo

Salí corriendo no me importaba si estaba oscuro o si me podía caer, no entendía porque tenía tanto miedo en no verlo más capaz porque sentía que mis palabras fueron las culpables de eso, corrí mientras luchaba para no llorar mientras él me gritaba desde lejos que tenga cuidado cuando recapacite lo peligroso que podía ser eso me detuve pero era demasiado tarde ya que estaba haciendo equilibrio sobre él un borde pero me caí lo último que vi fue a kirito saltar atrás mio y abrazarme fuerte, a los pocos segundo sentí un golpe fuerte pero algo lo detuvo, me levante y saque mi linterna para ver que kirito estaba tirado cerca mio estaba casi desmayado, me arrastre para ver como estaba parecía que era un golpe duro pero me sentía mal, se arriesgo por mi puso mi vida sobre la suya y yo lo había tratado horrible, ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas

-asuna.. ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto casi sin fuerzas yo le afirme con la cabeza que si

-baka, baka, porque lo hiciste- le dije entre llantos para luego notar que se había desmayado por el golpe dejándome llorando en su pecho

**Hikari jeager: gracias por tus comentarios, no pasa nada mientras te guste la historia todo bien :D**

**Paulakawaii: jaja me gusta hacerte sufrir por eso lo del casi beso **

**Sakura kinomoto: muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado! **


	4. Chapter 4

**POV ASUNA **

Me desperté asustada, habían pasado tantas cosas en apenas 5 horas no quería saber nada mas solo quería volver a mi casa gire para ver con kirito sin remera con solo mirarlo me puse colorada para ser un nerd como decía eugeo se mantenía en un buen estado tenia resaltado su pecho y brazos pero que estoy pensando, me di vuelta para tocar mis labios y recordar el nombre de esa chica… alice… como había llegado a esto. Lo primero la caída de kirito que parece que se rompió algunas costillas y ojala que sea las costillas nomas, con la poca fuerza que tenia lo traje hasta las carpas para ver que por cosas de las vidas mi carpa estaba destruida por animales salvajes que parece que sintieron el olor a la comida que había dejado pero la de kirito estaba en perfecto estado, lo puse en su carpa mientras buscaba en la mía algo de ropa y unas vendas que por suerte no estaba destruidas.

-asu…na- la voz de kirito que salía de su carpa con grandes complicaciones

-kirito te caíste muy feo, descansa- le dije y trate de hacerlo entrar pero me sujeto fuerte de mis muñecas

Se cayó de rodilla y yo con él, trate de soltarme pero no podía me sujetaba fuerte levante mi cabeza para ver como el avanzaba lentamente hacia mi rostro, me puse de mil colores al sentir su respiración cerca de mis labios otra vez esas ganas de salir corriendo pero a la vez ganas de dejar de jugar y probar sus labios de una vez pero solo me queda quieta, me alejaba pero no lo suficiente cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros puso su mano en mi cara, me acaricio y con su mejor sonrisa me hablo, claro que yo estaba con la cara roja a más no poder

-eres hermosa- me dijo para luego besarme

Me quede en shock la verdad parecía que no podía ni pensar, era como lo había pensando tenía unos labios suaves que daban ganas para besarlo todo el día pero mi sorpresa fue tal que no podía responderle solo estaba arrodillada recibiendo un beso de mi cuñado… mi cuñado… al momento de recordar la relación que nos unía me vino a la mente mi novio no podía hacerlo esto en realidad no se lo merecía, solté unas lagrimas al pensar en el, mi cordura volvió y aleje a kirito

-no, kirito aléjate- le dije al soltarme pero él me agarro de nuevo

-no, quédate un rato conmigo… alice- me dijo, abrí los ojos al escuchar ese nombre me acerque a él para tocar su frente… fiebre tenia y mucha

Lo abrace para guiarlo a su carpa, tenía muy mojado su remera así que tuve que sacársela con toda la vergüenza mía pero de paso le puse la venda alrededor de su pecho como no había otra remera suya lo acosté así. Medite un rato largo lo sucedido, me había besado pero pensando en otra chica por un lado me sentía tranquila ya que kirito no era de esas personas pero por otro lado me volvía a la mente esa frase… alice… quien vendría a ser ella, capaz que una ex novia de el pero parecía muy importante para que el no quiera que se vaya, suspire y me abrase con mis rodillas por algo tenía ganas de llorar con sensación de tristeza, me dormí con ese dolor en el pecho

**POV KIRITO **

Sentía una corriente ligera pero que me congelaba, me costó abrir los ojos al ver normalmente note que me faltaba mi remera y que tenía una venda blanca por mi pecho pero recordé que me había lanzado para detener a asuna. Me levante para ver que había un fuego pero ella no estaba cerca, me sorprendió al ver su carpa destruida pero no le di importancia me acerque al árbol donde había dejado una gran parte de mi comida, corte la soga para que caiga la comida y mi ropa mis movimientos eran poco pero con mucho dolor. Me puse mi remera para luego verla a mi cuñada caminar con varias leñas algo en su cara me llamo la atención parecía algo triste, seguro que era porque tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo ella sola, me acerque ella

-hola asuna- le dije al poner a su derecha

-kirito!, etto no debes levantarte- me dijo en forma de reto

-no te preocupes estoy bien algo lento pero bien- le dije y le mostré la comida

-comida, ¿donde la conseguiste?- me pregunto parecía que no había comida nada

-la puse encima de aquel árbol para no atraer animales salvajes- le dije por su gesto parecía que no se le ocurrió la idea

La ayude a hacer un mejor fuego va solo le decía como lo tenía que hacer ya que no podía agacharme, pero si no le hablaba volvía a poner esa cara triste me parecía mal que tenga esa cara ya que es mejor verla cuando sonríe pero me supe colorado al imaginarla sonriendo gire mi cabeza en negación y tratando de borrar esas imágenes pero me olvide de mis costillas sentía una gran dolor, dios parecía un tonto al olvidarme de eso

-etto, kirito- me dijo ella al acercarme a mi

-si dime- le dije al ponerme de pie para no quedar como un idiota

-¿que recuerdas de anoche?-me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, esa pregunta me sorprendió

-anoche… hum solo me acuerdo del accidente y que me desperté con la venda, ¿porque lo preguntas?- le dije, me preocupaba que haya pasado algo

-etto, etto, como te lo podría decir- asuna nerviosa, pero comprendí su duda

-no te preocupes te entiendo, le diré a eugeo que fue solo por esa noche- le dije para tranquilizarla

-etto, ¿COMO QUE SOLO POR ESA NOCHE?- me grito con enojo algo que me hizo temblar

-si, acaso no tuvimos que dormir en la misma carpa- le dije de manera tranquila

-oh si eso- me dijo de rara manera

-descuida, le explicare todo a mi hermano así no tendrás problema- le dije con una sonrisa y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-si gracias kirito- me dijo para luego irse a donde estaba su destruida carpa

Ya estaba por terminar el día de supervivencia por eso quise guardar mis cosas a paso lento pero tenía que hacerlo, me acosté un rato al sentir una falta de aire mientras pensaba en su pregunta _"¿que recuerdas de anoche?"_Que habrá querido decir o en realidad que habrá pasado para que me pregunte eso, cerré mis ojos y me vino a la mente el momento que bese por primera vez a alice cuando practicábamos kendo y de tanto detener sus golpes nos acercamos ya casi arrodillados la bese pero al pensarlo sentí raro mis labios, sentía un calor difícil de explicar parecía como si hubiera besado a alguien pero luego me saque esa tontería de la cabeza, ahora pensaba en que estaría haciendo alice. Saque mis cosas pero me caí por los dolores, asuna me levanto la mire y era hermosa pero tenía que olvidar esa sensación que ella me producía, en relación a eso… dormimos en la misma carpa, me abrazo pero no sentía esa sensación rara capaz era una tontería por una parte estaba feliz ya no tenía que irme o no mirarla pero por otro lado me quedo algo como una espina clavaba pero porque no supe

El profesor llego a con los demás chicos, lo primero que les dijimos fue sobre mi accidente el cual me alzo en su espalda y empezó a correr como loco parecía que me iba a romper las costillas que faltaban, en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba en el punto de partida de todos llenos de profesores que me revisaban pero me llevaron en un auto particular a una clínica para hacer unos estudios

**POV EUGEO **

El día de supervivencia había pasado rápido, en parte fue divertido la mejor parte fue que con liz nos pusimos las bolsas par dormí y asustamos a nuestros compañeros mas cercanos que manera de verlos salir corriendo pero cuando tenia tiempo para pensar me venia a la mente las palabras que le dije a asuna sobre kirito en verdad había hecho a mi hermano querido, estando lejos de ellos sentía mucho confianza y eso me dolia por eso cuando esto termine le contare la verdad a ellos. Con liz hablamos de todo era como decía mi novia una buena chica me gustaría tenerla como cuñada, porque parece que le gusta mi hermano ya que se mando al frente sola

-liz, que te parece kirito?- le pregunte mientras comíamos

-es un chico, muy amable y gentil nada comparado contigo jaja- me dijo la malvada

-oye yo también tengo sentimientos, pero no te parece guapo?- le pregunte

-etto, etto es lindo- me respondió con la cara roja

-jaja entonces te gusta mi hermano- le dije al ver su rostro

-no, no claro que no- me dijo negando la cabeza

Llego el día de volver a la ciudad, yo estaba esperando a kirito y mi novia pero vi a un profesor correr a toda máquina trayendo en su espalda a alguien, como no lo vi bien no le di importancia y seguí esperando al cabo de varios minutos liz me llamo diciéndome que llevaron a kirito al hospital que algo había pasado y parecía que tenía algunas costillas rotas, mi desesperación fue tal que me subí al auto de un profesor no me importaba si quería o no tenía que llevarme con kirito, luego de varios tire y afloje gane yo. Espera a asuna pero no llegaba mas así que me marche con el profesor directo para la clínica, al llegar me tope con mi padre que parecía un loco por eso me aleje y fui por un café o algo para comer, me preguntaba si algo me hubiera pasado el estaría así o no pero luego me rete yo mismo, pensar de esa manera me hizo hacer la locura de mentirle a mi novia no podía dejar que mi cabeza haga otra locura. Ya más tranquilo me acerque a mi papa, pero fue el gesto de el que me dejo mudo

-eugeo menos mal que tu estas bien- me dijo al abrazarme fuerte

-si papa, ¿por qué preguntas eso?- le dije me parecía raro

-me llamaron y me dijeron que mis hijos tuvo un accidente, no espera más que Salí volando del trabajo directo para acá- me dijo al soltarme

-sí pero fue solo kirito, no sé que le paso pero parece que se rompió unas costillas… etto ¿te preocupaste por mi también?- le pregunte con temor

-hum, obvio que si eres mi hijo- me dijo para luego llegar el doctor

El doctor nos dijo que kirito se había roto solo dos costillas pero fuera de eso nada grave, salí afuera para encender mi celular y ver algún mensaje de asuna pero nada parece que se había enojado por dejarla sola. Al caer la noche nos peleamos con mi papa porque le dije que se vaya a descansar y él me dijo a mi pero ninguno quiso irse así que nos quedamos los dos, no podíamos pasar ya que mi hermano estaba durmiendo por los sueros, fui a la cafetería de la clínica pero me toque con una hermosa persona

-asuna ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte

-etto, quise venir ya que por mi culpa kirito esta así- me dijo algo triste

-pero ¿que dices?- le pregunte mientras atrás mio aparecía mi padre

-subimos a la montaña, subí rápido y me aleje de el trato de detenerme pero no quise bajar mi ritmo como estaba todo oscuro no vi el precipicio cuando lo vi estaba por caerme pero kirito salto y me cubrió del choque con los arboles… eso fue lo que paso, por favor sepa perdonarme kayaba san- dijo mi novia agachando la cabeza, no se pero me agarro una locura ella había causado eso casi pierdo a mi hermano por esa actitud

-hum, no hay nada que disculpar- dijo mi padre

-asuna como pudiste poner la vida de kirito en riesgo por una tontería, te creí más razonable pero me equivoque todavía eres la hija malcriada de papi- le dije con mucha furia

-eugeo compórtate no es manera de tratarla así- me reto mi padre alzando la voz

-pero papa- le dije pero me interrumpió

-ella pudo equivocarse pero llevo a tu hermano hasta su carpa, le puso una venda y lo cuido sin eso el estado de kirito sería peor, así que nosotros le tenemos que agradecer asuna san por cuidar de mi hijo- le dijo mi padre agachando la cabeza yo no lo tolere y me fui

**POV KIRITO **

En pleno camino para la clínica tuve otra falta de aire por el cual me desmaye, me desperté en una cama y parecía que ya era de noche quise levantarme pero el dolor era más agudo que antes, una enfermera ingreso me dijo nada de levantarme y que mis familiares salieron que pronto ingresarían a verme. Pase varios minutos mirando la ventana, en el televisor no pasaban nada interesante, suspire aburrido desearía irme pero una voz me llamo

-¿Cómo estas kirito?- asuna entraba al cuarto me parecía extraño que ella estuviera

-sí, nada serio, etto ¿porque estás aquí?- le pregunte algo confundido

-que acaso no me quieres ver- me pregunto enojada para luego arrepentirse de lo dicho

-jeje claro que si solo que pensé que solo estarían mi hermano y kayaba- le respondió algo nervioso

-si ellos están, eugeo Salí enojado y tu padre me dijo que entre primero- me respondió le indique se siente y acepto

-¿enojado?- le pregunte

-si, le conté la verdad del accidente y me trato mal pero tiene razón- me respondió triste

-claro que no tiene razón- le respondí enojado algo que no lo pensé bien

-si la tiene soy una niña malcriada, por mi culpa tienes las costillas rotas soy una tonta que no piensa en los demás- me dijo casi en llanto

-claro que no, asuna eres una buena chica desde que te conozco piensas en los demás así que sácate esa idea de tu cabeza- le dije de manera feroz para luego quejarme de moverme mucho

Asuna se acerco y puso su mano sobre mi mano en la parte donde me dolía, levante mi cabeza y la mire parecía que la luz de la luna con sus ojos casi lagrimeando le daban un cierto toque tierno trate de luchar por no hacerlo pero tenía que hacerlo otra vez esa sensación que me dominaba y no me dejaba pensar solo tenía una idea era besarlo no importaba nada mas

-se… que me puedo arrepentir mucho de esto pero no puedo… en verdad que no puedo- le dije al mirarla a los ojos y hacerla que se acerque a mi

-¿que no puedes?- me respondió mientras la sente en la cama

Sin más la bese, era algo difícil de explicar sus labios eran algo prohibido pero valia la pena miles de cosas me pasaban por la cabeza, era la novia de mi hermano pero igual tenía que besarla ya parecía que mi vida dependía de ese beso, capaz que al correr de los días me arrepentiría de lo que estoy haciendo pero algo era seguro que si no lo hacía me arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho, viviría como una traidor pero esos labios lo valían. Me separe de ella, los dos nos quedamos en silencio no quise mirarla a la cara, gire despacio los ojos y ella también miraba para la dirección contraria

-etto… mejor me voy tu para querrá verte- me dijo asuna al levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta

-etto… si gracias… por la visita- le dije sin mirarla, pero antes de irse se dio vuelta

-por lo menos se que esta vez pensaste en mi y no en alice- me lo dijo en tono burlón pero hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco que cuando le quise responder ya se había ido

**POV ASUNA **

Era el último día, me desperté siguiéndome mal por lo del beso y el nombre de esa chica pero me levante para preparar un fuego ya que hacia frio mientras kirito seguía durmiendo pero la fiebre ya bajo eso me tranquilizo. Lo deje dormir para ir en busca de más leña mientras buscaba ramas me puse a pensar en esa chica ¿como será?, ¿Qué significo para kirito?, ¿será que podre contra ella? Lo último lo negué con la cabeza en verdad no sabía que estaba pensando, era mi cuñado no podía dejar que mi cabeza imagine cosas yo amaba a eugeo, cierto…. No?

Cuando volví lo vi levantando, algo que no me gustaba caminaba pero se notaba los signos de dolor en su rostro y en su forma de caminar, deje las ramas cerca del fuego pero pareció kirito con algo que me encanto…. Comida desde ayer no había probado bocado alguno

-hola asuna- apareció con esa sonrisa pero cuando lo veía me volvía el nombre alice

-kirito!, etto no debes levantarte- le dije de mala manera todavía no estaba en buena forma

-no te preocupes estoy bien algo lento pero bien- me dijo despreocupado y eso no me gustaba pero me mostro la comida

-comida, ¿donde la conseguiste?- le dije emocionada desde ayer no comía nada

-la puse encima de aquel árbol para no atraer animales salvajes- me dijo dios kirito eres un genio pensé al comer un poco

Luego de comer algo, me fui a preparar mas fuego o eso intentaba realmente esto no era lo mio pero mi "pareja" se coloco en un árbol y desde allí me gritaba los pasos por momentos fue cómico por consejos o por los accidentes que ocasionaba como soplar las cenizas y que se vayan al pelo fue doloroso pero divertido o eso pensaba yo ya que lo veía sonreír a kirito y me sentía aliviada pero algo me seguía incomodando

-etto, kirito- le dije al acercarme a él quería saber si se acordaba de ayer

-si dime- me dijo parecía que disimulaba el dolor

-¿que recuerdas de anoche?-le dije serio pero sin mirarlo me moría de vergüenza

-anoche… hum solo me acuerdo del accidente y que me desperté con la venda, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- me dijo con cara de tonto me sentía dichosa pero mal

-etto, etto, como te lo podría decir- le dije llena de dudas, solo tenia ganas de decirle la verdad pero no podía

-no te preocupes te entiendo, le diré a eugeo que fue solo por esa noche- me dijo lo cual lo tome muy mal osea que yo era su beso de una noche

-etto, ¿COMO QUE SOLO POR ESA NOCHE?- le dije enojada solo era eso un beso de noche, nada mas pero luego me quise morir al pensar eso y mas que nada por decirle eso

-si, acaso no tuvimos que dormir en la misma carpa- me dijo eso con una sonrisa me quede en shock había confundido todo menos mal

-oh si eso- le dije para sonar que discutíamos lo mismo

-descuida, le explicare todo a mi hermano así no tendrás problema- me dijo de manera tranquila capaz para hacerme despreocupar

-si gracias kirito- le dije para irme a mi destruida carpa

Me retaba mentalmente por las cosas que decía sin pensarlo, no éramos nada pero me hizo enojar la frase "solo por esa noche" no se porque me dieron ganas de pegarle y de besarlo pero primero pegarle. El profesor llego con los demás alumnos sin dudar le conté lo del accidente pero creo que fue mala idea porque cuando le termine de hablar cargo a kirito en su espalda y empezó a correr como loco ósea las costillas que le quedaban bien a kirito las acaba de romper el profesor en esa corrida. Mientras los demás seguíamos caminando hasta el punto de inicio yo seguía en las nubes, algo era seguro desde ese día las cosas cambiarían con kirito pero que pasaría con mi novio, al llegar luego de varias minutos yo diría horas me tope con Liz diciéndome que se llevaron a kirito y que eugeo fue con un profesor por mi era mejor pero seguro que tenía que explicarle todo a kayaba y eso sonaba mal para mí.

Luego de 4 horas llegue a mi casa, me duche y Salí directo para la clínica mis padres me quisieron detener pero luego de explicarle me dieron permiso pero claro luego tendría que traer en persona a kirito para que ellos se disculpen. Llegue a la clínica, realmente dude en entrar ya que no sabía la reacción de kayaba al saber que por mí su hijo estaba así pero entre sin temor, camine y me encontré con eugeo

-asuna ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo primero que me dijo ni un hola parecía que le afecto el accidente

-etto, quise venir ya que por mi culpa kirito esta así- le dije ya con temor quise retomar la idea de irme pero no podía

-pero ¿que dices?- me dijo con los ojos abiertos, temor, temor solo sentía en mas atrás de mi novio apareció su padre

-subimos a la montaña, subí rápido y me aleje de el trato de detenerme pero no quise bajar mi ritmo como estaba todo oscuro no vi el precipicio cuando lo vi estaba por caerme pero kirito salto y me cubrió del choque con los arboles… eso fue lo que paso, por favor sepa perdonarme kayaba san- le explique en forma breve lo sucedido y me dirige a kayaba

-hum, no hay nada que disculpar- dijo kayaba su respuesta en verdad me dejo muda

-asuna como pudiste poner la vida de kirito en riesgo por una tontería, te creí más razonable pero me equivoque todavía eres la hija malcriada de papi- esta vez hablo mi novio en forma brusca y con odio, me dolió pero tenía razón

-eugeo compórtate no es manera de tratarla así- kayaba lo reto por hablarme de esa forma algo que me llamo la atención

-pero papa- eugeo quiso hablar y seguir tratándome mal pero su padre me salvo

-ella pudo equivocarse pero llevo a tu hermano hasta su carpa, le puso una venda y lo cuido sin eso el estado de kirito sería peor, así que nosotros le tenemos que agradecer asuna san por cuidar de mi hijo- le dijo kayaba en mi interior me sentí tan aliviada por las palabras de él pero parece que mi novio no que se marcho enojado

Luego de esa conversación fui para la habitación de kirito, nos habían dicho que no podíamos pasar hasta que despierte pero cuando mire para el interior el estaba mirando la ventana así que entre sin problema, algo me decía que no lo haga y le hice caso era mejor que su padre entre primero pero el se negó dejándome el lugar a mi, bueno entre

-¿Cómo estas kirito?- le dije al cerrar la puerta despacio

-bien, nada serio, etto ¿porque estás aquí?- me pregunto al verme detenidamente por unos segundos

-que acaso no me quieres ver- le respondí yo y mi boca otra vez ocasionándome problemas

-jeje claro que si solo que pensé que solo estarían mi hermano y kayaba- me respondió con sonrojo eso me puso feliz

-si ellos están, eugeo Salí enojado y tu padre me dijo que entre primero- le respondí triste por mi novio, me senté en una silla al lado de su cama

-¿enojado?- me pregunto de forma dudosa

-si, le conté la verdad del accidente y me trato mal pero tiene razón- le dije y era verdad eugeo tenia razón era una malcriada

-claro que no tiene razón- me respondió elevando la voz lo cual me hizo que levante mi rostro y lo vea

-si la tiene soy una niña malcriada, por mi culpa tienes las costillas rotas soy una tonta que no piensa en los demás- le dije al pensar como cayo para salvarme eso no hacían las personas buenas solo las tontas como yo

-claro que no, asuna eres una buena chica desde que te conozco piensas en los demás así que sácate esa idea de tu cabeza- me dijo con reto parecía que estaba enojado por decirme yo misma esas cosas pero cuando termino se retorció de dolor

Por pura inercia puse mi mano en el lugar donde le dolía y choque con su mano, levante mi rostro y lo mire, había algo que desde el día que lo conocí que me llamo la atención de el ya que solo él podía hacerme sentir esa sensación rara pero placentera, no se escuchaba nada ya tenía una idea y aunque me dolía lo tenía que hacer, el por su parte se acerco a mi parecía tan bien decidido, agarro mi mano suavemente

-se… que me puedo arrepentir mucho de esto pero no puedo… en verdad que no puedo- me dijo casi en forma de disculpa, yo solo seguía mirándolo a los ojos

-¿que no puedes?- respondi al sentarme en su cama

Me callo con un beso tierno y llenos de cosas, no podía pensar pero le devolví el beso con algo de pasión me sentía rara, mal, triste pero ese beso me cambio ahora me sentía segura y feliz. A pesar que estaba horriblemente mal que me este besando con mi cuñado el hermano de mi novio no podíamos hacer nada ya que a los dos nos gano el deseo por mi parte era la segunda vez que probaba esos suaves labios y ojala que nunca termine este beso pero recordé que en cualquier momento entraría kayaba o peor eugeo por eso a pesar de mi deseo de seguir me separe de el, seguro que me agarraría la culpa por haber hecho eso pero algo tenia seguro jamás me arrepentiría de besarlo. Me separe y me puse a su contrario para no mirarlo por largos segundo no nos hablamos ya era algo incomodo tanto silencio

-etto… mejor me voy tu para querrá verte- le dije al levantarme y seguir hasta la puerta

-etto… si gracias… por la visita- me dijo puede ver de reojo que estaba completamente colorado eso me hacía gracia así que hice mi última travesura

-por lo menos se que esta vez pensaste en mi y no en alice- le dije para luego cerrar la puerta y reírme mentalmente pude escuchar sus gritos llamándome

Kayaba apareció, le agradecí y volví a pedirle perdón el solo los acepto, Salí en busca de eugeo pero no lo encontré pero me fui muy contenta, seguro que los próximos días serán incómodos entre él y yo pero algo esta bien en mi y era poder recordar el beso de kirito

Hikari jeager: jaja si se que eugeo no merecer ser así, su personalidad en la novela es diferente a la que le doy acá pero necesitaba otro personaje que sea parecido a kirito para darle más emoción a la historia, era eso o ponerle a Klein pero no me convencía un triangulo amoroso de kiritoxasunaxklein suena mal u.u, espero que te guste el capitulo

Paulakawaii: jaja no soy malo sino que me gusta hacer cosas malas XD, espero que te guste el capitulo

Diegolz: gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo

Asuna kirigaya: gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo, alguna recomendación es aceptable


	5. Chapter 5

**POV KIRITO **

Me instale en mi cama con gran esfuerzo, me sentía bien salvo algunos momentos en los cuales me movía de forma apresurada y ahí volvía los dolores a pesar de que podía hacer cosas me negaron ir a al colegio por lo menos una semana más, quise protestar porque quería hablar con asuna pero kayaba fue muy directo sobre mi repuso así que solo me quede acostado fueron los días más aburridos de mi vida ni podía agarrar la computadora para ayudar en la empresa.

Mi hermano me traía la comida, me ayuda en levantarme se preocupaba por mi por momentos parecía que quería limpiar una culpa que llevaba con el pero lo más llamativo fue que los días posteriores estaba deprimido, yo lo conocía muy bien además no era necesario saber el porqué ya que el problema se llamaba asuna la pelea que tuvieron por los dichos de mi hermano hirieron a la chica, y al correr de los días las cosas iban para peor varias veces me levante y lo veía agarrar el teléfono pero por su rostro nadie le atendía para colmo había momentos en que recordaba el beso y las palabras de asuna y me daba tristeza… arrepentirme no, pero tristeza si tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlos pero antes tenía que arreglar la situación mía

Luego de darme el alta, volvía al colegio por me sentía feliz nuevamente todos me fueron a abrazar fue una mala idea pero les agradecí las cartas y los gestos de cariño, me sentí con shino la cual fue la único que no me salto para abrazarme y eso hacía que la quiera. La clase empezó pero todavía faltaba la chica que buscaba yo y su amiga Liz pero las cosas se pusieron mejor cuando la vi entrar por la puerta apenas saludo al profesor y nuestra miradas chocaron yo me quede mudo pero ella me recibió con una sonrisa alegre, eso me ponía feliz pero no del todo por su parte Liz salto hacia mi tirándome del asiento

-volviste kirito, al fin alguien me ayudara en ingles- me decía la chica casi llorando

Me ayudaron a levantar con gran dolor, no la odiaba pero podría haber bajado su fuerza un poco pero una buena amiga Liz algo salvaje pero de buen corazón. A la hora del almuerzo salí para hablar con asuna pero no la encontré en la cafetería ni tampoco a mi hermano, cuando estaba por rendirme los vi en la azotea abrí un poco la puerta para verlos pelear de manera llamativa más que nada asuna que parecía fuera de si lo que se hayan dicho debió ser algo muy serio ya que la chica tenía una cara de enojo terrible sin más asuna salió dejando a mi hermano solo y yo otra vez me quede sin hablarle

**POV ASUNA **

Me entere que kirito estaba en su casa, por momentos quise ir a verlo pero no podía porque me tenía que cruzar con mi novio y por el momento estábamos alejados por mi tontería y su actitud así que decidí esperar que el chico volviera al colegio. Con relación al beso me puse a pensar los días posteriores y en verdad me gusto… el beso claro por un lado me tranquilizaba el recordarlo pero me preguntaba que sería ahora en adelante para luego agárrame la cabeza y notar el lio en que estaba metida, por un lado resolver las cosas con eugeo y por otro lado definir las cosas con kirito era mucho para una chica

Los días siguieron sin noticias de kirito pero eugeo quiso hablar conmigo pero todavía no podía dirigirle la palabra estaba dolida, es mas trato de agarrar mi mano en pleno colegio pero me quite de su camino en clase me mandaba notas, mensajes de texto, utilizaba a mi mejor amiga para que le hable pero yo solo hacia oído sordos se nota que no entendía en nada a las mujeres él. Alguna veces me llamaba a la noche yo solo miraba el id y no atendía quería tiempo para mi sola pero no entendía eso el, un día llegue tarde al colegio no podía dormir va no me dejaron dormir ya que cierta persona me llamaba o me mandaba mensaje no me dejo dormir si apagaba el celular me llama al teléfono fijo de mi casa, al abrir la puerta y disculparme por el retraso al profesor note que había vuelto kirito al colegio me miro note cierto brillo en sus ojos por un momento me puso feliz y me lleno de tranquilidad su mirada capaz que todavía sentía culpa por ser la que ocasiono su accidente pero algo era seguro había vuelto a sonreír y era gracias a el pero la felicidad fue corta ni me senté que ya empezó el acoso de eugeo hacia mí.

A la hora del almuerzo, me levante para irme con mis amigas pero mi novio me agarro con mucha fuerza mi muñeca y me saco del salón me llevo hasta la azotea del colegio

-ahora si vamos a hablar bien, ¿Por qué me ignoras?- me pregunto de manera brusca

\- y ti que te parece, me puse mal cuando me dijiste todo eso en la clínica- le dije al agarrarme la muñeca

-si estuve mal pero por esa tontería no me hablas a mí, tu novio- me decía sin ni siquiera pedirme perdón

-si estoy muy dolida por todo lo que me dijiste encima al frente de tu padre y para completar ni te atreviste a pedir pedirme perdón solo quieres que lo olvide como si fuera algo sin valor pero lamento decirte que si tiene valor tus palabras- le dije ya casi con mi enojo al tope

-sí pero tu causaste el accidente de mi hermano como querías que responda al saber que mi novia casi mata a mi hermano- me dijo en algo tenía razón

\- y tú piensas que no me duele, cuando lo vi caer me dolió mas que nada lo cuide sé que eso no cambia mi error pero deberías saber que lo hice por ti- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar la caída

-lo sé pero hay otra cosa de la cual te quiero hablar, hace tiempo que quiero decírtelo- me dijo con la cabeza agachada nunca lo vi así

-que quieres decirme- le pregunte temiendo lo peor

-te mentí- me dijo mientras miraba para otro lado

-¿en que me mentiste?- le dije sin saber lo que me decía

-lo… que dije sobre kirito… todo es mentira- me dijo sin mirarme a la cara

-eugeo, ¿como pudiste?- solo le conteste no por enojo sino porque esta defraudada de el

-lo sé, estuve mal por eso perdóname- me dijo desesperado

-no estoy enojada sino más que nada defraudada… una cosa es que hayas mentido pero que hayas dicho todo eso sobre kirito es una cosa que no se tolera- le dije con enfado pero no sabía si por la mentira o porque había dicho cosas malas de kirito

-¿a ti te gusta kirito?- me pregunto esta vez me miro fijo a los ojos

-DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO!- le grite con toda la furia ya había pasado un limite

-esta bien es una pregunta nada- me dijo

Salí enojada, me aleje de todos no quería ver ni hablar con nadie ya que no me controlaba si alguien se me cruzaba era capaz de matarlo por solo verme, necesitaba estar sola ya que ni en el salón podía estar ya que empezaron los murmullos sobre mi relación con eugeo ya algunos me miraban con ojos de enamorados y otras chicas hacían lo mismo con mi novio eso si que era algo molesto tanto para mí como para él, sonó la campana como nunca ese ruido fue un alivio para mí que si me quedaba más tiempo mataría a alguien o varios se iría a casa herido, trate de hacer todo lento para no toparme con nadie cuando ya no había casi nadie me dispuse a salir ya en el pasillo de salida vi a cierta persona sentada afuera como esperándome

-¿que haces aquí?- le dije de mala manera

-estoy esperando a shino, quiere que la acompañe a un lugar- me dijo kirito mientras se levantaba

-así… que tu y shino- le dije de manera boba pero quería saber la respuesta

-etto, no somos amigos- me dijo con una sonrisa

-kirito, etto se que no pudimos hablar y en verdad tenemos que hablar pero…- le decía pero su mano en mi cabeza me interrumpió

-no digas nada, se nota que necesitas tiempo para ti así que cuando estés mejor hablaremos- me dijo mientras me daba una caricia en mi cabeza

-etto, vamos kirito- apareció shino en el momento más inoportuno

La verdad que por lejos fue el peor dia de mi vida, no queria saber como iba a terminar pero como iba no tenia mucha fe de mejorar eso sin contar que tuve que aguantar los interrogatoria de mis padres por la tardanza mia me mencionaban a mi novio y yo ni queria oir su nombre, subi y sin cambiarme me recoste en mi cama mientras abrazaba fuerte una almohada para colmo empezo a sonar mi celular ya tenia una idea de quien era por eso deje que suene pero era una llamada tras otra, llegue a mi punto que agarre el celular y sin fijarme bien quien me llamaba atendi

-estan complicado que me dejes sola un rato- le grite con ganas pero la contestacion me dejo muda

-etto, creo que llame en un mal momento- me dijo kirito con una risa nerviosa, me senti horrible por la forma que le hable

-no, perdon kirito crei que era eugeo- le dije con voz triste

-etto, asuna ¿tienes planes para hoy a la noche?-me pregunto nervioso menos mal que no me vio porque mi cara se puso roja

-etto, no ¿porque preguntas?- le pregunte mientras trataba de controlar mi corazon

-te parece si... Tenemos... Una cena tu y yo... Digo si quieres ya que nos debemos una charla- me dijo kirito, la verdad que mi cabeza decia cita con kirito, cita con kirito

-hi, si dime a que hora y donde- le dije feliz

Corte la llamada y sali directo para mi ropero a buscar algo propiado para la cita digo cena me probe varios vestidos pero algunos eran muy elegantes pero queria algo simple y que sea casual hasta que encontre un vestido algo largo de color blanco, no muy elegante pero lindo luego me bañe rapido nunca me habia bañado tan rapido capaz por el corto tiempo que tenia o por la emocion me gustaria creer que es por el primero, a mis padres les dije que tenia que hacer algunas cosas con liz y por suerte se lo creyeron. Llegue al cafe ya afuera estaba un hombre enorme que me guio hacia la azotea al abrir la puerta me encontre con una sorpresa

**POV EUGEO **

Luego de la discusión por el accidente de kirito no hable con mi novia, en cierta parte estaba dolido por su actitud pero algo me decía que yo tenía la culpa capaz fue por las mentiras que le dije, a mi hermano le dieron el alta pero por precaución le dijeron que no vaya al colegio por lo menos una semana maldecía su suerte pero esa semana se ocupe de ayudarlo a comer, levantarlo pero seguía pensando en asuna ya que en el colegio no me hablaba parecía que estaba muy enojada conmigo además intente llamarla pero no me atendía, le mande miles de mensajes y no me respondió en verdad odiaba estas actitudes de niña caprichosa soy su novio tenía que por lo menos decirme el porqué de su enojo

El día de colegio entre con cara de pocos amigos, me urgía hablar con asuna encima en el colegio empezaron los rumores de separación y cientos de chicos se le acercaban con propuestas o declaraciones de amor eso odiaba pero cuando entro solo miro a mi hermano y me volvió a ignorar eso fue el colmo tendría que arreglar esto, no fue hasta cuando nos dieron la orden de salir para almorzar sin esperar agarre a mi novia y la saque del salón

-ahora si vamos a hablar bien, ¿Por qué me ignoras?- le pregunte cuando le solté la muñeca

\- y ti que te parece, me puse mal cuando me dijiste todo eso en la clínica- me contesto ya sabía que era tontería su silencio hacia mi

-si estuve mal pero por esa tontería no me hablas a mí, tu novio- le dije me quería tranquilizar pero mis nervios podían mas

-si estoy muy dolida por todo lo que me dijiste encima al frente de tu padre y para completar ni te atreviste a pedir pedirme perdón solo quieres que lo olvide como si fuera algo sin valor pero lamento decirte que si tiene valor tus palabras- me dijo eso si que fue un golpe bajo

-sí pero tu causaste el accidente de mi hermano como querías que responda al saber que mi novia casi mata a mi hermano- le dije para que recapacite y olvide todo esto

\- y tú piensas que no me duele, cuando lo vi caer me dolió más que nada lo cuide sé que eso no cambia mi error pero deberías saber que lo hice por ti- me dijo y algo momento se me vino a la cabeza la mentira era momento decirle la verdad no quería pero tenía que hacerlo

-lo sé pero hay otra cosa de la cual te quiero hablar, hace tiempo que quiero decírtelo- le dije con cabeza agachada no quería verla

-¿que quieres decirme?- me pregunto con temor pero no lo quería ver

-te mentí- le dije sin rodeos

-¿en que me mentiste?- me dijo mirando fijo pero yo no la miraba

-lo… que dije sobre kirito… todo es mentira- le dije sentí un alivio pero ahora tenía que esperar su devolución

-eugeo, ¿como pudiste?- me dijo pero por mi sentía que no era enojo

-lo sé, estuve mal por eso perdóname- le dije tratando de olvidar todo y que no peleemos mas

-no estoy enojada sino más que nada defraudada… una cosa es que hayas mentido pero que hayas dicho todo eso sobre kirito es una cosa que no se tolera- me dijo por su forma de decirlo parecía dolida pero algo no me gustaba de todo eso

-¿a ti te gusta kirito?- le dije serio mirándola a los ojos para luego arrepentirme de eso

-DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO!- grito nunca la había visto así

-esta bien es una pregunta nada- le dije cuando la quería abrazar se fue casi echando fuego

La verdad que parecía que metí otra vez la pata ya que tenía cara de puro enojo es mas la espere para salir juntos pero tardaba demasiado algo me decía que era mejor que la llame a la noche por eso me fui, a la salida me tope con mi hermano que espera a su amiga shino quise esperarlo y así salir los 4 pero asuna tardaba mucho parecía que lo hacía apropósito. A la noche me sentía peor recordaba mi tonta pregunta me sentía un tonto al dejar que mi mente haga locuras de nuevo, es mas estaba a tal punto que agarre el teléfono y la llame, la llame, la llame pero ninguna de las veces ella levantaba el teléfono nunca me sentí tan mal en mi vida caí en puro llanto sin nadie que me ayude me sentía solo

-hermano. ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto kirito al verme sentado en el piso llorando

-la perdí, la perdí hermano- le dije mientras me caía las lagrimas

-pero, ¿Qué dices?- me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a subir las escaleras

-asuna la perdí- le decía mientras me puso en mi cama

-baka, no la perdiste es solo una pelea, confía en mí- me dijo mi hermano algo en el me hacía creer que lo que decía era verdad

-no lo se esta muy enojada conmigo, no creo que me hable mas- le dije ya sin llorar

-tengo una idea- me dijo para luego explicarme bien todo

En menos de dos horas yo estaba en el cafe del amigo de kirito, vestido de la mejor manera con un traje de vestir negro con una rosa, me parecia raro que Agil haya hecho todo una cena de lujo en especial para mi ya que tenía entendido que no se llevaba bien conmigo pero me parecio algo genial todo esto una cena pacifica, ahora faltaba que entre ella

-eugeo... Que significa ¿todo esto?- me pregunto asuna al pasar la puerta de la azotea y verme vestido de traje

-una cena entre tu y yo, quiero recomponer las cosas- le dije mientras me acerque a ella para sentarla en la mesa

-etto, esta bien- me dijo mientras la sente en su lugar

La velada fue casi perfecta, comimos, nos reimos, recordamos viejos momentos, la verdad que kirito se habia sobrepasado con esta idea a la hora del postre nos pusimos a bailar la saque a bailar debajo de las estrellas, la luz de la luna le daba un toque carismatico a asuna, mientras seguiamos bailando le di vuelta ahora ella miraba para la puerta, me acerque a su rostro pero no para besarla sino para hablarle

-asuna te amo- le dije decidido

-eugeo...- me dijo pero la interrumpi

-te amo, cambiaste mi vida para siempre sin ti no soy nada solo pienso en ti se que me he equivocado pero por favor perdoname, tu y kirito son lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida, que dices ¿volvemos a estar bien?- le pregunte, ella miro hacia la puerta por unos segundos para luego mirarme

-si, volvamos a estar bien- me respondio sin mas la bese en forma tierna

-"gracias kirito"- pensaba al volver a estar bien con mi novia

**POV KIRITO **

Cuando la vi acercarse con la cara enojada me baje rápido, algo que había aprendido de Klein es que si una mujer esta con la cara así es mejor darle tiempo y no presionarla si usaba ese consejo de mi amigo en serio que estaba desesperado pero dentro de todo sonaba algo razonable por eso no la busque y ni le hable por todo el día, a la hora de la salida note que ella estaba haciendo tiempo era obvio que no quería volverse con mi hermano pero no podía quedarme ya que le había prometido acompañarla a shino a comprarse un nuevo programa de computadora pero ella me dijo que la espera en la salida que tenía que llevar unos papeles, me senté en la salida ya no había casi nadie pero una voz me devolvió a la realidad

-¿que haces aquí?- me pregunto de mala manera, consejo de Klein hablarle bien a una mujer enojada

-estoy esperando a shino, quiere que la acompañe a un lugar- le dije de manera común tratando de sonar tranquilo

-así… que tu y shino- me pregunto de forma pacífica, en verdad servían los consejos de Klein

-etto, no somos amigos- le dije con una sonrisa

-kirito, etto se que no pudimos hablar y en verdad tenemos que hablar pero…- me decía pero no era momento ya que shino podría volver en cualquier momento por eso puse mi mano en cabeza en forma cariñosa

-no digas nada, se nota que necesitas tiempo para ti así que cuando estés mejor hablaremos- le dije al darle una caricia en su cabeza

-etto, vamos kirito- apareció shino, solo afirme con la cabeza para luego alejarme de asuna

Recorrimos varios lugares pero al final pudimos encontrarlo a ese programa, como habiamos terminado antes pase por el cafe de Agil me recibio con un vaso de gaseosa para luego sentarse en una mesa conmigo por sus años de experiencia ademas porque me conocia noto que algo me traia mal

-oye ¿porque esa cara?- me pregunto al mirarme fijo

-la verdad es por una chica, es muy complicado todo-le dije mientras sacaba mi celular

-entonces cuentame, para algo somos amigos- me dijo, lo cual me puso feliz al saber que contaba con el para lidiar con mis problemas

Le conte todo a Agil, la sensacion que asuna me provocaba, el casi beso pero cuando nos detuvo el repartidor, la noche en que la salve en pleno bosque, la situación cuando parece que la bese pensando en alice y al final el beso que me dio en la clinica, la verdad que fue mucho y por el rostro de mi amigo parecia algo emocionado pero cuando mencione quien era asuna su rostro cambio de emocionado a sorpresivo y no era para menos no todos los dias te pasaban cosas con la novia de tu hermano, suspire en verdad me sentia desahogado mas que nada aliviado por su parte Agil me dijo que la llame y le hable pero le conte la pelea y tuvo una idea buena pero se podria malinterpretar

-si la chica esta mal traela aqui y les preparo una cena- me dijo Agil

-etto, no ¿seria como una cita?, lo podria malinterpretar- le dije, la idea era buena pero no me gustaba del todo

-llamala y veras- me dijo, asi que la llame, sono y sonaba hasta que por fin atendio pero de manera particular

estan complicado que me dejes sola un rato- Me grito en verdad que me asusto hasta Agil temblo

-etto, creo que llame en un mal momento- Le dije con una risa nerviosa

-no, perdon kirito crei que era eugeo- me dijo parece que la pelea con mi hermano le afecto mucho

-etto, asuna ¿planes para hoy a la noche?-Le pregunte nervioso y mas que nads todo sonrojadi mientras mi amigo se burlaba de mi

-etto, no ¿porque preguntas?- Me dijo por primera vez me encanto que me digan que no

-te parece si... Tenemos... Una cena tu y yo... Digo si quieres ya que nos debemos una charla- Le dije mientras agil me hacia gestos de dos parejas besandose

-hi, si dime a que hora y donde- Me dijo, yo salte de alegria

Corte para irme a mi casa a preparame antes le di las buenas noticias a Agil el cual me abrazo y que el se encargaria de todo, casi fui a mi casa corriendo mientras pensaba en la forma de como empezar la charla con asuna, al llegar a mi casa me encontre con algo que me rompio mi corazon a mi hermano llorando, me acerque preocupado pero sabia porque estaba asi

-hermano. ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunte al sentarme cerca de él

-la perdí, la perdí hermano-me dijo sin dejar de llorar

-pero que dices?- Le pregunte mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto

-asuna la perdi- me dijo al sentarse en su cama, me dolia verlo asi

-baka, no la perdiste es solo una pelea, confía en mí- Le dije sonando confiable ya habia dejado de llorar eso era bueno

-no lo se esta muy enojada conmigo, no creo que me hable mas- me dijo de forma mas tranquila

-tengo una idea- Le dije saque mi celular

Le di el cambio de noticias a Agil el cual lo tomo muy mal, no me sorprendia pero otra no quedaba, llegue con mi hermano le dije todo lo que tenia que hacer para luego aparecio mi amigo y me aviso la chica estaba por llegar lo cual me apresure y me escondi en la parte oscura de la puerta, la mire con su vestido estaba hermosa la verdad que sin palabras me quede pero parece que tambien asuna se quedo sin palabras al ver a mi hermano alli pero igual se sento y su velada empezo

-¿estas seguro de esto?- me pregunto Agil que vestida de mozo

-si... Hacen una linda pareja- le dije mientras sentia un pequeño dolor en el pecho que crecia

-mmm te lo digo fuera de ser tu amigo, ellos no cuadran como pareja- me dijo Agil lo cual me llamo la atencion

No le quise preguntar mas porque les llevaba la cena, se notaba que la estaban pasando bien ya que se rian no habia peleas yo en verdad no sabia porque seguia estando alli me quiera ir pero me quedaba igual mientras el dolor en mi pecho seguia creciendo y doliendo peor, mientras esperaban el postre se pusieron a bailar mi atencion fue hacia mi celular que tenia un mensaje de kayaba necesitando mi ayuda cuando volvi a ver a la pareja vi que mi hermano giro a asuna haciendo que me mire, nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella abrio los ojos al verme mientras yo le di una sonrisa fingida para que luego bese a mi hermano, eso no pude ver ya que el dolor se me hizo mas fuerte por eso abri la puerta y sali de ahi, en el callejon golpe un muro mientras decia maldicion para luego sentir como una lagrima recorria mi rostro

-"te lo mereces hermano, asuna debemos detener este juego"- pense para luego irme a la empresa mientras que eugeo y asuna volvia a ser lo que eran una hermosa pareja

**HIKARI JEAGER: JAJA ODIAS A ALICE, LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE LA ODIARIAS PEOR EN MI HISTORIA XD NO ADELANTARE MAS, GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE **

**PAULAKAWAII: JAJA NO TE ENOJES! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**POV ASUNA **

Me desperté algo rara, mire el día y era un hermoso día pero algo le quitaba la alegría del día, baje para desayunar todo iba genial hasta que tocaron el timbre era mi novio, había algo raro en el ya que la cena fue a hace dos días y desde ese día su puso como muy meloso conmigo quería hacer todo conmigo, entro y las caras de mis padres cambiaron

-hola, ¿tú no tienes casa?- le pregunto mi hermanita yui al mejor estilo de mi mama

-hola cuñadita, si solo vengo por tu hermana- le respondió con una sonrisa

-pero ¿podrías esperar afuera no?- le dijo mi hermana era obvio que mi madre la entreno bien

Luego del fatídico desayuno, en el cual no pude comer bien, caminamos por la calle cada rato se me acercaba y me daba pequeños besos o agarraba mi mano para caminar la idea no era mala pero yo no estaba de ánimos para hacer eso. Entramos al salón quería un poco de espacio por eso me senté con shino y liz pero parece que no entendió el mensaje ya que arrimo una silla y se puso con nosotras, era obvio que no captaba las indirectas

-eugeo, kirito ¿vendrá hoy?- le pregunto shino a mi novio, cuando pronuncio ese nombre sentí como se dio vuelta mi corazón

-creo que sí pero llegara tarde y se irá más temprano- le respondió mientras agarro mi mano y se ponía a jugar

No dijimos mas porque por la puerta entro kirito, lo vi y se me vino a la imagen de la cena del beso que le di mientras él me sonreía para luego irse no pudimos hablar ya que al día siguiente no apareció en el colegio y recién lo veía pero por su cara no estaba muy bien que digamos apenas nos saludo, se sentó para sacar una tablet y empezó a escribir olvidándose de todos. Cuando ingreso el profesor kirito se le acerco y le dijo varias cosas para luego volver a sentar, me miro yo le sonreí pero el solo me ignoro eso realmente me molesto y me dolió, en plena clase le envié mensajes de texto pero ninguno me respondió por eso recurrí al viejo hoja de papel, también el primero me lo ignoro ni se molesto a leerlo pero esto no quedaría así por eso le envié alrededor de 25 papeles hasta que uno lo leyó "podemos hablar" le puse en todos los papeles pero el solo me respondió "no puedo tengo cosas que hacer" me enoje que no le envié mas, el profesor me llamo para resolver un problema en el pizarrón cuando volví vi un papel en mi asiento algo me hacia desear que fuera de kirito pero no sino fue de eugeo que era un dibujo de una rosa que decía te amo para no ocasionar problemas solo le mande un beso volador. En la hora del almuerzo todo salimos, yo antes que nadie me tenía que alejar por un segundo de eugeo por eso me puse en la azotea mientras esperaba a liz que traiga mi almuerzo, necesitaba un tiempo sola quería poner mi cabeza en orden pero con una persona que cada rato quería besos o me decía cosas cursis no podía, escuche que la puerta se abrió me puse contra la pared para fijarme que no sea mi novio pero era kirito que saco su teléfono, hablo con alguien pensé que sería su padre pero cuando colgó Salí de mi escondite para hablar

-asuna- me dijo al guardar su teléfono

-así que tienes tu celular- le dije en forma de regaño

-ha, este no es mio es de mi hermano, toma dáselo - me dijo para luego tirármelo y querer irse

-espera tu y yo tenemos que hablar- le dije al cerrársele el paso con la cara sonrojada

-no pudo, tengo que irme a la empresa capaz cuando me desocupe- me dijo mientras Salí por la puerta con su mejor cara de todo me da igual

Luego de almorzar sola, entre al aula para ver que kirito se había marchado algo me incomodaba ósea el no era así, tenía que saber pero si le preguntaba directo a mi novia se daría cuenta pero pensé de que se daría cuenta si no somos nada solo cuñados pero mejor no le dije nada. Al terminar el día, Salí con liz como acompañante pero en la puerta de mi casa estaba eugeo con una cara de felicidad, ya me estaba agotando la paciencia, me acerque pero sin aviso me beso casi en forma salvaje era un beso feo porque no me lo vi venir y tenía la boca entre abierta lo cual hizo que me sangrara el labio

-eugeo no se que te sucede pero no trates de besarme así- le dije con calma la poca calma que tenia

-etto, perdón quise ser romántico- me dijo con una risa nerviosa

-¿necesitas algo más?- le dije porque se me quedo mirándome

-sí, te vengo a avisar que el viernes no hagas planes, ya que saldremos- me dijo feliz, a bueno lo que faltaba que me dé ordenes

\- veré que puedo hacer- le dije para irme para mi casa pero el me detuvo

-el sábado cumplimos un año, quiero hacer algo "especial" contigo- me dijo con sonrojo no le entendí bien lo que decía

-etto, esta bien veré que puedo hacer te dije- le dije para entrar rápido, era nuestro aniversario y yo lo había olvidado

Me acosté en mi cama mientras miraba el techo, era un día raro primero que mi novio estaba muy pegado conmigo pero lo que más me incomodaba era la situación con kirito, me venía miles de preguntas a mi cabeza hasta pensé que si extrañaba a esa chica alice… pero luego no quise pensar mas y me dedique a darme un buen baño para recuperar las energías, ahora tenía que pensar que le podría regalar a mi novio por nuestro primer año junto lo más sensato sería un foto de el conmigo pero no estaba muy segura de eso, mi baño paso rápido cuando Salí escuche un celular que no dejaba de sonar lo raro fue que no era mio cuando me acerque al origen del sonido me di cuenta que no le había dado el celular a eugeo, en la pantalla decía "kirito" por eso me atreví a atender

-al fin me atiendes, dile a kayaba que no iré hoy a casa y que tampoco iré mañana y no creo que pasado al colegio- decía kirito, yo me quede muda no lo vería en la semana

-etto, kirito soy asuna- le dije va era lo único que se me ocurrió

-ha asuna, ¿estás con eugeo?- me pregunto sonaba algo cansado

-etto, no pero es urgente así lo llamo a su casa- le dije preocupada

-no deja, lo llamare yo, nos vemos- me dijo de manera cortante para luego cortar

La semana había pasado rápido, no hubo grandes eventos solo que ya me había decidido en que regalarle pero algo me decía que el desearía otra cosa ya que desde ese día estuvo todos los días haciendo recordar que no haga planes, en verdad no tenía ganas de celebrar nuestro aniversario ya que tuvimos una pelea pero sentía que era una excusa que yo misma quería hacerme creer, con kirito la cosa fue nada de noticias recién supe por shino que la empresa de su padre tenía problemas con un mega programa que uno de los socios trajo una empresa para que la reprograme pero lo hicieron mal y el solo esta trabajando en eso ahora tenía sentido porque faltaba en clases. Un día antes de nuestro aniversario, me encontraba con liz en un café descansando de nuestro día de comprar semanales

-y dime ¿como te vas a preparar para la gran noche?- me pregunto mientras tomaba su café

-no se eugeo estuvo muy raro estos últimos días, no deja de remarcarme que no haga planes que el viernes a la noche es nuestro- le dije al recordar que no dejaba de decir eso cada vez que lo veía

-y bueno es especial para el pero no te veo muy emocionada, parece que cambiaste- me dijo algo me hizo retumbar en mi cabeza con esa frase

-la pelea que tuvimos me afecto, lo amo pero no estoy de ánimos para festejar algo como eso- le dije mientras jugaba con mi café

-es eso o ¿estás interesada en otra persona?- soltó mi amigo, eso me puso nerviosa

-etto, no solo quiero a eugeo para mi, nadie mas- le dije tratando de sonar bien

-¿me dejas decirte algo?- me dijo mi amiga alegremente

-si dime- le dije

-no lo tomes a mal, pero yo pienso que tu y eugeo no encajan como pareja- me dijo para luego levantarse

El día había llegado, según mi novio iríamos a comer, por eso me puse un vestido negro bastante sencillo, al bajar me tope que él me estaba esperando con un traje de vestir gris estaba bastante precioso para decir la verdad, me llevo una limosina blanca hacia un restaurante no era de mala pero la comida de ahí era horrible encima de costosa era horrible pero tuve que comer igual, el postre no esta mal pero mi novio no dejaba de hablar de como nos conocimos, de como fue nuestro primer en verdad recordar eso me puso feliz todo bien al final caminamos hasta la limosina pero antes le di mi regalo era una nuestra primer foto juntos como novios por su rostro parecía que no le agrado mucho yo espere que me dé el mio pero me dijo que sería más adelante, nos subimos al auto para luego bajarnos en su casa

-ven te daré mi regalo adentro- me dijo al bajar del auto

-etto, ¿pero tu padre y kirito?- le pregunte no quería entrar

-mi padre en la empresa y kirito creo que en la empresa hace días que no viene a casa- me dijo al entrar

-¿Qué te peleaste?- le pregunte preocupada

-no, pasa que un socio contrato a una empresa para reconfigurar algo y lo hicieron mal y sin eso la empresa no funciona, kirito esta trabajando duro en arreglarlo y mi padre esta allá para que vea que coma y descanse algo- me dijo para sentarse en el sillón

-ha y ¿bueno de que querías hablarme?- le pregunte para variar

-asuna, mi regalo es que hagamos el amor para unir nuestro amor- me dijo sonrojado, lo que escuche me dejo muda

-etto, etto, etto, eugeo yo… no estoy preparada aun para eso- le dije bien colorada

-pero mi amor ya cumplimos un año, es hora de pasar a una fase- me dijo al ponerse encima de mi para besarme

Lo deje besarme, se puso arriba mio y me besaba no estaba segura pero algo me hizo darme cuenta que no ya que cuando termino de besarme para decirme algo note que no veía a eugeo sino que veía a kirito… eso me puso feliz pero luego note que estaba con mi novio y lo rechace, me levante y Salí corriendo de ahí ni me subí al auto solo corrí mi cabeza no dejaba de pasarme imágenes de kirito no podía aguantar mas tenia miles de dudas porque en ese momento pensé en el, porque me apareció su rostro, porque me ponía mal por no verlo, corrí hasta llegar al lugar donde tenía que despejar mis dudas… ya estaba en la puerta de la empresa de kayaba tenía que hablarle y verlo a kirito… no me importaba nada solo quería verlo y escuchar su voz

**POV EUGEO **

Luego de la cena fabulosa mi relación con mi novia volvió a la normalidad pero seguía teniendo miedo de otro enfrentamiento por eso me decide en cambiar en ser como ella quería ósea más romántico por nuestro bien, por eso la iria a buscar directo a su casa pero cuando pensaba todo, algo me llamo la atención fue que mi hermano no estaba en mi casa por la hora no era común que el estuviera afuera, lo trate de llamar pero solo sonaba su celular algo me olia mal por eso llame a mi padre

-papa, kirito todavía no llego tienes noticias de el- le dije a mi padre

-si hijo, esta en la empresa, tuvimos un gran problema y el lo esta resolviendo- me dijo sonaba algo cansado

-¿quieres que vaya para allá?- le pregunte preocupado

-no deja, tu hermano se encargara, tu solo descansa que mañana tienes clases- me dijo para cortar

Otra vez dejado de lado por mi hermano, me fui a dormir preguntándome que habrá pasado. Al día siguiente me desperté la cama de kirito no estaba desordenada me parecía que no vino a casa cuando baje a desayunar, lo vi entrar a mi padre, luego de comento que un socio trajo a una empresa para reconfigurar algo y lo hicieron mal que sin eso la empresa no podía funcionar por eso mi hermano estaba allí, apreté mis puños al sentirme inútil solo podía mirar mientras ellos no dormían. Sali directo para la casa de mi novia, al llegar me abrieron ellos estaban recién desayunando parece que a mis suegros no le gusta levantarse porque tenían una cara de pocos amigos pero lo que me molesto fue la hermana de asuna

-hola, ¿tú no tienes casa?- me pregunto, mi novia era amable y ella no algo raro

-hola cuñadita, si solo vengo por tu hermana- le respondí con una sonrisa

-pero ¿podrías esperar afuera no?- me contesto, mire a mis suegro pero ninguno la reto

Al salir, fuimos al colegio en pleno camino le daba besos o le agarraba la mano parecía que le encantaba estar así conmigo podía notar su felicidad además teníamos que estar bien ya estábamos cerca de nuestro aniversario de cumplir un año juntos, de paso le mostramos a todos que todavía podes estar juntos así cortar con los rumores de que no somos novios, al entrar ella se sentó con sus amigas pero como me sentía solo arrime una silla y me senté con ellas, me hablo shino con gran nerviosismo

-eugeo, kirito ¿vendrá hoy?- me pregunto por mi hermano

-creo que sí pero llegara tarde y se irá más temprano- le respondí pero vi la mano de asuna y me puse a jugar con ella

Llego mi hermano por su cara parecía que había dormido poco y nada, se sentó para sacar la tablet y se puso a trabajar me ponía mal verlo así pero no podía hacer nada. Vi a mi novia levantarse para darle clases a todos de como resolver problemas en verdad era hermosa por eso le puse una notal de papel que decía te amo con una rosa, a la hora del almuerzo Sali para buscar a asuna pero no la encontré solo a mi hermano que quería mi celular para hablar con mi padre, me desespere en buscarla pero nada ni a liz la encontré eso me puso triste y más cuando a la salida me informo que iría con liz a una cosa de mujeres pensé en acompañarlas pero mejor no. Cuando Salí me dirigí a un bazar para comprar cosas en realidad para ver que le podría regalar a asuna pero nada lindo pero se me ocurrió un buen regalo algo delicado pero le gustaría pero primero me fui a su casa la espera cerca de la puerta, cuando la vi me acerque y sin pleno aviso trate de besarla salvaje pero me salió mal provocando una cortadura en sus labios por mis dientes

-eugeo no se que te sucede pero no trates de besarme así- me dijo mientras se tocaba sus labios

-etto, perdón quise ser romántico- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿necesitas algo más?- me dijo al quedarme embobado mirándola

-sí, te vengo a avisar que el viernes no hagas planes, ya que saldremos- le dije feliz pero su respuesta no fue muy buena

\- veré que puedo hacer- me dijo mientras que se dirigía para entrar a su casa pero la detuve

-el sábado cumplimos un año, quiero hacer algo "especial" contigo- le dije al solo pensar en el regalo

-etto, esta bien veré que puedo hacer te dije- me dijo nerviosa

Los días siguientes antes de la gran noche pasaron sin nada nuevo, solo las constantes ausencias de mi padre con kirito el solo iba para ayudarlo en lo poco que podía o para vigilar que coma algo, con mi novia íbamos bien estaba media distraiga capaz por la emoción del viernes pero seguía en mi papel de romántico y parecía que funcionaba.

El día había llegado, todo ese día hasta la noche me ocupe del ultimo detalle estaba bastante nervioso pero mantenía mi fe. Me bañe, me puse un traje gris hecho a la medida y alquile una limosina para llevarnos antes de salir me tope con kirito que había llegado para darse una ducha pero no le pude hablar porque se subió a su moto y se fue, pero igual me subi al coche y rumbo para la casa de asuna en pleno camino me sudaban las manos tenia miedo que no le guste nada de lo planeado o capaz miedo por lo que pueda pasar en la noche, al llegar, me hicieron entrar la espera y ella bajo con un vestido negro bastante ordinario esperaba algo mas pero bueno. La lleve a un restaurante grandioso muy caro pero lo valía, mientras hablamos de cosas del pasado nuestras cuando terminamos salimos para la limosina pero ella me dio su regalo antes era un simple adorno con la foto nuestra algo simple en verdad no sabia que le pasaba parecía rara, nos subimos al auto y directo a mi casa parecía sorprendida pero la hice pasar

-ven te daré mi regalo adentro- le dije de modo gentil

-etto, ¿pero tu padre y kirito?- me pregunto nerviosa

-mi padre en la empresa y kirito creo que en la empresa hace días que no viene a casa-le dije mientras la dirigía al sillón mas cerca

-¿Qué te peleaste?- me pregunto algo preocupada eso me parecía tierno

-no, pasa que un socio contrato a una empresa para reconfigurar algo y lo hicieron mal y sin eso la empresa no funciona, kirito esta trabajando duro en arreglarlo y mi padre esta allá para que vea que coma y descanse algo- le dije al sentarnos era ahora o nunca

-ha y ¿bueno de que querías hablarme?- me pregunto otra vez nerviosa, eso me ponía mas nervioso

-asuna, mi regalo es que hagamos el amor para unir nuestro amor- le dije decidido con bastante sonrojo pero decidido al fin

-etto, etto, etto, eugeo yo… no estoy preparada aun para eso- me respondió me sentía bastante mal pero podía saber que ella solo dudaba, le quise dar confianza

-pero mi amor ya cumplimos un año, es hora de pasar a una fase-le dije al besarla tiernamente

Ella respondió mi beso, poco a poco me puse encima de ella tenia que llevar todo muy despacio a poco se relajo ya no estaba tan tensa pero algo me resultaba raro… sus besos no eran los mismos parecía raros no ella lo mismo que me daba antes, me levante para decirle algo lindo pero al verme la cara se levanto de manera brusca, trate de tranquilizarla pero salió corriendo quise seguirla pero no pude detenerla en verdad no sabia que había hecho mal para que ella se fuera así

**POV KIRITO **

El problema de la empresa era muy grande, la reconfiguración del servidor principal no tomarías horas sino días por mi parte parecía un regalo del cielo ya que me hacía que falte al colegio y así no poder verla asuna eso me parecía bien pero no podía olvidarme que el trabajo era mucho por eso me olvide de ella y solo pensé en el futuro de la empresa, el primer día falte al colegio trabaje en códigos como por lo menos 20 horas comi algo que kayaba me acerco pero no quería perder mas tiempo en cosas como dormir o comer, le dije que vaya a descansar pero no quiso, en mi mente solo seguía pensando en el beso de ella con mi hermano no podía quejarme eso hacían las parejas además de que me quejaría si solo somos cuñados pero algo me dolía al volver a pensar en eso, cuando vino la suplencia me dirigí a mi casa a dormir algo mientras miraba el celular como esperando un mensaje me parecía muy tonto pero seguía mirando el celular. Al día siguiente, me dormí bastante, kayaba me dijo que vaya a hablar con el profesor y que en la hora del almuerzo salga por mi estaba bien, me subí a la moto y me fui al colegio al entrar me tope que se habían juntando liz, mi hermano, shino y asuna por su silencio parece que hablan de un tema que yo era participe pero a penas los saludes me senté para completar unos códigos. Cuando llego el profesor me acerque a hablarle para decirle mi problema el cual me supo entender, cuando me volvia a mi asiento cruce miradas con asuna, ella me dio una sonrisa hermosa pero yo lo la ignore no quería meterme en la relación entre ella y mi hermano a un mas adentro. Parecía que solo seria eso pero sentía algo que me golpeaba la cabeza, vi que eran bollos de papeles no le importancia pero al ser constante los golpes vi que era un mensaje de ella diciéndome "podemos hablar" algo me decía que vaya y le hable pero lo mejor no era hacerlo por eso le respondi "no puedo tengo cosas que hacer" para luego no sentir mas golpes, a la hora del almuerzo trate de llamarlo a kayaba para acordar unas cosas pero me olvide mi celular por eso detuve a mi hermano y le pedí el suyo como había mucha gente subí a la azotea para hablar tranquilo pude pero tuve una sorpresa cuando termine la llamada

-asuna- le dije al mirarla salir de una pared

-así que tienes tu celular- me dijo casi en forma de regaño

-ha, este no es mio es de mi hermano, toma dáselo - le dije para luego tirárselo en forma pacifica

-espera tu y yo tenemos que hablar- me dijo con sonrojo y cerrándome el paso de la puerta

-no pudo, tengo que irme a la empresa capaz cuando me desocupe- le dije al poder pasarla y salir

Me subí a la moto, mientras seguía pensando o tratando de adivinar que quería decirme no teníamos nada de que hablar pero bueno al bajar vi los avances de los demás pero seguía siendo lento por eso le dije a kayaba que no iría al colegio en lo que resta de la semana no le gusto pero tanto yo como el sabía que era la única opción, trabaje tanto que no sentía los dedos y mi vista empeoraba como era muy tarde supe que no iria tampoco a casa por eso quise llamarlo a eugeo para tranquilizarlo

-al fin me atiendes, dile a kayaba que no iré hoy a casa y que tampoco iré mañana y no creo que pasado al colegio- le dije al llamarlo como 5 veces

-etto, kirito soy asuna- era ella pero no entendía porque atendió ella pero luego se me hizo una idea

-ha asuna, ¿estás con eugeo?- le pregunte entre cansado y miedo por su respuesta

-etto, no pero es urgente así lo llamo a su casa- me dijo preocupada, sonreí pero no quise meterla en problemas

-no deja, lo llamare yo, nos vemos- le dije al cortar y volver a trabajar

La semana siguió bastante dura para mi, ya que comía poco y dormía menos solo iba a mi casa para dormir 4 horas mínimos o para darme una ducha por momentos no veía casi nada a mi hermano solo recibía mensajes de shino para saber como me estaba yendo solo tenía la visita de kayaba que me traía comida y no se iba hasta que coma todo parecía un niño pequeño, recién el viernes pude ver a mi hermano va solo lo mire estaba de traje parecía que se iba a una fiesta importante no quise preguntar porque tenía el tiempo justo para bañarme y volver a la empresa. Cuando volvi, me puse feliz al saber que solo faltaría hacer como un reinicio para ver si los códigos eran correctos por mi parte fue una gran noticia mi cuerpo pedia horas, horas de dormir. Me encontraba aplicando los últimos comandos cuando escucho que se abre la puerta por la hora parecía que era kayaba con la comida

-tu… tienes que hablar conmigo… ahora- su voz me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica al girar la vi estaba con un vestido negro y bastante agitada

-asuna, ¿que haces acá?- le pregunte al levantarme sorprendido

-tenemos que hablar… y no acepto un no como respuesta- me dijo de manera mandona

-siéntate, dime mientras termino esto- le dije pero ella me agarro de la remera y me hizo mirarla fijo

-dime ¿cuál es tu problema conmigo?- me dijo de frente

-etto, no se dé que hablas- le dije al sentirme intimidado por ella

-porque… me dijiste que haya a esa cena… porque me ignoras… dime porque- me dijo al soltarme

-porque yo… - le iba a decir una mentira pero me interrumpió

-no quiero mentiras- me grito, era hora de decirle la verdad

-porque no quiero meterme en la relación tuya con mi hermano, desde el primer día que te vi sentí una sensación rara, pensé que seria pasajero pero no se hacía más grande cada momento que pasaba contigo… por eso antes de que ocurra otra cosa prefiero alejarme de ti para que nadie mas sufra- le dije mientras ella se quedo muda pero camino hacia la puerta con la cabeza agachada

-veo… que eres un cobarde- me dijo al frente de la puerta

-¿que dices?- le pregunte al acercarme a ella

-si eres un cobarde que no me dice la verdad, prefieres ignorarme antes de enfrentar tus cosas, cobarde!- grito trato de abrir la puerta pero la detuve

-yo solo soy un cobarde y que hay de ti- le dije mirándola

-yo ¿que?- me pregunto, yo estaba casi al límite de mi paciencia

-eres tú la cobarde, tú con histeriquitos ni tú sabes lo que te sucede conmigo- le dije de manera brusca

-claro tan seguro estas, yo si se que me sucede contigo- me dijo de manera decidida

-no, no sabes por algo viniste hasta aquí- le dije, lo cual era verdad y por su cara tenia razón

-eres… un idiota- me grito y trato de golpearme pero le detuve el brazo y la puse contra la puerta

-yo el idiota o tu eres la que no se decide y me dice la verdad- le dije al acortar distancia ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de la cercanía del otro

-claro muy hombre para detener a una mujer- me dijo al acercar su cara a la mía

-sabes ¿que hare ahora?- le pregunte

-¿que te irás o me vas a ignorar?- me pregunto en forma sarcástica

Sin más la bese salvajemente, casi devore por completo sus labios mientras sostenía sus brazos y la tenia contra la pared en una posición complicada para los dos ella me respondió el beso de manera igual, ya no eran besos de amor o tiernos ya eran de pasión no podía detenerme quería seguir besándola haber si de una vez podía entender que sentía por ella, cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire los dos estábamos casi ahogados mirando para abajo cuando la mire me volvió a agarrar la remera haciendo que yo ahora este contra la puerta y ella me bese salvajemente por mi parte le respondí el beso pero agarre su cintura y la atraje mas para mi haciendo que ella corte un segundo el beso para reírse juguetonamente … seguro que ninguno de los dos sabía bien que era lo que sentíamos hacia el otro pero algo era seguro que nos encantaba sentirlo

**Hikari Jeager:jaja era necesario un capitulo como el anterior para hacer este capítulo más interesante, con el tema de la novela no creas eso de que la pareja de kirito es alice es falso, es como ver sao II y decir que era mejor shino para kirito, el kiritoxasuna es mejor no tendría sentido que hayan pasado tantas cosas y que al final se vaya con alice no tendría sentido… pero bueno descuida mi historia será asunaxkirito y tendrá momentos buenos como malos, espero que te guste **


	7. Chapter 7

**POV ASUNA **

Parecía raro lo que estaba viviendo, primero había rechazado de manera rara mi novio a hacer "eso" para luego venir a la empresa de su padre y terminar besándome con su hermano si lo pensaba dos veces quedaba muy mal pero algo me decía que hacia lo correcto era medio raro tratar de explicarlo pero me sentía bien demasiado bien. Luego de besarnos, me quede a comer con el ya que habían pedido comida china y más que nada me quede porque me moría de hambre, la cena en el restaurante fue malo y necesitaba comer algo, parecíamos dos niños jugando con la comida cada vez que trataba de comer el me distraía para sacarme el bocado y yo le apretaba la gaseosa para que le suba todo de repente como venganza. Cuando note que era muy tarde me prepara para irme pero kirito trato de llevarme a mi casa lo cual negué por dos cosas, la primera mis padres saben que Salí con eugeo no quedaría bien volver con el hermano de mi novio y segundo porque no estaba en condiciones de conducir es mas lo rete que vaya directo a descansar no quería que este así además sino descansaba no lo podría ver en el colegio, me tome un taxi antes lo despide como se debe… con un beso corto pero sencillo cuando llegue a mi casa me encontré con un problema que me había olvidado mi novio

-asuna, ¿Dónde estuviste?- me pregunto eugeo algo preocupado

-estuve en lo de shino- ya sabia que seguro la llamo liz para saber si estaba allí pero me miro de manera pensativa

-¿porque te fuiste de ese modo?- me pregunto más calmado pero algo no me cerraba

-etto, ya te dije no estaba preparada para eso, si me hubieras avisado antes podríamos haber manejado mejor la cosa y pudieras haber termino nuestro primer año bien- le dije mientras vigilada la puerta que yui no esté espiando

-si tienes razón, pero ósea que… ¿estuviste todo el tiempo con shino no?- me pregunto de forma tranquila mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-etto, si… ¿porque lo dudas?- le pregunte miedosa y muy insegura capaz que no pensé bien mi excusa

-me parece raro, porque cuando saliste llame a liz y me dijo que alli no estaba pero luego llame a shino y me dijo que estaba en kyoto que no había nadie en su casa… por eso asuna ¿dónde te fuiste?- me pregunto con cara seria mientras delicadamente se acercaba mas a mí, tenía que decir algo rápido o metería la pata

-porque no piensas mejor, estuve con shino es obvio que te mintió- le dije mientras me alejaba de a poco, algo que no me gustaba era que el se ponga en papel de celoso no se podía hablar así

-¿Qué ganaría con mentirme?- me grito de mala manera, por un momento baje la guardia pero tenía que mantenerme seria

-simple que no vayas a buscarme, quería estar sola estaba muy nerviosa- le dije mientras me daba vuelta en forma de ofendida

-etto… es cierto… perdón asuna por arruinarlo todo, quise que todo sea perfecto pero parece que metí la pata, te puse un una situación difícil- me dijo por su cara parecía ciertas sus palabras

-baka- le dije en forma alegre para luego besarlo va un beso pequeño para luego entrar rápido a mi casa

Entre despacio por suerte no había nada esperándome, me fui a mi dormitorio mientras me ponía la ropa para dormir me puse a pensar lo que sentía por kirito en verdad no sabía bien que era si era cariño, solo atracción o tal vez amor… pero me encantaba sentirlo me llenaba de alegría pasar tiempo con el pero tenía que manejar las cosas y saber no confundir hasta no saber bien lo que sentía porque no me podía olvidar de eugeo era un buen chico y no se merecía eso por eso me decide a apostar por todo cuando sepa bien o en el mejor de los caso este segura sobre la situación que estaba viviendo mientras tanto trate de mejorar la relación con mi novio.

Me desperté por culpa de mi hermana que saltaba en mi cama parecía un zombie no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, el sol me pegaba de frente y eso me molestaba mucho encima mi querida yui no dejaba de saltar en mi cama, para mí que era muy temprano pero cuando vi la hora en mi celular no puede creerlo eran casi las 12 del mediodía menos mal que era sábado o tendría a mi madre echando fuego quise descansar 5 minutos mas pero yui volvía a saltar en mi cama la trate de bajar pero ella seguía hasta que mi paciencia acabo y salte a perseguirla, bajo rápido por las escaleras y yo también estaba tan enojada que capaz que la mataría por saltar en mi cama pero algo me detuvo

-lindo pijama, esos ositos le dan estilo- decía kirito alegre sobre mi pijama de dos piezas que era una remera corta que mostraba mi panza y un short con dibujos de ositos

-etto… etto… kirito… que… haces… en mi casa- me atreví a decirle con mi cara en un rojo increíble por la vergüenza que él me vea así

-los invite a almorzar ya que le debemos una disculpa- apareció mi madre atrás de kirito

-¿Cuándo pensabas en avisarme?- le pregunte mientras seguía en el lobby tapándome con mis brazos y manos

-te fui a despertar pero no me oíste así que cuando ellos llegaron mande a yui… que no ¿te dijo nada?- cuando escuche eso gire para verla a mi hermanita que estaba atrás mio me hizo un gesto de burla mientras seguía tapándome

-eres muy divertida yui san- le decía kirito mientras tocaba su cabeza ella solo le sonreía

-¿todavía usas ese pijama?, mira kirito san ese pijama se lo compre cuando tenía 5 años ella estaba loca por unos ositos que pasaban por la tele cada rato bailaba como ellos- le decía mi madre a kirito el cual me miraba y se reía, en cambio yo pase de rojo a un color sin identificar por la vergüenza que tenía en ese momento por culpa de mi madre

-MAMA!- le grite para luego subir mientras me seguía tapando lo último que vi fue la cara de kirito riéndose

Luego del incidente, baje a saludar a kayaba y kirito me parecía raro que eugeo no haya venido pero era un lio menos para el resto del día, comimos mientras mi hermana no se despegaba de kirito se podría decir que sentía ¿celos? Por su parte mis padres se mostraban mas gentiles con kayaba al punto que se reían cuando terminaron de almorzar se retiraron pero antes quise hablar con él, y la mejor forma fue mandándole un mensaje cuando salí afuera al poco tiempo el llego

\- te veo preocupada, ¿pasa algo?- me pregunto cuándo se sentó al lado mio en un sillón del patio trasero

-a pesar de la vergüenza de hoy, nada mas- le dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro rojo

-fue muy divertido, tu hermana es muy brillante- me dijo, yo me levante pero el detuvo

-baka!- le grite pero el me detuvo

-¿porque te vas?- me pregunto al agarrar mi brazo

-te saco afuera para hablarte y solo hablas de mi hermana- le dije con cara de enojo me parecía un mal gesto

-se como solucionarlo- me dijo al levantarse pero no me soltaba

-no pienso que nada que haga….- pero fui interrumpida porque me agarro y me sentó en sus piernas dejándome en shock y con la cara roja

-baka, que haces me pueden ver, mis padres conocen a mi novio- le dije al querer levantarme pero me agarro mi otro brazo y me obligo a sentarme

-dime que esta bien y te suelto- me dijo al acercarse peligrosamente a mi rostro, yo rezaba que nadie pase por la puerta porque se podía ver claramente todo desde adentro

-esta bien, esta bien- le dije rápido

-no escuche bien dime esta bien pero muy despacio- me dijo mientras sonreía parecía que esta gozando ese momento de hacerme estas travesuras

-esta bien- le dije despacio pero nerviosa claro mi vista estaba en la puerta

-me parece perfecto pero antes otra cosa- me dijo con una risa traviesa

-dime- le dije para terminar rápido este asunto, pero él me atrajo hacia su rostro más cerca imposible beso un poco mis labios pero se puso en mi oreja

-haz… el baile de los ositos si- me dijo para luego soltarme

-kirito baka, baka, me vengare!- le grite con ganas pero mi sorpresa fue que luego que me haya soltado apareció kayaba con una sonrisa haciéndole el gesto a kirito que era hora de irse

El domingo me levante temprano, pasaría el día con mi novio por momentos me puse feliz ya que no me sentía bien con el pero quería luchar para salvar esta relación por su parte el también parecía dar de todo para volver a ser como antes pero algo nos impedía serlos. El día comenzó con quejas por mi ropa- tenía un jean color azul con una remera blanca y un saquito color marrón- me discutió todo el viaje hasta el parque por eso, cuando parecía que cambia los ánimos pasaron unos chicas que lo miraron de manera juguetona y el les sonreía al frente mio, pero luego volvía al tema que lo tenía a mal traer que era si era mentira o verdad lo de shino eso si que fue una acalorada discusión, al final del día cuando estaba todo bien llegaron sus amigos de ataúd algo el solo se levanto y se fue con ellos dejando sola, no aguante mas por eso saque mi celular y llame a liz, en menos de 10 minutos estaba en su casa tomando café algo triste

-¿dime que sucede?- liz me pregunta mientras ponía azúcar a su café

-hum, con eugeo volvimos a pelear- le dije con un suspiro al final

-van muchas peleas este último tiempo, pero es normal en las parejas- me dijo mientras ojeaba una revista

-oye liz, la otra vez… ¿porque dijiste que no encajábamos como pareja?- le pregunte ya que parece que todos piensan así

-parece raro pero cuando te veo de lejos con el no parecen una pareja, los dos son lindos pero no parecen compatibles- me dijo liz, al final me fui de su casa

En plena caminata me puse a pensar hacia donde iba todo esto, primero kirito, luego las constantes peleas con mi novio ahora las palabras de mi amiga… pero su voz me interrumpió en pleno pensamientos

-al fin llegas, ¿Qué es eso de irte sin avisar?- eugeo cerca de mi casa

-vete con tus amigos, quiero estar sola- le dije para seguir de largo

-no te vas a ir así nomas, que te sucede que estas tan pensativa- eugeo al detenerme y agarrar mi brazo

-nada, quiero estar sola, tengo cosas que pensar- le dije casi en suplica para que me deje ir

-dime que te sucede asuna- me repetía, mientras en mi cabeza tomaba una decisión

-estoy cansada, eso pasa- le dije

-seguro de tanto mentirme- me dijo con una mirada de odio

-no… sino de lo nuestro- le dije con la cara mirando hacia abajo

-que… ¿quieres decir?- me pregunto algo preocupado su odio o fastidio habían desaparecido

-eugeo… quiero tomarme un tiempo de nuestra relación- le dije decidida capaz era lo mejor o capaz que no por ahora no lo podría saber bien

**POV EUGEO **

La sensación de verla alejarse ya casi corriendo de mi casa de mi fue horrible al punto que no supe que hacer me quede inmóvil sin saber pensar, ni hablar solo sentado con la última imagen de ella todo iba bien capaz fue que la presione mucho o capaz que algo la molestaba pero para irse de esa manera era imposible cuando pude pensar bien salí a buscarla, llame a liz y nada no estaba alli, llame a shino y ella estaba en kyoto, recorrí la ciudad buscándola por miedo, despecho o dolor pero necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien no podría dormir si no la encontraba, llamar a su casa era una locura no quería poner mal a sus padres por eso me puse de la casa de ella y solo me quede a esperarla, plena noche y yo como loco ahí parado mientras me retaba mentalmente no entendía nada pero capaz hablando podría entender su reacción. Al pasar las horas escucho un auto, era un taxi, de ahí baja ella no se que paso en mi pero verla bajar sonriendo hizo que me ponga algo furioso algo no me cuadraba acaso fue con ¿otro?, no jamás asuna no haría eso o ¿si?, sacudi mi cabeza para sacar esas ideas locas

-asuna, ¿Dónde estuviste?- le pregunte preocupado, me puso mal no saber de ella

-estuve en lo de shino- me dijo, me puse peor al saber que me mentía, porque me mentía

-¿porque te fuiste de ese modo?- le pregunte tranquilo quería que meta la pata ella sola

-etto, ya te dije no estaba preparada para eso, si me hubieras avisado antes podríamos haber manejado mejor la cosa y pudieras haber termino nuestro primer año bien- me dijo parecía que decía la verdad pero mentía eso lo sentía trate de controlarme y alejar todo malos pensamientos

-si tienes razón, pero ósea que… ¿estuviste todo el tiempo con shino no?- le dije quería ver su rostro algo en mi todavía le tenia fe pero parecía que no me quería decir la verdad

-etto, si… ¿porque lo dudas?- me pregunto nerviosa, justo lo que necesitaba que ella se ponga nerviosa

-me parece raro, porque cuando saliste llame a liz y me dijo que alli no estaba pero luego llame a shino y me dijo que estaba en kyoto que no había nadie en su casa… por eso asuna ¿dónde te fuiste?- le pregunte pero algo en su rostro me devolvió la tranquilidad ya que no parecía nerviosa eso me tranquilizo

-porque no piensas mejor, estuve con shino es obvio que te mintió- me dijo a primera vista me seguía pareciendo una total mentira

-¿Qué ganaría con mentirme?- le pregunte nervioso y algo enfadado

-simple que no vayas a buscarme, quería estar sola estaba muy nerviosa- me dijo eso tenia lógica, decirme que estaba lejos capaz que igual iria a su casa pero al decirme que no había nadie me haría desistir de ir

-etto… es cierto… perdón asuna por arruinarlo todo, quise que todo sea perfecto pero parece que metí la pata, te puse un una situación difícil- le dije humildemente había arruinado todo, nuestro primer año y todo

-baka-me dijo para luego darme un pequeño beso, me resulto algo raro sin casi nada de sentimiento casi obligada

Volvi mi casa para ver que había gente, entre ellos mi padre y mi hermano que tenía una cara de cansancio y felicidad supuse que sería porque arreglo el programa no quise preguntar nada porque se fue a dormir mientras que mi padre mantenía una charla con una agente parecía alemán o ingles pero no le di importancia solo me fui a dormir algo medio decaído por la situación de asuna, cuando me levante vi a kirito preparándose para irse

-hermano a dónde vas… a ¿una cita?- le pregunte desde que volvió no salió con nadie

-no, kayaba me dijo que me arregle, capaz que un almuerzo de negocios- me dijo mientras sacaba una chaqueta negra, para luego entrar mi padre

-nos vamos a un almuerzo de la familia yuuki- dijo mi padre mi cara fue de sorpresa total

-pero no estoy arreglado que pensaran mis suegros si llego tarde- les dije mientras buscaba ropa para ponerme

-eugeo, solo iremos kirito y yo- me dijo mi padre, en verdad no entendía nada

-pero como si acaso no fuimos invitados, porque no iría es mi novia- le recrimine a mi padre ya otra vez tenía ideas tontas

-es un almuerzo para disculparse por el accidente del día de la expedición- me dijo mi padre

Los dos salieron dejándome solo en casa, miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza lo sentía tanto como una traición pero no sabía de que parte si de mi padre o de mis suegros. Mi sábado fue bastante aburrido, no podía hacer nada todo me parecía inútil pero cambio la cosa cuando cayeron los chicos de ataúd mis otros amigos en el colegio sin mas me fui con ellos, volvi a la noche la verdad que necesitaba eso algo de frescura en las salidas

El domingo era el día especial para mi ósea día con asuna, a pesar de varios problemas seguíamos adelante pero seguía en mi cabeza su posible mentira eso me dolia quería saber donde fue o acaso no sabe lo que me preocupe por ella pero bueno la fui a buscar y ya empezaron los problemas antes que nada por su forma de vestir, usaba ropa muy simple yo quería que use algo más a su nivel pero no podía ella me hacia la contra. Cuando empezamos de cero otro problema esta vez por sus celos ya que unos chicas pasaron y me miraron de forma sexy y me hablo de eso todo el día, en verdad debería relajarse y saber que la amo a ella pero no entiende nada, pero casi al final del día volvimos a pelear fuertemente por su salida yo quería que me diga donde estuvo y me decía en lo de shino, puras mentiras estaba enojado a tal punto que vi a los chicos de ataúd y me fui un rato con ellos, cuando volvió ella ya no estaba. Otra vez se había ido sin avisar dejándome como un tonto, la amaba pero tenia esas cosas de niña malcriada pero no era su culpa sino de sus padres pero no podía hacer nada por eso me fui de nuevo a su casa

-al fin llegas, ¿Qué es eso de irte sin avisar?- le dije bastante enojado, no por dejarme solo sino por no avisar tenía miedo que algo le pase

-vete con tus amigos, quiero estar sola- me dijo algo decaída

-no te vas a ir así nomas, que te sucede que estas tan pensativa- la detuve de su brazo era necesario hablar de frente

-nada, quiero estar sola, tengo cosas que pensar- me dijo algo nerviosa nunca vi a asuna así

-dime que te sucede asuna- le dije preocupado nunca vi a asuna así me resultaba preocupante eso

-estoy cansada, eso pasa- me dijo tratando de soltarse pero no la dejaba

-seguro de tanto mentirme- le dije luego me arrepentí otra vez mi bocota

-no… sino de lo nuestro- me dijo al dejar de luchar para que la suelte, cuando lo dijo sentí un dolor tremendo en mi corazón

-que… ¿quieres decir?- le pregunte nervioso y con mucho temor

-eugeo… quiero tomarme un tiempo de nuestra relación- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, a esto habíamos llegado a estar separados, en verdad no lo podía creer

**POV KIRITO **

Nos quedamos a comer comida china, a comer seria raro llamarlo así ya que cada dos por tres jugamos con la comida. Al cabo de varias horas se tuvo que ir la quise llevar en mi moto pero no quiso es mas me reto me obligo a ir a dormir me pareció tierno que se preocupe por mi, con el trabajo lo pudimos solucionar la empresa esta en funciones otra vez por fin podía dormir como dios manda, kayaba me llevo casi a rastras a mi casa cuando entre no había nadie pero luego cayo mi hermano parecía algo decaído y me parecía saber porque pero el sueño me gano y me tuve que ir a dormir, antes de cerrar mis ojos tome mis labios así podía soñar un rato mas con ella.

El día había empezado con sorpresas ya que me invitaron a un almuerzo con la familia yuuki me parecía raro que solo vayamos kayaba y yo, eugeo no fue invitado ya sabia que lo tomaria mal pero otra cosa no podíamos hacer

-hermano a dónde vas… a ¿una cita?- me pregunto al entrar a mi cuarto mientras me arreglaba

-no, kayaba me dijo que me arregle, capaz que un almuerzo de negocios- le menti no quería que supiera la verdad

-nos vamos a un almuerzo de la familia yuuki- decía kayaba que había entrado hace poco dejando a mi hermano boca abierta

-pero no estoy arreglado que pensaran mis suegros si llego tarde- dijo, no quería ver su reacción al saber que no estaba invitado

-eugeo, solo iremos kirito y yo- y nomas se lo dijo, lo cual me parecía muy doloroso para el

-pero como si acaso no fuimos invitados, porque no iría es mi novia- empezó a gritar eugeo como si eso cambiaria la cosa

-es un almuerzo para disculparse por el accidente del día de la expedición- sentencion kayaba, mi hermano no dijo nada mas solo se fue

Los dos habíamos llegado a la casa de asuna, era grande, nos atendió su madre era algo similar a su hija pero luego apareció la pequeña hermana de ella tenia un hermoso rostro pero se notaba que era traviesa, nos fuimos al comer mientras la madre me hablaba no podía dejar de mirar las fotos de bebe de asuna me pareció muy tierno, yui se levanto y fue directo a buscarla mientras apareció el padre y también me agradeció con suplicas de disculpas por la acción de su hija lo cual acepte, mi atención se puso al escuchar ciertos gritos me apareci en el lobby y lo que vi me pareció gracioso

-lindo pijama, esos ositos le dan estilo- le dije al verla con un pijama algo infantil pero le quedaba muy sexy

-etto… etto… kirito… que… haces… en mi casa- me dijo al verme por inercia se tapaba pero ya había visto

-los invite a almorzar ya que le debemos una disculpa- su madre que aparecia al escuchar los ruidos

-¿Cuándo pensabas en avisarme?- le recrimino asuna mientras yo me aguantaba la risa

-te fui a despertar pero no me oíste así que cuando ellos llegaron mande a yui… que no ¿te dijo nada?- le dijo su madre, yo tenia razón la pequeña yui era muy traviesa

-eres muy divertida yui san- le dije al acariciar su cabeza lo cual ella acepto

-¿todavía usas ese pijama?, mira kirito san ese pijama se lo compre cuando tenía 5 años ella estaba loca por unos ositos que pasaban por la tele cada rato bailaba como ellos- me decía la madre, lo cual me pareció más gracioso y más cuando asuna cambio su cara roja a una peor

-MAMA!- le grito para luego subir para cambiarse pienso yo

El almuerzo estuvo muy bueno, la comida deliciosa, los padres muy amables, me preguntaban cosas sobre mi carrera o vida personal, asuna se mantenía callada capaz tenia vergüenza pero yui no me soltaba el brazo me parecía tierno pero la chica de al frente mio parecía no agradarle la idea de tanta cercanía con su hermana, cuando terminamos de almorzar recibí un mensaje no era necesario ser adivino de quien era el que lo enviaba

\- te veo preocupada, ¿pasa algo?- le pregunte al sentarme al lado de ella afuera en el patio trasero

-a pesar de la vergüenza de hoy, nada mas- me dijo con cara roja y me puse a reir a recordarlo

-fue muy divertido, tu hermana es muy brillante- le dije pero se levanto

-baka!- me grito enojada, ¿estaba celosa?

-¿porque te vas?- le pregunte y le agarre su brazo por precaución

-te saco afuera para hablarte y solo hablas de mi hermana- me dijo se notaba que estaba celosa lo cual me dio ideas para una travesura

-se como solucionarlo- le dije al levantarme un poco

-no pienso que nada que haga….- la interrumpi ya que la sente en mi piernas haciéndola callar, su rostro se puso rojo en un instante

-baka, que haces me pueden ver, mis padres conocen a mi novio- me decía nerviosa pero me gustaba verla así trato de levantarse pero le ganaba yo

-dime que esta bien y te suelto- le dije y para ser mas malo me acerque peligrosamente a su rostro

-esta bien, esta bien- me dijo rápido casi se traba con las palabras

-no escuche bien dime esta bien pero muy despacio- le dije con una sonrisa picara

-esta bien- me dijo había ganado

-me parece perfecto pero antes otra cosa- le dije pero tuve otra idea

-dime- me dijo me acerque mas a su rostro solo le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y me puse cerca de su oreja

-haz… el baile de los ositos si- le dije suave para luego soltarla

-kirito baka, baka, me vengare!- me decía era obvio que su venganza la iba a sufrir pero lo valía

Kayaba abrió la puerta para llamarme era hora de irnos, agradecí a la familia yuuki por el almuerzo cuando me subí al auto note que kayaba me miraba fijo para luego soltar una risa de cómplice, eso me puso en duda y en alerta será que habrá visto algo que no debía eso me hacía temblar

Este capitulo es de transición, el próximo lo subiré entre domingo y lunes vendrán muchas sorpresas con relación a kirito, asuna, eugeo tantas buenas como malas

**L`FLEUR NOIR: jaja no sos la primera que me dice que el juego de kirito y asuna lo saca de quicio pero sos la primera en decírmelo tan "tranquila". Al fin alguien me entiende que necesitaba un "enemigo" para kirito, se que a eugeo lo hago queda mal en varios capítulos pero era necesario u.u, espero que te guste este capitulo **

**HIKARI JEAGER: jaja el anterior lo subi rápido para alegrarte la semana XD jaja, muchas cosas pasaran en el siguiente capitulo :O con respecto a la novela es obvio que gana el asunaxkirito, espero que te guste este capitulo **

**RAYHACHIBY: jaja gracias por el comentario, me encanta que te guste, gracias por la buena onda, espero que te guste este capitulo **


	8. Chapter 8

**POV ASUNA **

La relación llego a un punto casi de quiebre, seguíamos viéndonos en el colegio pero hablamos poco más de una vez almorzamos juntos el trataba de volver a ser como antes pero algo nos impedía estar bien…. Y eso "problema" tenia nombre era kirito, luego de confirmar nuestra casi separación yo me escondía en la azotea del colegio para estar con él empezamos compartiendo almuerzos para luego seguir con pequeñas bromas y a veces juegos pero al final casi siempre empezamos y terminábamos con besos. Pero en realidad no quise eso solo surgió porque al día siguiente de pedirle tiempo a eugeo fui al colegio y todos ya sabían lo sucedido por el cual no se tardaron los demás chicos en acercarse a mí para pedirme una oportunidad, varios y varias para saber si era verdad era mucho acoso de parte de todos me ponían una situación casi desesperante no podía estar tranquila y para empeorar las cosas mi "novio" seguían atrás mio con regalos o intento de arreglar las cosas, no podía pensar tranquila por eso a la hora del almuerzo Salí corriendo de ahí y me puse en la azotea, estaba segura que nadie me encontraría además no me podían ver por un momento puede estar sola

-te complicada vida tienes- me dijo kirito mientras me alcanzaba una vianda, con tanto apuro me había olvidado la mía

-no te das idea- le dije mientras agarraba la vianda algo en el me da paz

Comimos mientras nos contábamos cosas, su viaje a estados unidos, yo le contaba las travesuras de mi hermana era realmente interesante hablar con él y por momentos me olvidaba de todo con su compañía bastaba lo suficiente para poder relajarme y el parecía que lo sabía. Los días transcurrieron como siempre pero mi cambio de humor era algo que no podía esconderlo siempre sonría, me mantenía alegre eso hacia surgir nuevos rumores que yo tenía otro novio y varias tonterías mas pero no le daba importancia pero eugeo parecía que si le daba importancia notaba como miraba de mala manera a cualquier chico que se me cruzaba al punto que hitori se acerco para pedirme apuntes de la clase de historia y eugeo apareció lo corrió de mi para luego decirle que no se acerque a mi me parecía una tontería lo que hizo y se lo hice saber pero mi parte favorita de los días era la hora del almuerzo con la excusa de mantenerme alejada de eugeo mis amigas me ayudaban, el primer beso con kirito dentro del colegio surgió de un juego para luego convertirse en algo especial, habíamos comido algo que el compro, me decía que lo cocino pero no le creí, el me empezó a molestar por mi nariz la apretaba fuerte cada rato

-kirito, basta deja mi nariz en paz!- le grite al taparme mi nariz

-es divertido- me dijo al querer tocarme mi nariz, algo en mi me dio una idea para darle una travesura

-hum, quieres que te enseñe otra cosa divertida- le dije mientras me acercaba a él y ponía mis manos en su cintura

-etto… etto… asuna… etto- me decía todo rojo mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo le tape los ojos y roce mis labios con los suyos

-caíste- le dije para luego darle un beso en su oreja y empezar a reírme

-eres muy mala asuna- me dijo pero su cara seguía roja eso me gustaba

-te lo merecías por hacerme travesuras, primero en mi casa ahora acá- le dije al recordar la visita en mi casa cuando me hizo sentar en sus piernas no pude ocultar el sonrojo por recordar eso

-pero no escuche que te quejes por lo de tu casa- me dijo sonriendo el muy… tonto yo me puse furiosa por la forma en que lo dijo

-baka, baka, baka- le grite para luego irme hacia la puerta pero el corrió atrás mio y me detuvo de la cintura

-no te irás hasta que pagues por tu travesura- me dijo sonriendo algo me decía que la me gustaría

Me giro y me beso al suave al principio pero luego se prolongo bastante para luego ser separados por el sonido del timbre dando fin a la hora del almuerzo, yo me quede muda para solo escuchar su sonrisa mientras abría la puerta para salir el primero y luego yo así no generar nuevos rumores. Ese día tuve una idea de lo que sentía por kirito pero no se lo podía decir por miedo a no saber si era mutuo, también había llegado más tarde a mi casa porque eugeo me llevo a tomar algo pero seguíamos más lejos que antes podíamos hablar, reírnos pero yo no sentía la misma chispa para seguir con él y eso a veces me dolía porque el demostraba que yo le interesaba pero mas no podíamos hacer y peor cuando al acompañarme a mi casa me dio un beso que tanto él como yo no sentíamos nada fue algo vacio ya sin nada de sentimiento.

Cuando entre me acosté en mi cama como si estuviera cansada a pensar que no había hecho nada, puse mi celular encima de mí para buscar al único contacto con quien quería hablar, ahora debatía si llamarlo o no si lo hacia lo estaría molestando o simplemente se enojaría… dios a veces me sentía tan adulta pero para estas acciones parecía una niña indecisa pero al final el me llamo, atendí con miedo pero al pasar los minutos y poder escucharlo hablar me di cuenta que me gustaba kirito

Luego de una semana, la cosa seguía igual con los rumores tontos y los intentos de eugeo pero me mantenía en mi meta de no estar con él, seguía con los almuerzos a escondidas de todos pero ocurrió algo imprevisto cuando kirito llego a la azotea lo recibí con un beso pequeño mientras hablamos no nos dimos cuenta pero había entrado eugeo por la puerta quien sin medir palabras se lanzo contra kirito

-maldito como pudiste- eugeo le gritaba a kirito mientras intentaba darle varios golpes en la cara

-hermano ¿que te sucede?- le decía kirito mientras esquivaba los golpes sin sentido que le trataba de dar su hermano

-tu… eres un desgraciado… maldito huérfano- le decía eugeo mientras kirito lo sujeto, por mi parte tenía miedo de que haya visto el beso que le di ya me temía lo peor

-cálmate eugeo- le dijo kirito mientras detenía los intentos de golpes

-¿que demonios hacías tú con asuna solos acá?- gritaba eugeo al cansarse de lanzar tantos golpes sin sentido pero ninguno impacto en kirito

-me habla de ti para que volvamos a estar como antes- le dije rápido antes que kirito diga algo

-etto, ¿es verdad kirito?- decía eugeo al escuchar mis palabras

-si es en cerio por favor déjalo en paz- le grite casi en llanto no quería verlos pelear

Ver esa escena me ponía en una difícil situación va en realidad pensaba que si le declara mis sentimientos a kirito vería las peleas entre ellos mas seguidas para colmo me venía las palabras de kirito sobre su hermano que era su única familia y ponerlo en esta situación no era nada agradable… apreté los puños fuertes pero el sonido de la puerta me trajo a la realidad cuando una persona se acerco a nosotros

-veo que llego en un muy mal momento… kirito- esa voz cuando la vi note la cara de kirito y eso no me gusto para nada

**POV EUGEO **

Tomarse un tiempo… nunca pensé vivir una situación como esta la mujer que yo amo me pedía distancia de lo nuestro era irreal vivir eso cuando parecía ayer cuando salimos por primera vez pero sabía que nuestra relación pasaba por un mal momento pero nunca pensé tener que dejar todo aunque no significa que todo este perdido. Al día siguiente, había un rumor que asuna me había dejado sin medir el tiempo ya aparecieron los molestos que se acercaban a ella para confesarle su amor por mi parte también me llegaron chicas pero las rechace a todas, trate de acercarme a ella mediantes obsequios pero nada solo hablamos con el mismo resultado nada… volvía ami casa triste y con la cabeza en que forma podría volver a estar bien con asuna miles de ideas pero ninguna buena encima cuando más necesitaba la ayuda de mi padre no estaba en casa o estaba descansando pero hablando de él, desde que volvieron al almuerzo de la familia yuuki lo sentía algo más alegre lo miraba a mi hermano y se reía burlonamente no quise preguntar que había pasado porque no tenía tiempo para esas cosas sin sentidos.

Varios amigos de ataúd me dijeron que lo mejor sería marcar territorio es decir que al frente de todos la bese o aleje a todos los chicos que se le declaraban en parte me parecía buena idea pero en parte no porque conociéndola terminaría alejándola más de mi, pero algo me molestaba a parte de toda la gente que habla en mi espada era que cuando ingrese al aula note que asuna tenía un humor más alegre que los últimos días sonreía con gran facilidad encima surgió un rumor que las constantes ausencias suyas en la hora de los almuerzos era porque mantenía en secreto una relación con otra persona… de eso pensar que asuna diría el amor de mi vida estaba con otro me ponía primero muy infeliz y luego muy furioso no podía permitir que alguien llegue y tome lo que era mio se que era muy malo pensar en asuna como un objeto pero no tenia futuro sin ella, no me controle cuando vi al bueno de hitomi acercase a ella y hablarle por raros motivos me aparecía ente ellos, puse distancia entre asuna y él para luego decirle que no se acerque más a ella fue algo loco que me arrepentí por ese error pero en mi cabeza fue una buena idea, empecé a seguirla en la hora de los almuerzos pero siempre terminaba perdiéndola trate de preguntarle a sus amigas pero ni ellas sabían donde se iba pero algo me llamo la atención fue que desde que nos distanciamos ella no traía vianda para comer entonces tenía que apostar mi vista en las personas que lleven dos viandas en su mano… pase el día buscando personas que tengas dos almuerzos pero ninguno iba con asuna, me sentía algo incomodo ir como tonto atrás de gente y espiarla pero algo me decía que siga intentando. Ese día la espera afuera y de tanto pedirle que vayamos a tomar algo fuimos había ganado como una mini cita con ella, la pasamos bien nos hablábamos bien pero había momentos en que solo podíamos mirarnos la cosa iba para ruptura lo supe cuando al acompañarla a la casa nos pudimos besar pero fue un beso sin sentimientos sin esa chispa que antes había, en el largo camino a casa me puse a pensar sobre eso en verdad volvería a ser algo o no, porque cuando la bese no sentí la misma emoción que antes no entendía nada y no había nada para ayudarme, entre rápido a mi casa solo estaba kirito que últimamente solo se interesaba en saber cocinar rápidamente me coloque en mi cama para llorar por la pérdida de la chica que cambio mi vida

Al día siguiente me levante más triste que nunca por su parte mi hermano estaba radiante en todo el tiempo solo leía libros de cocina no entendía para que quería mejorar en la cocina si podíamos pedirle a la ama de casa que cocine pero bueno, al ingresar al colegio otra vez la misma situación miles de voces que hablaban atrás mio cosas molestas de gente que solo servía para fijarse la vida de otros, la hora de las clases no podía dejar de mirarla pero debería dejar esa actitud boba de pensar que somos algo cuando se nota que ya somos cosas del pasado , cuando sonó la campana que marcaba la hora del almuerzo la vi salir apurada sonriendo mi inconsciente me decía que agarre su mano y le diga todo lo que sentía pero ¿para que? Para seguir dando lastima no… solo Salí sin ganas me compre la comida porque la de kirito seguía siendo muy mala cuando deambulada por el colegio vi a mi hermano subir por una escalera llevando comida por su rostro parecía que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta pero antes que me vea me escondí en una de las esquinas me quede ahí esta que el haya subido, mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de dudas y de preguntas ¿Por qué estaba en esta parte del colegio?, ¿Para quién era la comida? Pero logre darme una idea al recordar las charlas con mis amigos que decían que asuna mantenía una relación secreta con alguien y solo se veían en la hora del almuerzo, subí los escalones que me llevaban a la azotea del colegio ahora que recuerdo a kirito tampoco lo veía en la hora del almuerzo, no el no podría hacerlo o ¿si? Mientras subí cada escalón mas temía por mi idea… asuna desaparecía en la hora del almuerzo mi hermano desde hace poco vivía en la cocina… todo indicaba que si pero yo seguía negándome a la "verdad" que me decía mi cabeza, había llegado a la puerta si la abría debería estar preparado para lo que sea por eso trague saliva y gire la puerta lo primero que vi fue a ellos parados riéndose… se ¿reían de mi? No lo sabía pero sin tiempo para perder me arroje hacia kirito

-maldito como pudiste- le grite al tomarlo por sorpresa intente pegarle

-hermano ¿que te sucede?- le decía kirito de manera tonta más me enfurecía mientras el trataba de esquivar mis golpes

-tu… eres un desgraciado… maldito huérfano- ya estaba fuera de mi mis palabras salían sin miedo no me detenía ni a pensarlo lo que sucedía o lo que decía

-cálmate eugeo- decía kirito mientras seguían esquivando mis golpes, me ponía peor al pensar de como podía esquivar mis golpes mientras asuna miraba todo atónita

-¿que demonios hacías tú con asuna solos acá?- por primera vez me detuve y les pregunte quería saber la verdad

-me habla de ti para que volvamos a estar como antes- esta vez asuna hablo, acaso mi hermano se veía con ella para resolver las cosas

-etto, ¿es verdad kirito?- le pregunte a kirito, por su rostro parecía de verdad la cosa baje mis brazos me sentía como un tonto si alguien había que pegarle era a mi

-si es en cerio por favor déjalo en paz- grito asuna casi en llanto

-veo que llego en un muy mal momento… kirito- dijo una voz que ingreso a la azotea ninguno de nosotros la noto pero cuando la vi me quede sorprendido

**POV KIRITO **

Cuando supe la noticia no creía que sus vidas serian tan difíciles diría yo, mi hermano estaba devastado lo note muy mal pero de esperar este alejamiento de ellos, al día siguiente entre al colegio y varias personas murmuraban cosas de asuna y eugeo supuestos engaños, nuevos amores por parte de ellos me parecía algo ridículo todo eso cuando me pude sentar note que asuna esta muy mal su cara no detonaba la misma felicidad radiante que otros días y eso me molestaba es mas miles de chicos se ponían casi en fila para conquistarla y mi hermano no se quedaba atrás porque medio colegio fue atrás de el pero rechazaba a todas, cuando sonó la campana note que asuna salió casi corriendo siendo acosada por todos parecía que quería estar sola pero no me podía mantener de brazos cruzados lo que empezó como una ayuda termino como una confirmación de mis sentimientos hacia ella, la pregunta es como paso todo esto bueno como la vi salir apurada la seguí para ver que subió a la azotea donde sin previo aviso puede entrar

-te complicada vida tienes- le dije algo sonriente mientras le daba una vianda

-no te das idea- me dijo algo cansada mientras comía la vianda que le di

Ese día hablamos de cualquier cosa de ninguna manera quería hablarle de mi hermano o de lo nuestro solo quería volver a verla reír como antes al final de la hora del almuerzo pude irme contento porque había hecho mi objetivo. Los días pasaron y esas juntadas con asuna en la hora del almuerzo se empezaron a hacer más común ya parecía que si no era con ella no podía comer, ya habían cambiado la cosa no eran charlas sino que luego aparecieron los juegos entre nosotros tanto como pequeñas travesuras o molestarnos con la comida, notaba una mejora en su vida yo por mi parte me empezó a interesar la cocina por eso leía libros de como cocinar pero en la practicaba fallaba notablemente, mientras hacíamos eso en secreto la relación con mi hermano se mantuvo fría el solo estaba alejados de todos solo estaba con sus amigos de ataúd y con kayaba era raro desde la visita a la casa de la familia yuuki había momentos que se me quedaba mirando detenidamente para luego reírse burlonamente no quise preguntarle porque seguro tenía que explicarle cosas que capaz que él no sabía y terminaba yo metiendo la pata, en el colegio hubo nuevos rumores que ponían a eugeo como el más tonto del colegio de como no pudo estar con asuna que no servía para nada esas cosas se notaba que no le importaba pero podía verse en su rostro que algo le hacía efecto y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando hubo un momento de tensión cuando un compañero nuestro se acerco a asuna para intercambiar información de una clase pero mi hermano se apareció ante ellos y puso límites parece ser que sus sentimientos le jugaron una mala pasada, por mi parte ya había besado a asuna sin proponérmelo pero de encantarme me encanto, había sucedido luego de una comida cuando yo la molestaba por su nariz

-kirito, basta deja mi nariz en paz!- me grito cuando apretaba su nariz haciéndola enojar

-es divertido- le dije al intentar volver a tocar su nariz pero se ponía su mano en el camino

-hum, quieres que te enseñe otra cosa divertida- me dijo de forma algo… seductora

-etto… etto… asuna… etto- le dije mientras ella se acercaba a mi rostro y mas cuando sentí sus manos en mi cadera me ponía nervioso que este tan cerca

-caíste- me dijo al rozar mis labios con los suyos y para luego darme un beso en mi oreja… era mala muy mala esta chica

-eres muy mala asuna- le dije con la cara aun roja

-te lo merecías por hacerme travesuras, primero en mi casa ahora acá- me dijo en forma de regaño pero su rostro se puso rojo al recordar lo sucedido en su casa, era mi turno de vengarme

-pero no escuche que te quejes por lo de tu casa- le dije en forma burlona

-baka, baka, baka- me grito y se iba para la puerta pero la detuve

-no te irás hasta que pagues por tu travesura- le dije sonriendo

Para luego besarla primero pensé en darle un beso simple pero al correr de los minutos no se separo entonces seguí y profundice el beso, de ese momento la cosa de los almuerzos entre asuna y yo había cambiado ya que nos recibíamos con un beso, había un beso entre la comida y nos despedíamos con un beso… de ese día y con tiempo para pensar pude saber lo que en verdad sentía por asuna pero la cosa era como decírselo y si era correspondido pero si nos besábamos sin ser nada podía ser que si era correspondido porque no me estaría besando por despecho no? Tras largos momentos de profunda charla conmigo mismo pude decidirme que el próximo almuerzo le diría la verdad

Ese día había llegado, un día antes eugeo y asuna salieron juntos pero como había vuelto mi hermano note que la cosa no había mejorado pero no le di mucha importancia tenía una cosa en mi mente, la hora del almuerzo se hacía más larga que nunca pero al final la campana sonó vi como asuna salía rápido de allí por eso me tome mi tiempo cuando tuve las comidas fui a la azotea pero cada rato miraba atrás mio ya que cuando estuve al frente de las escaleras sentía que alguien me veía pero al final subí, ella ya estaba ahí por su rostro parecía que me extrañaba ya que me vio y me sonrió para luego darme un beso rápido cuando le di la comida escuche la voz de mi hermano

-maldito como pudiste- me gritaba mi hermano mientras intentaba golpearme

-hermano ¿que te sucede?- le decía algo sorprendido mientras esquivaba sus golpes sin sentidos

-tu… eres un desgraciado… maldito huérfano- me dijo mientras su locura seguía no baje la guardia a pesar de decirme cosas horribles, mientras asuna veía todo casi atónita

-cálmate eugeo- le decía tratando de que reaccione

-¿que demonios hacías tú con asuna solos acá?- esa pregunta venia de el, era verdad solo había pensado en mí y me olvide de él pero no quería mentirle por eso me dispuse a decirle la verdad pero asuna me gano

-me habla de ti para que volvamos a estar como antes- asuna le dijo mantenía las lagrimas se le notaba que no quería estas situaciones

-etto, ¿es verdad kirito?- me dijo mi hermano más tranquilo quise negarlo pero no podía por eso quise seguirle la corriente

-si es en cerio por favor déjalo en paz- grito asuna ya cansada de esta pelea

-veo que llego en un muy mal momento… kirito- esa voz… ninguno de los tres noto cuando ella apareció en la azotea

Puse mi vista en ella, demonios seguía tan hermosa como la última vez que la vi pero no entendí que hacia acá en Japón

-alice…- le dije al mirarla y quedar como tonto al frente de ella

**L`FLEUR NOIR: si ojala que no sean tan cabezas duras y digan lo que sienten de una vez por todas u.u, gracias por los comentarios!**

**Hikari Jeager: jaja hacerte sufrir? Para nada solo que me sale natural xD jaja, la verdad que no me atrae el yaoi pero te digo algo va en realidad te adelanto algo no te imaginas lo que viene en los próximos capítulos :O gracias por los comentarios!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aclaro las actitudes de los personajes no son completamente como los verdaderos, varían mucho**_

**POV ASUNA **

Así que ella Alice, cuando la vi en verdad me quede impresionada por su belleza tenía un cabello largo rubio y unos ojos azules que hacían resaltar su rostro por su apellido Schuberg parecía que era de raíces alemanas, pero ahora no entendía porque esta persona vino a Japón y algo tenía que ver con kirito de solo pensarlo me ponía algo nerviosa e histérica mas cuando la chica abrazo fuertemente y lo llamaba "kiru "para luego decirle que lo había extrañado, realmente odie esa escena por eso me fui y atrás de mi salió eugeo quien por su rostro parecía estar orgulloso de su hermano… puff hombres! Decía mi cabeza, entre de mala manera al aula estaba enojada pero no entendía porque capaz por esa rubia teñida que tenía que abrazar y es mas llamarlo así a kirito suspira fuertemente a tal punto que el profesor me quiso llamar la atención pero con una sola mirada mía hizo que no dijera nada, a la hora de la salida me cruce con kirito en verdad no quería hablar con él pero me agarro mi brazo

-asuna, tenemos que hablar algo serio es- me dijo solo me enoje y le corrí la vista

-que- le dije de manera enojada

-etto, yo quería decirte… que tú me- no pudo terminar porque llego Alice, por la cara de kirito parecía algo importante lo que tenía que decirme

-kiru, vamos no estás esperando… ha hola mucho gusto soy Alice Schuberg- me dijo la chica para agarrar la mano de kirito, dios me hacia enojar más que nada la actitud de kirito

-mucho gusto, soy asuna yuuki, amiga de kirito- le dije de modo amable

-que ¿acaso tu y kiru son novios?- me dijo no sabía si ponerme nerviosa por la idea esa o furiosa por llamarlo así

-no, son cuñados, asuna es mi novia- decía eugeo para abrazarme algo que no pude detener

La cosa era la siguiente, yo sentada al lado de eugeo al frente mio kirito con Alice en la casa del señor kayaba para cenar algo, como había pasado todo esto ni yo me entere cuando había aceptado pasar varias horas en casa ajena viendo como una rubia coqueteaba a kirito para colmo mi "novio" tenía una cara de pura felicidad al principio pensé que era por su hermano pero luego recordé mis palabras que le dije para que dejen de pelear capaz que pensaba que todo volvería a estar como antes, si me hubieran preguntando eso antes de verla a Alice le diría que no pero cuando la vi a esta chica me llene de dudas… podría competir con alguien así?, parecía que kirito la extraño porque al frente mio se reía de las bromas de ella parecían que congeniaban perfectamente pero no podía quejarme tendría que averiguar después todo yo. La cena fue prácticamente muy densa ya no aguantaba verlos a ellos tan cerca y no podía alejarme de eugeo por eso me apure y salí de esa casa cuando llegue a mi hogar solo me puse a pensar en mi cama que pasaría entre kirito y yo ahora con la llegada de esa chica, por momentos pensaba que era una simple visita y pronto todo volvería a la normalidad pero recordaba esa noche en el campamento cuando me beso pensando en ella… me apretaba el pecho al pensar eso… si tan solo me diera una luz podría luchar

Al día siguiente, ya todos sabían mi casi arreglo con eugeo pero la noticia principal era la chica que acompaño a kirito al colegio hoy lo cual me hacía que me agarre un tristeza ya cuando sonó la campana para el almuerzo me fui al mismo lugar esperando que se abra esa puerta para verlo… la puerta se abrió pero entro eugeo con comida mi desilusión fue tal que casi no podía ocultarla parece que era cierto Alice era más que yo. Al pasar los días la cosa se hizo rutina pero yo seguía esperando hablar con kirito ya que en la hora de los almuerzos no podía porque Alice se lo llevaba, a la salida lo iba a buscar y en la entrada tampoco era algo que me ponía mal solo podía verlo en clases y no poder hablarle o lo que más extrañaba era esos días en que podía abrazarlos, besarlo y molestarlo pero parecía que esos días acabaron.

La escuela aprobó un baile de primavera era lo cual cayó en nuestra responsabilidad, me entusiasmaba poder hacer eso poder decorar el salón era un trabajo de varios días y mucho trabajo pero podía mantener mi mente ocupada. Los días no pasaban mas y las tareas para decorar ese salón eran interminables pero ponía mi favor esfuerzo en eso a tal punto que no veía ni a kirito ni a eugeo por fin podía estar tranquila, cuando pude salir del salón era muy tarde además la época del año hacia que las tardes oscurezcan más rápido encima me había negado a llamar un taxi por eso camine, las calles estaban vacías solo se escuchan los ruidos de los autos y de cierta gente cuando mas caminaba más oscuro se ponía la calle eso me ponía nerviosa, camine con cuidado pero gire en una cuadra mal llevándome cerca de un bar llenos de gente de poca confianza, maldecía mi tontería es mas quise volver hacia atrás pero ya había un grupo de tres hombres atrás mio casi me caigo de temor por pensar lo más cruel ya que los hombres se acercaban a mí con frases "que linda", "tan pequeña por aquí" yo estaba indefensa pero vi como una moto negra se puso en el camino entre ellos y el mio sin bajarse de la moto el conductor agarro mi brazo, me subió y nos alejamos de ese grupo, algo me hacía pensar que el motociclista era alguien conocido, no le hable y no me hablo por varios minutos hasta que estaciono en una plaza con gente alrededor, giro y se saco su casco

-veo que te metes en problemas- kirito al sacarse el casco

-kirito… gracias- le dije al verlo feliz por al verme salvado

-que ¿hacías por esos lados?- me dijo al girar y ponerme en frente de mí

-etto, me equivoque de calle- le dije de manera tonta por mi equivocación, su risa me tranquilizaba pero no podía dejar en paz mis dudas

-etto, asuna, la otra vez te quería hablar de algo, veras- me decía pero lo interrumpí

-que tarde que es, me tengo que ir y seguro que Alice te debe estar esperando- le dije mientras me iba pero me detuvo

-eres muy cabezona cuando quieres- me dijo mientras trata de acércame mas a el

-déjame "kiru"- le decía en tono de enojo va en verdad estaba enojada

-¿porque estas tan enojada?- me pregunto, dios que pregunta más estúpida

-será porque no me hablaste mas desde que llego tu "amiga", nada solo te olvidaste de mi por eso déjame y vete- le dije enojada y con tristeza porque era verdad

-no quiero, no te voy a dejar- me dijo mientras forcejeamos

-haber, dime porque!, la tienes a ella la que me besaste pensando en ella anda ve con ella- le dije mientras aguantaba las lagrimas

-no… porque me gustas asuna!- me grito dejándome en shock

Me dejo en shock no me salían palabras solo podía hace algo y era besarlo… me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía poder probar esos labios otra vez, parecía que era lo que necesitaba solo a kirito, no me puse a pensar en eugeo o en esa rubia teñida solo quería disfrutar este momento y saber que era solo mio. Llegue a mi casa, aunque me comí el reto de mi vida por la hora no me importo me sentía como los primeros días que estaba con eugeo muy feliz, me acosté mientras pensaba lo sucedido y más alegría tenia, sabía que podía no verlo como antes pero le había ganado a Alice

Los días siguieron y el trabajo en la fiesta no era tanto capaz porque tenía mis energías al máximo, volví a sonreír y poder hacer bromas como antes con kirito podíamos hablar poco ya que si no estaba la rubia estaba su hermano pero lo que podíamos hablar me dejaba satisfecha, con relación a eugeo el seguía atrás mio pero en verdad había tomado una decisión era terminar definitivamente con el no podía seguir con este juego no era bueno para él ni para mí. Llego el día que lo haría oficial pero antes me puse a trabajar en el salón pero faltaban algunas cosas por eso fui al almacén por cosas nuevas pero una imagen me detuvo era a Alice con kirito… besándose… toda mi felicidad su fue en menos de dos segundos para colmo apareció eugeo

-linda pareja hacen como nosotros- me decía sonriente, yo por mi parte sentía como se iba rompiendo mi corazón en pedazos

-no, eugeo nosotros no somos pareja, no sé que tengo que hacer para que entiendas eso, ya no me gustas!- le grite era verdad pero capaz que la forma de decirle era otra pero no había marcha atrás, el solo me miro y se fue

El ruido llamo la atención de kirito, quien se despego de Alice y fue a buscarme más tarde para no levantar sospechas, entro al salón pero no quería hablar con él es mas trato de llevarme para hablarlo pero no quise ya el error estaba hecho, trato de explicarme pero no quise escucharlo… solo… le di una cachetada y le dije que me deje en paz, solo me miro y se fue. Apenas llegue a mi casa y me puse a llorar como nunca, maldecía el momento en que esos hermanos entraron a mi vida. Los días posteriores solo hacia mi trabajo en el salón ya sin energía pero debería hacerlo, contuve los acosos de eugeo y las llamadas de kirito no quería hablarle a ninguno, cuando terminamos el salón quedo fabuloso encima sobre el tiempo ya que terminamos antes del baile que sería dentro de dos días, a pesar de tener mi vestido lo cual quería usarlo con kirito no asistiría al baile ya que no tenia pareja pero contenta por los demás. Un día antes del baile, fuimos a detallar unos asuntos al salón pero cuando abrimos la puerta… todo estaba destruido, caí en mis rodillas mientras veía todo destruido… todo el esfuerzo para nada

**POV EUGEO **

Gua en verdad tenía que felicitar a mi hermano por la chica que tenia, era hermosa Alice, cuando la vi entrar note que era como me había dicho kirito lo vi y me alegre por él era hora que se consiga una chica y deje de estar solo, ahora me tocaba a mi volver a ser feliz cuando quise hablar sobre el asunto, asuna se estaba marchando y quise ir atrás de ella además era momento de dejarlos solos trate de alcanzarla pero no pude ya que sonó la campana para volver a clases encima nos tocaba un profesor que no le gustaba que hablemos lo peor pero bueno tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que kirito me dejo, cuando fue la hora de la salida quise agarrar su mano y detenerla pero fue más rápido que yo pero no me iba a rendir lucharía por ella, la mejor sorpresa fue cuando a la salida estaba la chica de kirito con él y con asuna

-que ¿acaso tu y kiru son novios?- pregunto Alice, eso parte solo pude escuchar lo anterior no

-no, son cuñados, asuna es mi novia- le dije al abrazar a mi novia mientras la amiga de mi hermano sonreía contenta

La conversación prosiguió en mi casa, parecíamos una familia todos sentados en el sillón cada uno con su pareja mientras hablamos cosas triviales esos momentos me gustaba, alice era muy unida a kirito ya que no lo dejaba solo ni un segundo se notaba el amor a lo lejos, la cena transcurrió excelente pero asuna tenía que irse… no se que le pasaba por la cabeza la estábamos pasando bien se podría quedar un poco mas pero bueno quería arreglar las cosas con ella por eso no le dije nada

Al día siguiente fui al colegio de la mejor manera con la decisión de volver a enamorar a asuna además en el colegio ya habían rumores nuestros y eso me da más empuje pero ella seguía algo distante y triste diría yo pero mi objetivo era ella y no lo cambiaría por nada, al sonar la campana otra vez la situación de que se va y no se la puede encontrar pero ya sabía dónde estaría por eso prepare una sorpresa seria yo quien almuerce con ella ya que mi hermano tuvo que irse, cuando abrí la puerta de la azotea estaba ahí en verdad es hermosa pero yo esperaba una cara de sorpresa más alegre pero al final pude pasar la tarde con ella a pesar que parecía que estaba en otro mundo. Parecía que iba funcionando mi plan de no dejarla sola pero la escuela lanzo una fiesta o baile y cayo la responsabilidad en nuestro salón es decir más en asuna como representante, suspire enojado tenía poco tiempo con ella y ahora sería más corto porque ese trabajo costaría tiempo, adiós almuerzos y adiós charlas con ella. Al seguir los días la cosa fue como había dicho no me hablaba porque estaba siempre en ese salón, mi hermano estaba todo el día con Alice había momentos en que parecía que se quería alejar de ella pero la chica lo seguía me parecía gracioso yo loco por alguien y el que tenia a alguien se alejaba de ella… mientras asuna trabajaba en eso yo me reunía con mis amigos de ataúd para hacer bromas o locuras tanto dentro como fuera del colegio pero eran chicos buenos y me entendían hasta uno me dijo que la mejor manera de recuperar a mi chica era ir a invitarla al baile me pareció una buena idea pero no era necesario invitarla porque era sabido que iría solo conmigo por eso me compre un traje negro nuevo por su parte kirito no tenía intenciones de ir al baile me parecía algo malo pero era cierto Alice no era del colegio. Un día la vi asuna observando a kirito besándose con Alice, eso me pareció muy bueno era hora de verlos juntos

-linda pareja hacen como nosotros- le dije al aparecerme atrás sonriéndole, era el momento de invitarla al baile

-no, eugeo nosotros no somos pareja, no sé que tengo que hacer para que entiendas eso, ya no me gustas!- me dijo casi gritándome para luego irse

Yo me quede tan destrozado, no podía creerlo sentía un hueco en el pecho que de a poco se iba agrandando tanto apenas pude llegar al patio donde caí sin fuerzas pero mis amigos de ataúd estaban ahí, luego de comentarle todo lo sucedido me dijeron que lo mejor era vengarse por un momento pensé que no pero tenía tanta tristeza, bronca, de todo que les dije que si pero como… hasta que uno me guio hasta el salón donde se iba a organizar el baile, cuando todos se fueron entramos y empezamos a destruir todo, yo estaba con un bate de beisbol atacaba a todo con furia mientras recordaba los mejores momentos con ella pero luego la última frase "ya no me gustas" me daba más fuerza para acabar con todo, al final terminamos cuando vi todo destruido me reí me sentía tan bien. Al llegar a mi casa no quise ni comer solo quería dormir, toda la noche me reía mientras se me caigan las lágrimas

**POV KIRITO **

La pelea entre mi hermano y yo había terminado por la llegada de mi amiga Alice, cuando la vi sentí varias cosas mayormente una alegría porque fue muy importante ella cuando estaba en América pero a la veces algo de miedo porque no entendía que hacia acá, sin perder el tiempo se me tiro a los mientras me decía cariñosamente "kiru" algo me decía que la iba a pasar muy mal, cuando levante mi vista asuna ya se había marchado con mi hermano en verdad maldecía mi suerte pero tenía mi decisión tomada, no pude ingresar al salón ya que Alice no me dejaba entrar quería recorrer la escuela conmigo recién a la salida pude verla a asuna

-asuna, tenemos que hablar algo serio es- le dije al detenerle el paso pero me corrió la vista

-que- me dijo algo estaba mal estaba cortante

-etto, yo quería decirte… que tú me- mi corazón latía fuertemente era ahora o nunca pero Alice llego rompiendo el momento

-kiru, vamos no estás esperando… ha hola mucho gusto soy Alice Schuberg- Alice le decía amablemente a asuna mientras se sostenía de mi brazo, asuna puso una cara acaso estaba ¿celosa?

-mucho gusto, soy asuna yuuki, amiga de kirito- le dijo cordialmente

-que ¿acaso tu y kiru son novios?- Alice no cambiaba mas con sus interrupciones

-no, son cuñados, asuna es mi novia- era mi hermano para llegar y abrazarla cariñosamente a asuna

Parecía raro la escena todos juntos para cenar como una familia, aunque me gustaba la idea pero no podía dejar de mirarla trataba de alejarme de Alice pero seguía muy cariñosa conmigo me hacia recordar viejos momentos en América en verdad me hacia reír pero luego recordaba a asuna y su cara decía otra cosa, cuando apenas lo note ya se había ido pero yo seguía entre mi hermano y Alice. Al día siguiente, trate de alcanzar a asuna pero me tope que Alice estaba en el living con kayaba, eugeo tardaría en irse, pero cuando quise marcharme ella me siguió lo más llamativo fueron los gestos de kayaba con Alice, el era un hombre que era bueno con todos pero cuando algo no le encuadraba era fácil saberlo por su rostro y yo seguía con Alice me parecía bueno pasar tiempo con ella pero tenía otras cosas en la mente cuando ingrese al colegio, fui corriendo hacia el aula pero como había llegado tarde me tuve que sentar rápido mientras miraba de reojo a asuna estaba mal parecía que algo le molestaba… la hora del almuerzo no llegaba parecía que ese reloj no andaba pero al final llego pero cuando quise salir me tope con Alice en mi cabeza ya no me quedaban dudas que tenía algo entre manos ya que el colegio no dejaba entrar a nadie encima en horario de clases peor, me agarro el brazo y me llevo lejos a la otra parte del colegio para que la acompañe a almorzar otra vez no podía hablar con asuna. A la hora de la salida la cosa seguía igual lejos de la chica que quería por culpa de mi amiga que no me dejaba ni un minuto solo ya no tenía dudas ella quería algo pero no sabía que era y eso me volvía loco

Los días siguientes fueron así, no me podía mover libremente ya que Alice siempre estaba en mi casa o en la escuela, luego me entere que el dueño del colegio era conocido de su padre ahora entendía porque se movía libremente, mi hermano me dejaba solo para irse con sus amigos, kayaba seguía con su cara de enojo se podría decir cuando mi amiga estaba cerca y con asuna fue empeorando ya que no hablamos ni me respondía las llamadas encima el colegio organizo una fiesta que tuve que organizar asuna yo que apenas podía moverme sin Alice ahora no podría porque estaría ocupada trabajando en esa fiesta, puff maldecía mi suerte por todo eso pero un día pude alejarme de Alice ya que la entretuve con un video y me subí a mi moto con la hora que era pensé que capaz que asuna seguía en el salón por eso me trace camino hasta allá pero había llegado tarde no había nada, mientras andaba por las calles note a alguien con el uniforme del colegio y por el color de su pelo pensé que sería ella pero por la calle en donde se metió saque esa idea de mi cabeza pero igual fui a ver, cuando gire en la esquina era verdad era asuna… rodeada de varios hombres sin más apreté el acelerador pase entre el medio de ellos y ella para agarrar su brazo y subirla en mi moto, cuando pude ver que estaba bien seguí conduciendo hasta su casa pero ahora que estábamos solos podríamos hablar por eso me dirigí hasta una plaza que haya gente

-veo que te metes en problemas- le dije al sacarme el casco

-kirito… gracias- me dijo feliz hacia mucho que no escuchaba hablar

-que ¿hacías por esos lados?- le dije al terminar de girar y ponerme al frente de ella

-etto, me equivoque de calle- me dijo con risa nerviosa parecía que si era verdad

-etto, asuna, la otra vez te quería hablar de algo, veras- era el momento de decirle la verdad pero me interrumpió

-que tarde que es, me tengo que ir y seguro que Alice te debe estar esperando- me dijo parece que era verdad, esta celosa

-eres muy cabezona cuando quieres- le dije con burla, tan grande y hacia esas cosas

-déjame "kiru"- me dijo yo solo me reía y me ponía feliz

-¿porque estas tan enojada?- le pregunte, bueno era una pregunta estúpida

-será porque no me hablaste mas desde que llego tu "amiga", nada solo te olvidaste de mi por eso déjame y vete- me dijo parece que mi pregunta la hizo enojar en serio

-no quiero, no te voy a dejar- le dije la detuve pero empezó a forcejear para que la suelte

-haber, dime porque!, la tienes a ella la que me besaste pensando en ella anda ve con ella- me dijo, en verdad tenía razón si hubiera dicho eso unos meses antes podría hacerlo pero ahora la historia era distinta

-no… porque me gustas asuna!- al final se lo dije mientras esperaba algo de ella me moría por un yo también

Pero solo me agarro la cara y me beso… solo eso necesitaba con eso ya sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, me puse feliz sentía como mi corazón latía de alegría, pasamos un rato mas en esa plaza pero luego la lleve hasta cerca de su casa. Los días siguientes fueron lo mismo pero no me importaba porque ya sabía que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos ya no importaba si siempre Alice estaba conmigo o que tenga poco tiempo con asuna en verdad no me importaba ya que sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, mi hermano seguía en plan de volver con la chica me dolía a veces lo que estaba haciendo pero demasiado tarde volver hacia atrás y hacer que nada paso tenía que seguir para adelante, el tema del baile ya había decidido no ir ya que no tenia pareja además no quería levantar sospechas si entraba con asuna parecía que al fin todo iba a salir bien pero… yo había salido rápido del salón solo quería ver como quedaba el salón pero me cruce con Alice en verdad ya me agotaba la paciencia estar siempre con ella la quería pero había un límite parece que ella también lo entendió por sus gestos cuando me quise ir me detuvo y sin previo aviso me beso, yo no le respondí el beso ya no sentía lo mismo que antes pero cuando gire mi vista hacia una esquina pude ver a asuna mirándonos junto con mi hermano, quise correr pero levantaría sospechas por eso espera un rato y luego me acerque a ella para explicarle todo pero no quería hablarme, trate de detenerla pero solo recibí una cachetada y un pedido de que la deje en paz… no fue mi culpa pero me dolía igual

Dos días antes del baile, ella no me respondía mis llamadas por los rumores parece que le puso punto final a mi hermano otra vez en una situación compleja, además Alice no volvió a aparecer según ella tenía asuntos que atender con relación a la empresa de su padre, el día paso rápido pero algo me llamo la atención a la hora de la salida fue que el grupo encargado del baile estaban a las corridas y por sus rostros no era nada bueno por eso fui a ver cuando mire el salón no podía creerlo… todo estaba destruido pero lo que más furia me dio fue verla a asuna arrodillada en el suelo había dado todo en ese salón y ahora estaba todo destruido encima a menos de dos días para que se haga el baile, sin más que hacer me fui a mi casa mientras aguantaba la ira que tenia encima mio como alguien pudo hacer eso pero no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados algo tenía que hacer, saque mi celular y llame a las personas encargadas del salón para ellos yo estaba loco pero mi locura tenia nombre "asuna" cuando nos reunimos todos me dijeron que no podíamos hacerlo ya que nadie tenía idea como decoración como asuna parecía que fue todo para nada

-oye, oye cambia esa cara- me decía klien al pegarme en brazo

-klein, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije mientras entraba Agil

-creo que necesitas a un decorador- me decía Agil mientras klein ordenaba a sus amigos

-amigos… gracias- le dije en verdad eran buenos amigos

El trabajo duro mucho ya casi estaba muerto de cansancio pero era todo por ella, mientras Agil decoraba parecía que sabía lo que hacia klein traía las cosas y ayudaba a los demás, cuando menos cuenta me di ya había amanecido era el día del baile y al paso que íbamos se podría hacer sin problemas

-kirito… ¿porque lo hiciste?- me decía asuna al entrar por la puerta y quedar fascinada por todo

-asuna… veras te vi cuando estaba todo destruido y no soporte verte mal por eso quise arreglar el salón y gracias a mis amigos estamos por terminar- le dije al frente de ella

-kirito… gracias- me dijo al abrazarme fuertemente

-oigan, luego se darán amor todavía hay trabajo- gritaba klein, lo mataría luego era obvio

Habíamos terminado nuestra parte, sin más me dormí ya no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos cuando me desperté mis amigos se habían ido solo quedaban algunos alumnos, asuna y yo

-kirito… tu serás mi pareja en el baile de hoy- me dijo asuna dejándome mudo

-pero… pero- le dije nervioso pero de detuvo

-nada de peros, mejor que aparezcas o me enojare mucho- me dijo mientras me saca la lengua pero antes me dio un rápido beso en los labios

Me sentía muy nervioso, el día había pasado rápido y yo no sabía como ir a un baile no tenia ropa ni un traje decente encima no le podía pedir ayuda mi hermano porque sospecharía mucho además se había ido en verdad estaba un lio tremendo no quería dejar plantada a asuna

-déjame ayudarte- decía kayaba al entrar a mi cuarto con un traje negro

-pero ¿como lo sabias?- le dije incrédulo parecía que estaba un paso delante de mi

-ven te ayudare con el nudo de la corbata- me dijo mientras me hacia el nudo note que estaba como feliz… por mi

-no la hora llegare tarde, muchas gracias kayaba- le dije al intentar salir mientras estaba agarraba la rosa que había comprado

-kirito… sea la decisión que tomes ten presente que siempre será tu familia- me dijo algo sabia el o algo pasaría nunca decía esas cosas

-si, gracias… papa- le dije, nunca se lo había dicho porque desde pequeño me dijo que estaba mal que le diga papa

Había llegado con varios minutos de atraso bueno ser puntual nunca era lo mio, al entrar note que había mucha gente no podía encontrar a asuna por eso subí rápido al segundo nivel y la pude ver estaba con un vestido blanco que le quedaba a la medida en verdad estaba hermosa cuando quise bajar, la música y las luces se apagaron algo no me gustaba pero las luces se prendieron y alumbraron el escenario en el apareció mi hermano eugeo quien cantaría una canción dedicándosela a una persona especial, era una canción triste pero llena de amor todos le aplaudían y todas las chicas se morían de amor por ese gesto pero no fue todo ya que cuando termino de cantar bajo directo hacia asuna y la beso… parecía que le gusto la canción porque no detuvo el beso ni nada es más se puso a llorar de felicidad mientras ponía su cara en el pecho de el, el dj puso música romántica para crear un ambiente romántico así ellos y las demás parejas bailan, eugeo la giro haciendo que ella pudiera verme y parece que así fue ya que se quedo quieta varios segundos yo… solo pude sonreír mientras sentía las lagrimas caer, antes que termine la música yo me había ido directo hacia mi casa, pensando que lo mejor hubiera sido haberme quedo en América tal vez todavía estaba a tiempo

**POV ASUNA **

Todo el trabajo de días tirado a la basura, no sabían quién podría haber hecho eso ya no tenía ni tiempo ni fuerzas para intentar arreglar todo… primero kirito, eugeo ahora esto, me retire antes del colegio no estaba ni para aprender nada solo quería estar en paz pero a donde iba solo había problemas como nunca me dormí temprano no había comido en más me subieron la comida pero no tenía ni apetito. Me había despertado creo que peor que ayer, capaz que estaba despeinada pero no me importaba, capaz que tenia mal aliento que importaba pero no podía dejar que las cosas malas me ganen por eso me bañe y me fui de la mejor manera al colegio, cuando estaba por entrar veo a gente corriendo hacia el salón ya faltaba que lo hayan prendido fuego pero no… me tope que había gente arreglándolo entre ellos estaba kirito

-kirito… ¿porque lo hiciste?- le dije incrédula, todo se veía increíble la decoración era de primera

-asuna… veras te vi cuando estaba todo destruido y no soporte verte mal por eso quise arreglar el salón y gracias a mis amigos estamos por terminar- me dijo, no se si era la crisis de nervios por la semana o porque era profundo y verdadero pero fue algo muy tierno lo que dijo

-kirito… gracias- le dije al abrazarlo era lo único que podía hacer

-oigan, luego se darán amor todavía hay trabajo- gritaba un pelirrojo parecía amigo de kirito

Trabajamos en los detalles, eran muchos pero podríamos lograrlo mientras los demás seguían en su parte yo estaba descansando en la espalda de kirito y él en la mía algo me llamaba la atención era que no decía nada cuando gire se cayó en mi regazo estaba durmiendo se notaba que dio más de lo que pudo por eso le deje dormir en mis piernas mientras acariciaba su pelo, tenía que agradecerle de una manera y ya sabía cuál era, cuando se despertó le hable

-kirito… tú serás mi pareja en el baile de hoy- le dije algo nerviosa pero decidida

-pero… pero- me dijo de manera loca pero lo detuve

-nada de peros, mejor que aparezcas o me enojare mucho- le dije mientras le daba un beso rápido y le sacaba la lengua en modo de burla

La noche había llegado rápido, yo me prepare era un baile singular pero quería darle un impacto a kirito por eso me maquille de la mejor manera y me puse mi vestido blanco, mis padres dudaban de dejarme ir pero con la ayuda de la pequeña yui dieron el sí, como responsable a tiempo pero mi pareja no llegaba por eso era mejor esperarlo adentro, al cabo de varios minutos se corto la música y la luces parecía una falla pero no sino que eugeo subió al escenario y se puso… a cantar una canción antes la dedico a mi, en verdad que cantaba muy bien además la canción era muy hermosa algo triste pero hermosa cuando termino se bajo del escenario hacia mi

-te amo- me dijo para luego besarme

Me pareció lo mas romántico, las lagrimas se me caían solo podía abrazarlo y ocultar mi rostro en su pecho, el dj puso un tema romántico para que las demás parejas se pusieran a bailar cuando me giro en pleno baile lo vi a kirito con una rosa roja mirándome… sentí como si mi corazón se quebrado en dos al verlo en el segundo nivel para colmo me sonreía eso me saco del mundo de los sueños, cuando termino la música fui a buscarlo solo encontré la rosa rota me agache para levantarla me sentía la peor basura el hizo posible todo esto y yo le pegaba así no podía dejar que esto termine así por eso camine para la salida pero eugeo me detuvo

-asuna, vamos a bailar- me dijo al impedirme el paso

-no, vete eugeo me tengo que ir- le dije nerviosa no quería perder más tiempo

-asuna, se que tienes a otro chico pero dime la verdad… ¿lo amas?- me pregunto serio, esa pregunto me agarro desprevenida era amor o simple capricho

-si… lo amo- le dije al dejarlo solo y casi en shock mientras me subí a un taxi directo para la casa de kirito

Golpe la puerta principal, no me importaba la hora quería hablar con el pero la puerta la abrió kayaba que sin decirme nada me dejo entrar, ya había perdido un zapato mi vestido estaba manchado pero nada me iba a detener cuando entre al cuarto de kirito lo vi acostado boca abajo

-kirito- le dije nerviosa el solo levanto su rostro pude notar que había llorado

-¿que sucede?- me dijo de manera cortante

-lo que viste…- le quise explicar pero de detuvo

-lo que vi fue lo que necesitaba ver para entender bien las cosas, es mejor que te vayas mi hermano debe estar como loco buscándote- me dijo mientras no me veía

-no, me tomo de sorpresa pero yo...- no pude terminar de hablar ya que realmente podría a haber rechazado en beso pero no lo hice

-es verdad todavía lo amas, es mejor que vuelvas con el- me dijo mientras seguía acostado boca abajo

-no eso no es cierto- le dije casi gritando

-¿por qué debería creerte?- me pregunto mientras se levantaba

-porque yo te amo- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-asuna…- me dijo casi mudo

-te amo baka, no me quiero separar mas de ti por favor créeme- le dije mientras me puse encima de el las lagrimas seguían cayéndose, el solo me miro y me beso

-pero deberías ir al baile- me dijo al terminar el beso

-sin mi pareja no iré a ningún lado- le dije sonriendo

Me beso tiernamente mientras me hacia lugar en su cama, solo estábamos los dos y eso lo que yo quería no alejarme más de el que tanto bien me hacía, capaz que teníamos problemas pero mientras estuviéramos juntos todo se podría resolver, el beso lo pase de cariñoso a salvaje mientras sus manos como las mías recorrían la espalda del otro el me beso en el cuello a lo que me produce unas sensaciones yo solo le respondía con lo mismo pero le sacaba la remera, las cosas tiernas las dejamos de lados parecíamos dos salvajes a punto de devorarse yo a cada beso suyo en cada parte de mi cuerpo lo rasguñaba en su espalda… cuando nos dimos cuenta los dos estábamos casi desnudos

-kirito… ¿me amas?- le pregunte mientras se puso encima de mi

-te amo con todo mi corazón… ¿estás segura de esto?- me dijo nervioso, yo también estaba nerviosa ya no había paso atrás

-si…- le dije

El resto de la noche nos entregamos al placer del otro, feliz me dormí en su pecho mientras escuchaba latir a su corazón… sin dudas fue la mejor noche de mi vida

**RAYHACHIBY: **te aclaro que las actitudes de los personajes no son los mismos que en las novelas, pero bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Muchas gracias

**HIKARI JEAGER: **jaja eso que solo viste una parte de mi plan malvado para hacerte sufrir, es mejor que disfrutes estos momentos xD jaja. Espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias!

**PAULAKAWAII: **jaja dale una oportunidad a Alice es buena después de todo xD, espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias!

**MAYSTARK: **jaja me causo gracia tus espasmo jaja, pero gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias!

**DIEGOLZ: **guaaa me resumiste horas de lectura no se agradecerte o odiarte -.- jaja pero bueno, a eugeo lo tuve que utilizara así porque tenía que tener a alguien parecido en idea a kirito que sea una competencia para él, se que la actitud de eugeo es muy contrario a la que yo le doy de hermano "malvado" y créeme que me han llegado mensajes criticándome por la forma de postularlo como malo pero sería más divertido así, ya que era él o hacer un kleinXAsunaXkirito, igual gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste el capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

**POV EUGEO **

Que te digan "ya no me gustas" fue algo doloroso, pareciera que ayer fue el día que le propuse ser novios y hoy estamos lejanos de eso… cuando había pasado todo esto, acaso la había descuidado para que un bastardo venga y se me la lleve muchas preguntas y dudas en poco tiempo para responder, cuando había roto todo el salón sentí una alegría va más que una podría decirlo como una descarga algo relajante pero cuando vi la cara de asuna sentí remordimiento había hecho una locura y no solo había hecho que pague el trabajo de ella sino de todos, había amigos que estaban deseosos de ir al baile y ahora no podrían porque había destruido todo, en plena clase todo se trataba de quien pudo haber hecho eso por obvia razón todos apuntaron a los chicos de ataúd pero ninguno hablo por mi parte mantenía una discusión mental entre decir la verdad o quedarme callado si optaba por el primero seguro que todos me odiarían por eso solo me quede callado. Pero algo ocurrió que no estaban en mis planes, alguien o algunos habían redecorado el salón nuevamente dios cuando supe que todos irían al baile era sacarme un peso muerto de mi ya que tenia la conciencia limpia nuevamente ahora era momento de invitarla a asuna al baile como mi pareja pero varios amigos me dijeron que ella ya tenía pareja que todos la verían con su nueva pareja en el baile, me molesto eso necesitaba saber quién era el nuevo pretendiente de ella ya mis su pociones se habían convertido en miedo cuando ella me dijo que no gustaba más de mi necesitaba verlo y enfrentarlo, capaz sentía la necesidad de ver quien era para saber que tiene el que no tenga yo.

El día en la fiesta me encontraba solo en mi casa, cuando alguien había entrado era Alice que buscaba a kirito en verdad ni yo sabía dónde estaba mi hermano últimamente no hablábamos mucho

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- me dijo Alice al verme con cara triste

-la chica que me gusta… estamos algo distanciados- le dije mientras ella me miraba fijamente

-como era su nombre… ¿asuna no?- me pregunto algo raro me pareció que diga eso y al final termine con una sonrisa

-sí, ya no se que hacer- le dije mientras me recostaba en el sillón

-veo que necesitas consejos de entender a las mujeres, mira hoy se que tienen un baile todavía no se que haces aquí anda y dale una sorpresa, cántale algo y dile lo que sientes- me dijo Alice parecía una buena idea

-tienes razón, no pudo quedarme de brazos cruzados gracias futura cuñada- le dije de manera alegre mientras ella solo se reía

Bueno con ayuda de varios amigos me había decido cantarle una canción romántica a asuna, cuando la vi me dirige al escenario, las luces bajaron para luego alumbrarme a mí con todos los nervios del mundo me puse a cantar algo tierno como escuchaba muchas cosas parecía que estaba funcionando cuando termine me acerque a ella para besarla y decirle que la amo, por suerte ella me respondió así nos pusimos a bailar un tema acorde a la situación pero se soltó de mi para ir cerca de la puerta principal seguro que para verse con su nueva pareja cuando la seguí vi que levantaba una rosa, hum seguro que su nueva "pareja" había visto todo eso y se había marchado todo estaba saliendo muy bien

-asuna, vamos a bailar- me le acerque por atrás para agarrar su mano

-no, vete eugeo me tengo que ir- me dijo al rechazar mi mano, tanto lo quería para rechazarme acaso ya no sentía nada por mi

-asuna, se que tienes a otro chico pero dime la verdad… ¿lo amas?- le pregunte sentí miedo como nunca al esperar su respuesta

-si… lo amo- me dijo al salir

Fue como si algo me hubiera golpeado salvajemente en la cabeza, no entendía nada ya no tenía a asuna… ella amaba a otro… porque esto tenía que pasar, el baile prosiguió mientras yo seguía en la entrada principal ya no tenía mi corbata me ahogaba demasiado mientras todas las personas me miraban y murmuraban cosas a mis espalda ya no podía estar ahí por eso me fui no tenía ni idea a donde ir hasta que llegue a la entrada del bar del amigo de mi hermano Agil con mi mayor deseo de ahogar mis penas en alcohol entre para ver cierta alegría en ese local que me parecía falso y me enfurecía mas, pasaron las horas y yo seguía igual nada había cambiado ya ni sabía que hora era solo miraba con tristeza el vaso de alcohol en mi mano algo me decía que el cantinero le ponía agua a mis vasos pero me levante y me fui al salir cerré mis ojos el sol estaba más fuerte que nunca en plena caminata pensaba con quien podría hablar… kirito cierto siempre mi hermano estaría para esta situación difícil, ya casi corrí para mi casa a pesar que sentía las piernas muy pesadas solo faltaba que ahora me surjan los efectos del alcohol como sea llegue sin medir palabras subí los escalones para entrar al cuarto de kirito quien estaba… ¿desnudo?me quede sorprendido al verlo tapándose con la sabana

-etto… ¿llegue en un mal momento kirito?- le pregunte por la situación de verlo parado desnudo

-je, veras yo… me iba a bañar por eso estoy así- me dijo nervioso pero con una risa nerviosa

-acaso tu… ¿estuviste acompañado?- sentía un olor a perfume de mujer

-¿por que preguntas esas cosas hermano?- me pregunto pero ese perfume me era conocido me acerque más a él para olerlo mejor

-este perfume se me hace conocido- le dije al agarrar su brazo

-hermano déjame explicártelo- me decía kirito pero yo seguía oliendo ese perfume mientras trataba de recordar de quien era

-este… perfume… ya se dé quien es!- le dije al soltarlo y mirarlo a los ojos

**POV KIRITO **

Era difícil despertarse luego de lo sucedido y la mejor manera de recordar todo eso era que ella todavía estaba al lado mio durmiendo parecía un ángel me quede casi embobado por su rostro más que nada por su forma de dormir, pero no me pude contener y la empecé a despertar mediantes pequeños besos por sus gemidos no le gustaba que la despierten pero eso hacía que mas me proponga a hacerlo cuando ya no podía por besos la empecé a morder eso si que la hizo enojar ya que salto y se me tiro encima para hacerme cosquillas era algo difícil de explicar poder sentir la suave piel de asuna sobre mi pero luego se volvió acostar pero poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho. Las horas pasaron y por mi cabeza solo quería estar así con asuna pero tenía mis dudas sobre el paradero de kayaba como el de mi hermano sería una mala sorpresa que uno de ellos entrara y me viera en esta situación… mi hermano el que tanto lo quería le estaba haciendo algo que todos lo tomarían como traición pero era algo que ni yo podía manejar si tuviera que elegir la elegiría a ella sin dudas, pero con kayaba era distinto algo me hacía sentir que él estaba al tanto o tenía sus ideas sobre la relación que mantenía con asuna ya que las miradas que lanzaba cuando Alice esta cerca mio me hacía pensar eso, era momento de cambiar las ideas ya que mi panza lanzaba quejidos de hambre y parece que no era el único a pesar de estar desnudos en la misma cama sentíamos vergüenzas los dos por eso cada uno miro para el otro lado mientras el otro se cambiaba, yo le había prestado una camisa grande blanca y un short, y créanme fue muy difícil poner mi mirada sobre la pared trate de espiar pero sentí un golpe seco que me devolvió la mirada hacia la pared, cuando estuvimos decentes baje primero para fijarme si había alguien como no había problemas bajo ella para ayudarme en la cocina. Yo que tanto libros de cocina leí no sirvieron para nada ya que ella me quito de ahí parece que mi comida no se puede comer eso fue casi un golpe a mi orgullo no le dije nada porque el desayuno que preparo estuvo excelente pero éramos niños que no podíamos estar quietos si no era yo era ella la que empezaba primero con sacarme mi desayuno cada bocado que quería comer ella se anticipaba y me lo quitaba luego me venge yo quitándole su plato y corriendo alrededor del living con ella atrás mio pero salto y logro tirarme sin romper el plato, el desayuno lo comió rápido me causo gracia verla apurándose en tragar con la boca llena de migajas de comida a su alrededor sin parar de reírme me acerque a ella y le limpie los restos de comida

Cuando limpie el desorden de la cocina le dije que suba a mi cuarto y darse una ducha tranquila, ella me miro y lo pensó bastante algo me llamo la atención de su rostro… cuando subió las escaleras me llamo

-kirito, ¿vas a tardar mucho en limpiar la cocina no?- me grito desde la escalera, yo me acerque para responderle

-yo creo que sí, ¿necesitas algo?- le pregunte y su gestos me dejaron mudo

-lastima… porque quería darme ese baño y necesitaba alguien que me lave la espalda hay lugares que no llego- me dijo asuna de manera sensual sin mirarme mientras se sacaba la remera

-asuna… no juegues conmigo- le dije al mirarla le gustaba jugar con juego

-tú te lo pierdes- me dijo al ingresar a mi cuarto pero antes lanzarme un beso volador

Yo no lo pensé dos veces que subí de inmediato, la encontré sentada cruzada de piernas con una mirada note que había caído en su trampa… me dijo que ahora ella mandaba y yo tenía que obedecer hum me tenía que dejar mandar como un perro faldero pero el premio era muy bueno, como tal acepte y cumplí sus órdenes eran ordenes muy vergonzosas, ella solo me miraba y se reía de las cosas que me obligaba a hacer ya de solo volver a pensarlo me hace poner colorado de la vergüenza cuando estaba por ser recompensado por ser un buen chico escuchamos un ruido proveniente del living, los dos guardamos silencio los pasos se hacían más rápido con el corazón en la boca puse a asuna en mi armario casi desnuda mientras yo me acosté pensaba que si me hacia el dormido todo pasaría, espera varios segundos y los ruidos de los pasos se habían detenido cuando me levante se abrió la puerta de repente era mi hermano, fue tal la sorpresa que me tape con la sabana fueron varios segundo de que el ni yo hablamos, solo me miraba y parecía algo sorprendido y con ganas de reírse en verdad yo también me reiría en una situación asi

-etto… ¿llegue en un mal momento kirito?- me pregunto Eugeo al verme desnudo tapándome con la sabana

-je, veras yo… me iba a bañar por eso estoy así- le dije con una risa nerviosa pero al mirar el piso note una prenda de mujer ya empezaba a sudar frio

-acaso tu… ¿estuviste acompañado?- me dijo mi hermano, yo no sabía como salir de este aprieto encima asuna estaba en mi armario no sabía cuánto dudaría ahí

-¿por que preguntas esas cosas hermano?-le dije pero el se acerco mas a mi para olerme

-este perfume se me hace conocido- me dijo y me agarro el brazo ya sentía que era el momento de decirle la verdad pero no estaba bien seguro

-hermano déjame explicártelo- le dije nervioso pero él me detuvo

-este… perfume… ya se dé quien es!- me dijo al soltarme y al mirarme a los ojos, ya parece que no podíamos ocultarlo mas

**POV ASUNA **

Miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, miles de sensaciones solo en una noche pareciera poco creíble pero en verdad lo amaba mucho a kirito sin dudas fue la mejor noche de mi vida en donde en verdad pude ser yo y pude dejar que fluyan los sentimientos que tanto negaba o castigaba yo misma, cuando mas plenamente dormía sentía unos labios que me besaban no era necesario ser adivina para saber de quién eran como estaba tan a gusto durmiendo no quise hablar por eso le gruñía ya no sentía esos labios si no el muy malo me empezó a morder eso era el colmo por eso tome cartas en el asunto y sin medir palabras me lance sobre él para mostrarle quien manda pero me había olvidado un detalle no teníamos ropa, me sentí realmente muy avergonzada de haber hecho eso por eso me baje de encima de él para recostarme en su pecho, parecía tan real que pensaba que era un sueño tanta paz algo que había anhelado pero me costaba conseguirla al fin pude disfrutarla pero algo nos interrumpió nuestros estómagos. Bajamos a desayunar, obvio que lo hice yo no me sentía segura dejándole la cocina a el mientras había juego de por medio pudimos comer algo me parecía raro que kayaba no estuviera ya que él me había abierto la puerta de su casa creo que estaría en su empresa y la otra ausencia era de eugeo… era pensar que hace un par de semanas atrás el era mi todo y ahora nada, capaz que el problema fue kirito con su sonrisa y su simpatía pero era injusto echarle la culpa a él ya que la relación tenía sus problemas antes que el apareciera pero no creo que era la manera de tratarlo a eugeo así pero nada me alejaría de kirito. Cuando terminamos de desayunar él se puso a limpiar dejándome tiempo para darme una ducha pero… mi mente traviesa le surgió una travesura algo elevada de tono pero que lo volvería loco eso si era seguro

-kirito, ¿vas a tardar mucho en limpiar la cocina no?- le grite mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio

-yo creo que sí, ¿necesitas algo?- se acerco desde la cocina hacia la escalera

-lastima… porque quería darme ese baño y necesitaba alguien que me lave la espalda hay lugares que no llego- le dije sexymente mientras me sacaba la remera que el presto

-asuna… no juegues conmigo- me dijo algo tonto, bien había logrado mi objetivo

-tú te lo pierdes- le dije al darle un beso volador

Subí rápido, lo espera cruzada de piernas cuando entro se dio cuenta que cayó en mi trampa ahora yo tenía el mando lo hice hacer cosas muy vergonzosas al punto de matarme de risa era muy difícil mantenerme seria al a kirito sometido pero lo recompensaría muy bien, mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos que subían rápidamente temía lo peor pero me pude esconder en un armario cuando abrieron la puerta era eugeo, tras charla con kirito los dos salieron del cuarto dejándome tiempo y lugar para ponerme algo de ropa y salir de ahí

Llegue a mi casa, suspire agotada a pesar de mi gran tiempo de ausencia que solo lo noto mi hermana nadie más, pero tuve una visita inesperada

-hola asuna, ¿podemos hablar?-era la rubia teñida de Alice

-sí, pasa, ¿dime de que quieres hablar?- le dije al sentarnos afuera, ya sabía de que sería el tema

-asuna, dejemos estos juegos y vayamos directo… ¿te gusta kirito?- me pregunto sin vueltas

-es mi cuña- le iba a mentir pero me detuvo

-deja de mentir y descuida nadie los sabrá lo que diremos acá- me dijo algo me daba confianza

-si… me gusta- le dije algo nerviosa pero se sentía como un peso menos al poder decirle a alguien eso

-entiendo… sabes vine con la idea de que me pudieras negar todo pero parece que no por eso te diré algo… kirito es mio- me dijo Alice, parece que mostraría su verdadera cara

-eso tu no lo decides- le dije de mala manera

-no quiero que te pongas mal, por eso te recomendaría que vuelvas con eugeo así no sales lastimada- me dijo con aires de soberbia, mas ira me agarraba al tenerla al frente mio

-déjame decirte algo… kirito es mio y de nadie más si tu quieres pelear por el te dejare en claro que luchare hasta el final no me importa nada más que el así que si tú piensas que lo puedes engatusar estas equivocada rubia mal teñida- había sacado algo de mi furia sobre ella nadie se metería entre kirito y yo

-no creas que voy a perder, kirito es necesario para mí y no pienso perderlo- Alice con los ojos encendidos

-no puedes perder algo que nunca fue tuyo- le dije de manera soberbia, ella solo me miro casi declarándome la guerra con la mirada lo cual acepte, sin más ella salió de mi casa no había vuelta atrás ya

Parecía que era un día de pura locura, primero lo sucedido en la plena casa de kirito, ahora Alice pero algo me llamaba la atención fue cuando dijo que era necesario, ¿necesario para que?, algo no me gustaba en esa frase pero parecía que mi día no iba a terminar ya que la ama de casa me notifico que tenía otra visita yo pensé que sería mi amiga Liz pero no era la persona menos pensada

-señor kayaba, un gusto ¿que necesita?- le dije al verlo en el living de mi casa

-asuna, tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente- me dijo algo no sonaba bien y eso me parecía que había algo que involucraba a kirito, eugeo, Alice y yo

**Bueno la semana que viene comienzo la facu así que no podre subir los cap muy rápido, capaz que suba uno por semana o cada dos semanas suba uno, tratare que sea un jueves o domingo así que sepan disculpar, espero que le guste este corto capitulo **


	11. Chapter 11

**POV EUGEO **

Era para llorar pero de alegría me sentía tan orgulloso de mi hermano, al fin podía tener una relación estable ya sabía que había cierta química con Alice pero entrar y verlo desnudo con olor a perfume de mujer era la prueba que habían hecho locuras, por eso me fui de la casa para darles un poco mas de privacidad solo me emocione por el ya que tenía esa forma de ser de nerd que alejaba a las mujeres que se le acercaba pero últimamente era más popular que yo en el colegio pero volviendo al tema, había olvidado mis problemas para solo ocupar mis pensamientos en kirito que acaso había llego el momento en que mi hermano me daría lecciones a mi? Solo me reí a semejante cosas que pensaba. Cuando volví a mi casa, solo estaba kirito que cada vez que me miraba se ponía colorado no era para menos pero mi padre no aparecía ni tampoco mando mensajes era algo raro pero seguro que se quedo en la empresa.

Con asuna, la cosa iba mal ya casi no hablábamos encima no sabía quién era su nueva pareja lo mantenía en secreto ni sus amigas sabían nada eso me hacia poner algo paranoico al punto que contrate a un detective privado para que la siguiera, me costó mucho pero según el detective en poco tiempo tendría noticias y mas fotos de las personas que ella se junte, igual trate de mantener una conversación con ella pero se le notaba preocupada por otra cosa

-asuna, ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunte cuando la vi guardar sus cosas en su bolso

-dime- me dijo algo como decaída

-me preocupas, sé que no somos nada pero me preocupo te veo mal si quieres apoyo yo estaré para ti- le dije en verdad parecía lo más maduro que me salió en mi vida

-eugeo, gracias lo tendré en cuenta- me dijo pero su rostro seguía igual

Cuando ingrese a mi casa, sentía algo raro en el ambiente estaba como algo tenso para cuando ingrese al living note que mi padre mantenía una mirada fija y diría con odio hacia Alice que estaba sentada mirando los cuadros con una sonrisa algo rara como si fuera de burla, a penas salude pero mejor me aleje de ahí algo me decía que yo sobraba en ese lugar y para colmar la escena entro kirito algo me decía que el tenia que ver con todo esto

**POV ASUNA **

La visita de kayaba me dejo mas fuera de lugar, podía perder a kirito si no hacia algo según el también ayudaría pero conociendo a kirito sería difícil sin mi ayuda, más que nada estaba segura que sería antes y después de aceptar las peticiones de kayaba más que nada fue la segunda condición de el

_Flashback _

-¿ayudarnos en que?- le pregunte

-se que dejaste a mi hijo por kirito- me dijo kayaba mi corazón se detuvo

-no, no es puedo explicarlo- trate de explicarle pero el me interrumpió

-no es necesario, estoy a favor que tengas una relación con kirito el modo no fue el correcto pero eso lo discutiremos otro momento, ahora quiero tu ayuda para evitar que kirito cometa un error- me dijo de manera fría

-dime- le dije de manera seria

-antes que nada hay varios puntos que tienes que saber, si aceptas habrá un antes y un después de tu vida que puede traerte problemas eso consigue problemas muchos problemas- me dijo seriamente kayaba

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- le pregunte algo miedosa

-unos de los puntos es que tú hagas le hagas oficial a eugeo que sales con kirito- me dijo eso hizo que mi corazón se detuviera un momento

-pero, kayaba no puedo es muy pronto- le trataba de explicar pero por su rostro no aceptaría un no

-asuna, tienes que hacerlo o puedes perder a kirito- me dijo al final parecía que el también tenía miedo- si quieres tomate unos días para pensarlo pero no muchos el tiempo corre y eso no lo podemos permitir

-si cuando tenga la respuesta correcta se lo hare saber, gracias- le dije al acompañarlo a la puerta- kayaba ¿que tan malo sería si mi respuesta fue negativa?- le agregue

-no solo jugarías con los sentimientos de mis hijos sino que kirito dejaría el país y es casi posible que nunca volvería a Japón- kayaba para dejarme en la puerta mientras pensaba que haría

_Fin flashback _

Los días siguientes solo pensaba que haría, amaba a kirito pero no podía correr el riesgo de apresurarme en decirle hagamos oficial a todos que engañe a eugeo con su hermano pero no quería perder a kirito no quería que se vaya lejos de mi era muy complicado todo a tal punto que no comía bien, las clases no les prestaba atención… a todos les decía que estaba bien pero solo eugeo se acerco para hablarme a principio pensé que insistiría para volver pero no

-asuna, ¿podemos hablar?- me dijo al final de la clase

-dime- le dije sin ánimos

-me preocupas, sé que no somos nada pero me preocupo te veo mal si quieres apoyo yo estaré para ti- eugeo en verdad me dejo sin palabras, parecía tan maduro

-eugeo, gracias lo tendré en cuenta- le dije pero no quería hablar con el

A la noche pensé que podría dormir, ya que era fin de semana largo por algunos feriados que se juntaban pero seguía en lo de kayaba algo me decía que esa maldita rubia teñida tenía que ver con todo esto, mis problemas se agravaron cuando llego esa rubia… pero mi hermanita me saco de mis profundos pensamientos al tocar mi puerta fuertemente

-asuna, te buscan- me dijo con inocencia

-no quiero visitas le dije- mientras me giraba en mi cama

-pero es el chico bueno- me dijo al otro lado de mi puerta

-¿chico bueno?- pensé para luego bajar

Mi sorpresa fue única al verlo a kirito ahí con esa campera negra, haciéndole más rebelde sin ni siquiera decirme que hacía en mi casa me agarro y me subió a su moto trate de investigar a donde me llevaría pero fue inútil no me decía nada solo que era sorpresa, en el andar de su moto sentía como la brisa de la noche borrada por momentos mis pensamientos y me hacia cambiar el ánimo… llegamos a un festival parecía una niña estaba muy emocionada lo agarre y lo lleve a locales de comida, juegos, de todo nos subimos como tres veces a la montaña rusa, visitamos la casa del terror lo cual me trajo recuerdos de mi madre cuando me hacia asustar pero en cada susto pude abrazar a kirito hasta me gano un pequeño pez de felpa en un juego de disparos. Las horas pasaron y ya habíamos recorrido casi todo los lugares pero faltaba los fuegos artificiales, me abrazo para verlos en verdad esta pequeña salida me cambio el ánimo pero más que nada me hizo tomar una decisión… lo hare… diré toda la verdad para ayudar a kayaba

**POV KIRITO **

Volví a vivir cuando mi hermano pensó que estaba con Alice, se que las cosas cuando este con ella y aparezca eugeo se tornarían raras va incomodas pero menos mal que no supo nada, asuna se había cambiado y salido directo para su casa tendría que agradecerle o rezar que no se haya enfadado.

Los días pasaron rápido pero fueron algo raros, Alice me visitaba pero siempre aparecía kayaba cuando ella mencionaba algo de su padre o cuando quería hablar serio conmigo aparecía en el lugar kayaba como por arte de magia encima la miraba a mi amiga con cara de pocos amigos mientras ella solo lo miraba con burla era algo frustrante diría yo es decir viví un momento muy raro cuando volví del colegio y me encontré a ellos en el living sin hablarse solo una mirada fija de kayaba sobre ella pero por suerte no ocurrió nada más. Con asuna más que nada hablábamos por teléfono teníamos algo de miedo que la situación en el colegio se salga de nuestra manos y terminemos en una situación complicada pero note que estaba media triste en primera instancia pensé que era por mi hermano pero él también se mantenía muy alejada de ella así que los días siguientes pensaba en una forma de levantarle el ánimo pero nada bueno me surgía hasta que un día caminando por la entrada del colegio vi un posters de un festival y como teníamos fin de semana largo sería perfecto así que no le dije, llego la hora de salida por eso me fui rápido a cambiarme cuando estaba por salir recibí una llamada de Alice diciéndome que vaya a tomar el té con ella que era urgente, le dije que sí pero sería mañana lo cual acepto, algo en esa llamada me parecía raro pero igual me subí en mi moto por suerte ni eugeo ni kayaba estaba en casa, cuando llegue a la casa de asuna toque pero nadie salía hasta que apareció la pequeña yui sin decirle nada fue a buscarla a su hermana parece que no se espero mi visita ya que puso una cara de pura sorpresa pero sin decir nada la agarre y la subí a mi moto en pleno trayecto me preguntaba dónde íbamos pero no le dije nada, me llamo la atención que un semáforo había un auto negro atrás nuestro pero hace varios metros atrás nos seguía me parecía raro o capaz que estaba medio paranoico… llegamos al festival por su rostro se noto que le encanto a tal punto que me llego a todos los lados por comida o a las juegos, le gane un peluche y al final pudimos ver los fuegos artificiales era un buen momento pero sentía que alguien nos veía

Al día siguiente con toda la pereza del mundo fui a tomar el te con Alice, todo iba bien hasta había varios lujos como nombres de te que nunca escuche, cientos de pasteles para degustar me parecía exagerado todo eso pero solo tome una porción de torta de chocolate, la actitud de Alice me hacia pensar que me iba a pedir algo ya que se le notaba muy nerviosa, a tal punto que no aguante

-Alice, ¿dime para que me llamaste?- le dije cortando por lo sano

-no puede una amiga tomar algo con su amigo- me dijo

-dime, odio estos juegos- le dije ya tenia poca paciencia

-hum, veras necesito tu ayuda, necesito que vengas conmigo - me dijo mientras note que su mano temblaba

-etto, ¿como dices?- casi escupo el te al escuchar seco su proposición de trabajo

-veras, mi padre me envio al MIT para encontrar nuevas estrellas le informe sobre ti y le llamo la atención pero ahora esta loco por ti- me dijo casi en forma triste diría yo

-pero… ¿Por qué?- le dije era las únicas palabras que me salían

-la empresa de kayaba sufrió un problema con el servidor principal bueno no fue un "accidente" sino que un sabotaje hecho por las personas de mi padre y cuando se entero que en menos de una semana tu arreglaste los códigos se entusiasmo por ti- me dijo Alice dejándome mudo- y no acepta un no por respuesta- agrego mientras notaba cierto principio de lagrimas en sus ojos

-lamento decirle pero no me ire, solo trabajare con kayaba así que dile a tu padre que no- le dije la levantarme

-kirito, vendrás conmigo o le dire a eugeo que su preciado hermano le quito a su hermosa novia piensa como se sentirá el cuando sepa que su hermanito dorado le quito lo mas preciado que el quiere- me dijo alice, maldije me tenia atrapado

-a… ¿donde quieres llevarme?- le pregunte mientras apretaba mis puños fuerte

\- a América- sentencio Alice

**MIL PERDONES, LA FACU ME CONSUME TOOD EL TIEMPO, ADEMAS ES CORTO ESTE CAPITULO PERO ES LO MAS QUE PUEDO! OJALA QUE LE GUSTE **


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola! Cuanto tiempo ja, seguro que más de uno me quiere matar y lo entiendo pero sepan que estuve muy ocupado con la facu y con otra historia pero nunca me olvide de esta historia. Así que perdón por la demora, prometo que el siguiente cap. no tardara como este, bueno que lo disfruten _

**POV Kirito**

Acaso había escuchado bien, Alice me quería llevar a América… casi tiro todo el té, me controle para no llamar la atención de las demás personas para luego mirarla y notarla con cierta sonrisa satisfactoria como ya pensando que le iba a decir que si pero solo me acomode y me prepare para irme

-no Alice, no iré a ningún lado- sentencie para levantarme

-espera Kirito, si no vas conmigo le iré a tu hermano lo tuyo con Asuna- agrego ella para luego detenerme

-Alice, no metas a los demás- le dije volviendo sobre mis pasos para mirarla

-meteré a quien sea para conseguir lo que quiero y lo único que viene a hacer a Japón es llevarte a la empresa de mi padre- me dijo decidida y con cierto ¿miedo? En sus declaración

-tú no sabes… si mi hermano se llega a enterar- no pude terminar la frase

-lo siento Kirito, pero es una… orden de mi padre y no la puedo rechazar- me dijo para luego mirar para abajo

-Alice- le dije algo triste por su reacción al hablar de su padre

-así que quiero tu respuesta, depende de ti elegir que es más importante si tu hermano o la chica esa- dijo Alice para luego irse

Me dejo casi en shock, ahora tendría que pensar que hacer… otra vez con un problema serio, realmente pensaba si fue bueno haber vuelto a Japón ya que desde pise este país solo obtuve problemas ahora esto. Camine casi sin rumbo por varias calles, chocando con varias personas que por suerte ninguna me dio un golpe hasta encontrar una pequeña plaza desolada de gente, el celular no dejaba de sonar y sonar pero cada vez lo silencia hasta que lo apague, lo cual era perfecto para mí, monte una hamaca mientras jugaba inconscientemente con mis pies como buscando una solución

-veo que hablaste con Alice- me dijo una voz, cuando levante la vista

-asuna…- dije mientras salta para abrazarla fuerte

-tranquilo, dime todo lo que sucedió- me dijo para sentarse en la otra hamaca

-Alice… quiere obligarme a irme a América para trabajar con su padre- le dije, note que su cara ocultaba algo

-no vayas, no puede obligarte a nada- dijo ella mientras apretaba fuerte su mano con la mía

-ella… sabe lo nuestro… y si no voy con ella se lo contara todo a eugeo- sentencie para notar como cambio su rostro a un miedo profundo

-igual… no debes irte, podemos salir de… esto… juntos, si podemos salir juntos solo necesitamos pensarlo en algo- decía asuna mientras trataba de controlarse para no mostrar miedo

-asuna, asuna, tranquila… siento que no hay escapatoria de esto… creo que lo mejor será… que me vaya a América- sentencie para luego mirarla

-no kirito, escúchame… buscaremos la manera de salir bien, no… quiero… que te vayas- decía mientras largaba las primeras lagrimas

-está bien, lo conseguiremos- le dije para detener su llanto

La acompañe a su casa, mientras que ninguno hablaba mucho solo lo necesario pero sentía que alguien nos seguía en varias manzanas miraba para atrás pero nada no había nadie capaz la charla con Alice me puso algo paranoico, cuando estuvimos cerca de su casa nos besamos eso algo relajante poder verla sonreír y por un momento olvidarnos de todo para concentrarnos en nosotros

**POV ASUNA **

Como nunca pude acostarme y ponerme a pensar como haría para contarle todo a eugeo, no encontraba ninguna manera que me convenciera para poder hacerlo… las palabras de Kayaba me resultaban algo exageradas lo de apurar las cosas para no que no se vaya kirito pero a fin de cuentas si quería estar con el deberíamos pasar por esto alguna vez y era mejor si fuera lo más pronto posible. Daba vueltas en mi cuarto, buscando maneras de activar mi cabeza para encontrar la solución pero nada, giraba en mi silla de escritorio pero nada hasta que me di por vencida y me fui a darme un baño.

Cuando Salí, me sentí como nueva algo renovada, cuando alcance mi celular vi varias llamadas perdidas de un número que no tenía agendado hasta que volvió a sonar

-hola- dije con tono el temor

-asuna, soy kayaba, tienes que ir a buscar a kirito- me decía kayaba y por su voz parecía que estaba preocupado

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- le dije aterrada más que nada por su voz de preocupación

-kirito, fue a tomar el té con Alice y no responde a su celular- decía kayaba, mientras yo me imaginaba lo peor

-no creerá que ella le hizo algo malo no?- le dije mientras buscaba mi ropa y luchaba para que no se me caiga el celular

-todo puede ser, por favor ve por el, te mandare la última ubicación de su GPS- dijo el mientras le cortaba la llamada

Corrí hasta la última dirección que me marcaba el mensaje de kayaba, a pesar de estar bastante lejos corrí lo más rápido que pude a cada paso más preocupada estaba ya que la ubicación no se movía hasta que lo encontré en una pequeña plaza sentado solo con la mirada hacia abajo

-veo que hablaste con Alice- le dije para que levante la cabeza

-asuna…- solo me respondió a la vez que me abrazaba fuerte

-tranquilo, dime todo lo que sucedió- le dije, algo más tranquila ya que él estaba bien o eso creía

-Alice… quiere obligarme a irme a América para trabajar con su padre- me dijo, no pude poner cara de sorpresa ya que kayaba me había dicho algo parecido

-no vayas, no puede obligarte a nada- le dije mientras juntábamos nuestras manos

-ella… sabe lo nuestro… y si no voy con ella se lo contara todo a eugeo- lo que me dijo me dejo en shock, no pensé que esa rubia teñida hubiera sabido tanto

-igual… no debes irte, podemos salir de… esto… juntos, si podemos salir juntos solo necesitamos pensarlo en algo- le decía como tratando de sonar tranquila, ya que estaba nerviosa algo que parece que noto por mis temblores de manos

-asuna, asuna, tranquila… siento que no hay escapatoria de esto… creo que lo mejor será… que me vaya a América- me dijo… fue como recibir un golpe de lleno al rostro

-no kirito, escúchame… buscaremos la manera de salir bien, no… quiero… que te vayas- le dije mientras perdía la lucha por detener las lagrimas

-está bien, lo conseguiremos- me dijo para tranquilizarme y lo consiguió

De camino para mi casa, buscaba tranquilizarme pero sus palabras de "irme a América" me retumbaba en mi cabeza, kayaba tenía razón hubiera hecho las cosas bien y no estaríamos en esta situación o capaz si solo hubiera esperado para responder a mis sentimientos por kirito sería otra la cosa pero ya no me podía quejar solo debería ponerme firme por mí y por el… lucharía y lo haría hasta el final. Cuando estábamos cerca de mi casa, la situación cambio el ambiente entre nosotros era algo mejor pero no el esperado, más de una vez note como kirito miraba hacia atrás en la búsqueda de alguien pero siempre se encontraba con nada, nos besamos y eso fue como un relax

Cuando me iba a acostar, sonó el celular, otra vez era un número que no conocía ya era demasiado por un instante deje que suene pero pensé que sería kayaba así que lo tome

-hola kaya- le dije pero la otra voz me detuvo

-hola asuna, soy Alice- me dijo la rubia teñida

-ha y… ¿Qué quieres?- le dije de modo distante

-asuna, sabes… que es muy probable que kirito acepte mi propuesta de negocios- decía pero la interrumpí

-a eso le dices propuesta de negocios, yo lo llamaría chantaje, extorsión, de otras maneras que más se acercan a lo que tu llamas "propuesta de negocios", además con que descaro te atreves a llamarme como si nada- le dije y no podía pararme hasta que no me habla

-asuna… no quiero pelearte, solo quiero que sepas que es lo mejor para todos y que sepas que cuidare bien a kirito en especial de mi padre- dijo mientras cambia su tono a uno más triste

-claro porque no dejare que lo lleves lejos de mí y de su familia- le dije en tono dominante y muy decidida

-eres muy valiente, por algo kirito te quiere mucho- me dijo para luego colgarme

**POV EUGEO**

La cosa en casa era algo llamativa, kirito estaba poco tiempo, mi padre peor aún en su empresa casi full time y yo esperando el mensaje del detective para saber si pudo conseguir algo sobre el nuevo novio de asuna. Trate de ser buen ex pero ella siempre me negaba su confianza, pensaba que capaz era una exageración haber contratado a alguien para seguirla pero mi terquedad hacia que mi vista se nublara y solo deseaba saber la verdad, ahora ¿para qué?, la verdad que yo no tenía ni idea que hacer luego de saber la verdad, ¿Qué haría si fuera una persona que yo conociera? La verdad que no sabía

La relación con kirito se hacía más lejana desde que se mudó conmigo, capaz que era Alice la causante ya que si estaban saliendo era lógico que solo se quisieran ver ellos dos nomas pero lo más llamativo era la cara de mi padre o la aptitud que él tenía sobre la chica o la idea de tenerla cerca

En la escuela la vi a asuna, lo que más me llamo la atención fue que se encontraba con cara de tristeza la cual la tuvo toda la clase hasta el final, algo en mi me decía que la deje así pero no podía a pesar de todo no podía. Espere que salga de la escuela para encontrarla y sin decirle nada le agarre la mano y comencé a correr

-eugeo, suéltame- gritaba ella

-mira, no se qué te sucede o que pasara pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados así que sin excusas vendrás conmigo- le dije para luego empezar a caminar

-¿A dónde me llevas?- me pregunto al saber que no tenía opción

-a divertirnos- le dije y la lleve a un pequeño parte de atracciones

La lleve a todos los juegos, con el pasar de las horas pude notar que su cara de tristeza cambio a una más agradable al punto que lanzaba risas por mis gestos en la casa de los espejos locos… todo estaba muy bien, por algo me encantaba asuna ya que se podía pasar buenos momentos con ella además esto le iba a demostrar que podía confiar en mí. El sol se empezaba a ocultar y era momento de irnos pero antes tuvimos que para en un local de comidas para recuperar energías, pero como las mesas estaban llenas fuimos a un parque algo lejos para estar tranquilos, luego de comer quisimos emprender viaje pero asuna se fue al baño y yo recibía mi llamada más esperada

-hola señor eugeo, tengo sus fotos y toda la información, si quiere se lo doy hoy mismo por un precio algo superior a lo acordado- decía mi detective que buscaba sacarme más dinero

-bueno, ¿Dónde nos vemos?- le dije claro mi curiosidad pagaría todo

-atrás suyo- decía el detective para verlo con un disfraz y su cámara

-¿me estabas siguiendo?- le dije algo enojado

-por favor señorito, nadie pago por usted solo estuve haciendo mi trabajo con otro cliente y justo lo vi con esa chica- me decía mientras saca un sobre

-bueno dámelo y puedes irte- le dije mientras sacaba billetes

-bueno parece que hace poco empezaron a salir juntos, el chico parece ser buen recibido por la familia de la chica o eso parece- decía el detective mientras yo abría el sobre y me quede mudo al ver la imagen del nuevo novio de asuna sentí un escalofrió por el cuerpo- creo que el chico se llama

-kirito- le dije y al mismo tiempo que el

-si veo que lo conoce, bueno fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted- decía el detective al levantarse e irse contento por los billetes

Yo por mi parte, sentía que había muerto, mi corazón dejo de latir mientras mi cabeza todavía no comprendía lo que las fotos me mostraba… a ellos felices, besándose como dos enamorados, me habían tomado el pelo, mi hermano y la mujer que tanto amo juntos… sentía caer las lágrimas, mi corazón estaba destrozado… sin más me caí sentado en mis rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar

-eugeo… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto asuna preocupada que ironía

-¿Cómo pudiste?- le dije, todavía no caía lo que me había enterado

-pero ¿Qué dices?- me pregunto y le mostré una foto de ellos besándose

-¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué justo con él?!- le dije se asustó y se alejó unos pasos

-eugeo… no…- me decía con ya lágrimas en los ojos

-no qué?, cómo pudiste! Mi hermano, te amé con todo mi corazón y tú me engañas con mi hermano! Dime quien lo empezó- le dije ya con el corazón roto por las dos personas que más amaba

-eugeo espera puedo explicarte todo- me decía ella buscando que me tranquilice

-dime quien lo inicio, ¿tu o el?- le dije no quería saber nada mas

-los dos, empezamos… sin saber nada, no queríamos lastimarte pero se nos fue de las manos y cuando quisimos parar ella muy tarde todo- me lo dijo con la cabeza agachada

-entonces tendré que arreglar las cosas con kirito- le dije al levantarme pero me detuvo

-por favor… no le hagas nada, ya tiene suficiente, él te amaba pero no es su culpa, por favor eugeo no hagas nada- dijo al detenerme con su mano

-solo lo voy a matar, suéltame asuna- le dije casi en modo violento quería matarlo confié en el pero él me traiciono de la peor manera posible

-no por favor, no le hagas nada, hare lo que sea pero no le hagas nada- me decía en llanto

-¿tanto lo amas?- le pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

-si… por favor eugeo, hare lo que sea pero no le hagas nada, kirito está sufriendo mucho ya-decía haciendo que mi corazón se rompa más al verla sufrir por el bastardo de mi hermano

-no hay otro manera, es el o yo asuna- le dije

-hay otra manera- decía Alice que venía con el detective a su lado

**POV KIRITO**

Luego de todo, seguí trabajando duro en la empresa de kayaba, busque posibles sabotajes como había dicho Alice se notaba que alguien entro al sistema para hacer inoperante pero con los demás ingenieros pudimos reparar y mejorar el sistema para prevenir ataques lo cual me llevaba a pasarme días sin ir al colegio y por ende sin verla asuna pero manteníamos la conversación vía mensajes pero no era lo mismo, más de una vez me cayó de sorpresa para verme y comer juntos pero no pasaba ni un segundo que volvíamos al tema de cómo decírselo a eugeo lo cual nos llevaba a ponernos mal y a ella peor.

A la mañana me desperté con mensajes de Alice buscando la respuesta de su extorsión pero siempre la dejaba sin responder, asuna me mando mensaje que no había dormido bien y que quería verme pero le dije que no podía y que no iría al colegio, algo que no le gusto pero tenía mayores responsabilidades

El día paso sin pena ni gloria, podría decir que era otro día común pero nada era común en mi vida últimamente, note que kayaba solo me observaba y no decía nada solo me miraba algo que me ponía nervioso y muy preocupado ya que él nunca fue así. Cuando pensé que era común el día recibí el llamado de Alice

-kirito, ¿ya tienes la respuesta?- me dijo sonando algo desesperada

-todavía no lo sé Alice, quiero más tiempo y deja de llamarme- le dije ya cansado de esta situación

-ya sabes que si no me respondes rápido- me decía pero la detuve

-si ya se, déjame pensar tranquilo- le dije al cortar, para luego hacer caer mi cabeza sobre el tablero

Pero un mensaje me devolvió la alegría era de asuna "siempre te voy a amar" lo cual me dio más ganas de seguir trabajando. La semana transcurrió y lo más llamativo era que luego de ese mensaje no hubo más intercambios de mensajes lo cual me hacía poner nervioso, trate de llamarla pero me cortaba o estaba apagado quise preguntarle a mi hermano si había algunos exámenes próximos pero por su mirada de odio no lo hice. Alice no molesto más, me tenía fe o la simple ilusión de que se olvide de mi pero era una pura mentira que me metía

Mire mi celular para saber la hora 02:15 am, dios no daba más así que solo agarre mis cosas para irme a mi casa en pleno camino y para no dormirme pensaba en asuna y porque no sabía noticias de ella pero seguro que eran por sus exámenes, cuando por fin entre note que no había nadie cuando subí y pase por la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano note que no estaba solo ya que se escuchaba ciertos murmullos, me ponía contento por el parece que conoció a una nueva chica pero cuando me aleje sentí como se me helo la sangre al escucharlo decir "asuna", di pasos hacia atrás con la puerta entreabierta note dos cuerpos en una cama sin pensarlo entre y prendí la luz… asuna estaba desnuda acostada sobre el pecho desnudo de eugeo

-mmm, hermano apaga la luz, no vez que estoy acompañado- me decía mi hermano al taparla a asuna

-si… volvieron… que… bueno- le dije a cada palabra me mordía la boca para atragantar las lagrimas

-sí, ella sabe que era obvio que volveríamos si nos amamos- decía eugeo con cierto orgullo

-sí, me alegro por ti hermano- le dije y Salí apurado de su cuarto

Sentí como me dolía el pecho, verla en los brazos de mi hermano fue un golpe duro que no podía resistir, el aire entraba pero se quedaba en mi pecho ocasionando mas presión , golpee mi pecho para bajar el dolor pero no servía

-¿estás bien?- me decía asuna entrando como si nada a mi cuarto

-¿bien? Eso preguntas, claro que no, la mujer que amo esta con mi hermano- le dije al levantarme del piso mientras ella seguía ahí

-era la única solución- me dijo con brazos cruzados

-¿solución?, dime que no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada primero me amas y luego te vas con eugeo- le dije ya que su postura me daba arranques de locura

-es lo mejor… volver con eugeo y hacer de cuenta que nada entre nosotros sucedió- me dijo como si nada

-¿Qué acaso no sentíamos nada?- le dije de frente

-si… pero no era posible, esto es lo mejor- me dijo y se iba por la puerta

-se nota que nunca me amaste, que solo me usaste para darle una lección a mi hermano solo fui un juguete- le dije pero recibí un fuerte golpe proveniente de ella

-nunca… digas… eso- me dijo

-asuna si cruzas esa puerta… me iré- le dije como buscando una última esperanza que todo esto fuera un vil pesadilla

-es… mejor para todos… para… ti- me dijo y cruzo esa puerta con la última esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla y que me despertaría en la empresa pero nunca ocurrió

Volví a caer hecho pedazos, tenía razón no tuve que volver a Japón maldecía mi fortuna nada me salía bien, nunca podía estar bien pero todavía tenía una posibilidad de ser feliz de empezar otra vez de cero y eso era la propuesta de Alice, sin pensarlo arme un bolso ligero con lo más preciado para mí con algo de ropa

-Alice, me quiero ir, acepto tu propuesta- le dije al llamarla

-perfecto, arreglare el día y así- decía pero la detuve

-nada de otro día, si me quieres en América tiene que ser hoy y ahora- le dije no quería estar más tiempo

-algo apresurado pero bueno te espero en el aeropuerto- me dijo con tono feliz

Luego de cortar la llamada, agarre algo de los ahorros que tenía en dólares y los puse en mi billetera, cruce la puerta de mi hermano seguía entre abierta lo cual pude ver a asuna mirándome con algo brilloso en los ojos ¿lagrimas?, no eso no ya que solo fui un juguete para ella, antes de cruzar la puerta de salida le deje una foto de los dos cuando era chico con un recado atrás a kayaba

_Gracias por todo kayaba… digo papa, nunca te voy a olvidar capaz que me odies por esto pero es lo mejor para mí, desearía poder verte y decírtelo en la cara pero todo ocurrió muy de prisa. Quiero que sepas que siempre estarás presente en mi mente y corazón_

_Atte.: kirito, tu hijo _

En el aeropuerto, Alice me esperaba cerca de un jet privado al verme llegar fue corriendo y me beso en los labios demostrándome su alegría yo solo entre al avión para sentarme mientras una sobrecargo me traía una copa de champagne para celebrar, claro ella tenía para celebrar yo no, yo solo quería irme y olvidarme de todo


	13. Chapter 13

**POV KIRITO **

Solo miraba como ella sonreía, como corría entre los arboles con esa sonrisa de ángel mientras escuchaba como me decía repetidamente _kirito, kirito… kirito despierta _lo último con un grito a lo que se le sumo un fuerte sacudón lo que me despertó para saber que había llegado a américa y que la chica que me llamaba era alice… era cierto estaba en estados unidos otra vez

Con una cara de pocos amigos subí a la camioneta negra que nos esperaba, mientras un asistente nos decía los eventos que nos esperaban igual no iría a la mayoría solo quería conocer al padre de alice y saber que quería de mi nada más. Pude cambiar miradas con alice, la cual tenía una mirada de preocupación, a cada minuto pensaba en Japón en asuna, en mi hermano y en especial en kayaba la cual me parecía que era la persona que más traicione en todo esto dio todo por mí y yo le pague de la forma más cobarde… ojala pudiera conseguir su perdón algún día. Llegamos al hotel era uno de casi 50 pisos y yo mi habitación era en el piso 48, lo cual el viaje en el ascensor con alice fue de lo más complicado ya que no le habla y sentía como ella me miraba buscando una mirada mía pero nada, el ascensor se detuvo me indico cual era mi habitación para luego dejarme solo, el cuarto era de puro lujo pero mucho interés en averiguar de cómo era no tenía solo observe la cama para caerme rendido en plena lucha contra no quedarme dormido pude verla otra vez a asuna… sonriéndome y llamándome dulcemente ojala pudiera quedarme en ese sueño y olvidar todo

Gire para chocarme contra un cuerpo, lo cual era raro ya que mi maleta estaba en el piso mis manos tocaban algo redondo pero muy suave me seguía preguntando que era así que lo volví apretar más fuerte lo cual desde el bulto salto un pequeño gemido

-Sabía que eras un pervertido- decía Alice con cierto sonrojo

-HE! Perdón no quise tocarte tu… espera ¿qué haces acá?- le dije confuso ya que me acuerdo que vine a dormir solo

-no cambies de tema… pervertido, ya no me podre casar- me dijo para luego sacarme la lengua en modo jocoso

-dime ¿qué haces acá?- le dije mostrando mi cara de poca ganas de vivir

-vine a hablar contigo sobre la reunión con mi padre, para planificar todo bien- dijo alice al levantarse para buscar la comida de un carro y mostrar su figura con ropa ajustada me quede embobado

-si, tu padre… bueno solo me dirá lo que necesita de mí y me pondré a trabajar- le dije al ocultar rápido mi mirada sobre ella

-si… pero debes saber que mi padre es algo… complicado de llevar- dijo Alice mientras me alcanzaba la comida del carrito

-descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado a lo complicado- le dije con cierta sonrisa para darle tranquilidad para luego darle un mordisco a la carne

-confió en ti… kirito- me dijo alegre mientras se tiraba al lado mío para comer en la cama

Comimos algo para luego prepararnos para lo establecido sería un día largo pero era mejor hacerlo todo rápido, me puse un traje común mientras alice salió con un traje que la hacía parecer toda una empresaria. El día paso rápido por suerte, además creo porque no me despegue ningún momento de alice y eso no me molesto para nada, al final solo estaba la visita a su padre, fuimos a la empresa y note cierto nerviosismo en ella pero con una mano en su brazo pude transmitirle tranquilidad, cuando estuvimos frente la puerta pasamos y pude saber cómo en verdad era el hombre que tanto me quería en su empresa

-hola, señor kirito- me dijo mientras Alice inconscientemente agarraba fuerte mi mano

**POV ASUNA **

Me sentía muerta por dentro, deje de salir solo estaba en mi cuarto mi familia se preocupa por mí pero yo no les dejaba meterse solo cuando escuchaba la típica pregunta "?_estas bien hija?" _ Yo solo asentía con la cabeza y volvía a mi dormitorio, llevaba a mi boca comida pero deje de sentirle el gusto ya no me importaba si comía carne, fideos o lo que sea todo me sabía igual. Al colegio no iba hace casi una semana, siempre le decía mi madre o padre que estaba enferma y por mi aspecto no lo podían negarse a que estaba mal

Un día me desperté y no sabía si era de día o noche solo me fui al baño, me mire horrible quedaba poco para describirme como unos simples muchachos podían afectarme tanto, en un acto de desesperación con impotencia trate de acomodarme los cabellos rebeldes que tenía mientras seguía derramando lagrimas a mas no poder, deje de luchar con mi cabello para sentarme en pleno baño y abrazarme sola… no lloraba por mí, sino que lloraba por el a veces maldecía esos hermanos por haberme los cruzados, capaz que si me hubiera negado a la cita con eugeo nada hubiera pasado, capaz que si no hubiera cruzado la mirada con kirito en la fiesta nada hubiera pasado y todo estaría bien pero a quien quería engañar no podía quejarme o desear que nada hubiera pasado.

Me levante del frio suelo para volverme a ver en el espejo, suspire y me propuse a levantarme… asuna yuuki no se caerá tan fácil me di una ducha rápida, note que todavía tenía tiempo de ir al colegio algo de aire fresco con más mis amigas me haría bien

La llegada al colegio trajo duros recuerdos pero debería ser fuerte o jamás iba a cambiar primero esto y luego pensaría que hacer con esos hermanos, por mi suerte ninguno de los dos estaban por kirito era algo obvio que no estaría presente a pesar que tenía la mínima esperanza de verlo pero lo de eugeo me sorprendió que estuviera ausente según mis amigas estaba ausente casi la misma cantidad de días igual a mí.

A la salida miraba mi celular con el icono de id de kirito, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo, si me extrañaría pero no lo creería en pleno jugueteo con el celular llegue a un café muy familiar creo que kirito me había dicho que un amigo de él trabajaba acá por afuera estaba un poco viejo pero por dentro transmitía un clima pacifico, la gente que estaba era más para lo familiar lo cual me convenció de quedarme y de paso a conseguir información de kirito

-se le ofrece algo- apareció un mozo, no era el amigo de kirito

-si, quiero un café cortado por favor- le dije con cierta alegría pero el solo anoto y en la barra apareció el amigo de kirito, que solo me miro y simplemente me mato con la mirada

El café estaba delicioso pero no podía quitarme la mirada de el, así que luego que la gente se fue yendo trate de intercambiar palabras pero cuando me vio acercándome se fue hacia la parte de la bodega, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber la indirecta que me mando. Los días pasaron y mi humor cambio para mejor pero cada vez me preocupaba kirito, necesitaba saber algo de él no me importaba si solo me maldecía o me ignoraba pero necesitaba saber algo de él, más de una luche por llamarlo o no pero sabía que él no me atendería y no lo hice

Cuando llegue al colegio, note que mis compañeros que siempre se juntaban con kirito estaban en ronda lo que me llevo a pensar que el había vuelto por pleno descontrol me metí entre ellos

-kiri…- dije pero no kirito sino eugeo

-lo siento chicos, mi novia me vino a buscar, nos vemos luego- dijo el para salir de la ronda y abrazarme por la cintura

-déjame- le dije quitando su mano

-espero que no te olvides de nuestro acuerdo querida, serás mi novia hasta que termine el año- me dijo cerca de mi oreja

_**FLASH **_

-hay otra manera- decía alice acompañada de un sujeto

-alice… ¿Qué haces?- decía eugeo al verla sorprendida igual que a mi

-vengo a darles una solución a sus problemas, que nos puede beneficiar a todos- dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-no creo que haya solución, mi hermano mi traiciono con la mujer que amo- decía eugeo

-lo se, pero que tal si hubiera una solución pacifica- dijo mientras se ponía de frente nuestra

-¿Cuál?- dijo eugeo

-háganle creer a kirito que volvieron, exagerando su reconciliación como dormirse juntos, o en algo comprometedor- dijo alice

-¿y qué pasaría con eso?- eugeo

-fácil, eso le romperá el corazón y ahí es cuando yo entro- dijo alice mientras note cierta sonrisa

-no, solo quiero ir y matarlo- decía eugeo

-no, por favor eugeo no le hagas nada a kirito, hare lo que sea- le dije ya que no quería volver a verlos pelear

-¿lo que sea?- dijo eugeo

-si, lo que sea pero no lo lastimes a kirito- le dije casi en suplica

-está bien, haremos lo que dice alice pero tu deberás ser mi novia hasta que termine el año- me dijo

-está bien- le dije

Ya en su casa no había nadie, así que él me dijo que me vaya a su cuarto que su hermano vendría pronto a comer o bañarse. Todavía no sabía que haríamos pero debería hacerlo sin importar quien sufriría más si yo o kirito pero no podía dejarlo sin su familia, cuando eugeo entro a su cuarto se empezó a desnudar

-¿pero qué haces?- le dije al cerrar los ojos

-creo que es fácil entender, dejare la puerta entre abierta con la luz prendida así nos ve cuando entre le diremos que volvimos a estar juntos- me dijo al sacarse la última prenda de su ropa y quedarse en ropa interior

-no pudo sacarme la ropa- le dije negándome

-ya elegiste asuna, debes cumplir- me dijo, solo suspire

-está bien- le dije mientras apague la luz y me sacaba lento la ropa con cierto dolor luchando por mantener las lagrimas

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al final se escuchó el abrir de la puerta principal, con eugeo nos tapamos y pude ver como kirito entro… nos miró, pude sentir como se rompía su corazón al verme así… salió lo cual no me pude detener y fui atrás de el

-¿estás bien?- trate de sonar fuerte pero por dentro me sentía basura

-¿bien? Eso preguntas, claro que no, la mujer que amo esta con mi hermano- me dijo pero debería hacerlo no podía hacer que el pierda a su familia

-era… la única solución- le dije con brazos cruzados ya me apretaba las uñas para no caer en la tentación y decirle la verdad

-¿solución?, dime que no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada primero me amas y luego te vas con eugeo- me dijo en cada palabra se le notaba como el corazón se le caía y era mi maldita culpa por ser débil

-es lo mejor… volver con eugeo y hacer de cuenta que nada entre nosotros sucedió- le dije a cada palabra que soltaba apretaba más fuerte mis uñas contra mi brazos o me mordía el labio

-¿que acaso no sentíamos nada?- me dijo de frente, plenamente herido

-si… pero no era posible, esto es lo mejor- le dije mientras me iba ya no soportaba verlo asi, mi razón de ser feliz era el pero no podía mas

-se nota que nunca me amaste, que solo me usaste para darle una lección a mi hermano solo fui un juguete-me dijo con pleno resentimiento lo cual le aplique una cachetada

-nunca…digas… eso- le dije con la mirada hacia abajo no podía mantenerme fuerte solo repetía "todo por su bien"

-asuna si cruzas esa puerta… me iré- me dijo casi gritando

-es… mejor para todos… para… ti- le dije mientras me iba, todo por su bien su familia era lo más importante

_**FIN FLASH **_

-si pero nunca dije de estar tan cerca- le dije quitándomelo de encima y yéndome lejos de el

-asuna… ¿sabes algo de mi hermano?- esa pregunta de eugeo me detuvo no sé si lo hacía de cínico pero me gire para responderle y maldecirlo pero su mirada tenia preocupación

-no… nada- le dije mientras el solo bajo su mirada

-ah ok- eugeo

El transcurso del colegio fue normal pero para mí fue algo muy preocupante, no podía sacarme de la cabeza esa mirada de eugeo y más que nada la pregunta sobre kirito… acaso ¿el nunca volvió a su casa?, capaz que estaba en la casa de algunos de sus amigos pero el no era de irse y no avisar a nadie a menos que este en ese café, si con razón el dueño se fue cuando me acerque. No espere ni que suene el timbre, simplemente me levante y me fui alegando que estaba mal, corrí lo más que pude para llegar rápido, entre rápido y cuando el dueño del local me vio quiso meterse a la bodega seguro para contarle a kirito que estaba yo así que me metí en local, a pesar de los gritos de los mozos seguí por el pasillo hasta un pequeño cuarto entre con la ilusión de verlo pero no… solo era un deposito

-el no está aquí- me dijo el hombre atrás mío

-¿sabes dónde esta?- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta

-creo que lo lastimaste demasiado- me dijo en tono de reto

-fue… Por su bien, tu no lo entenderías- le dije

-niña soy un hombre de varios años y se mas que tú, además lo conozco mejor que tú, deberías saber que kirito haría cualquier cosa por ti- me dijo al sentarse en unas cajas vacías

-si pero su familia…- le dije pero me detuvo

-su familia eras tú asuna, y tú lo usaste de la peor manera, sé que no lo hiciste porque lo querías pero no era la manera- me dijo al rascarse su barbilla

-lo se y me arrepiento, ya no sé cómo hacer para volver a verlo no sé nada de el, ni a su casa volvió- le dije en pleno llanto mis defensas fueron rotas

-lo se… y se dónde está- dijo el hombre

-por favor dímelo- le dije rogándole

-no- una tercera voz apareció y desde la puerta apareció

-señor kayaba- dije sorprendida pero el hombre no está sorprendido

-asuna, ya hiciste demasiado, creí que podía confiar en ti pero se notó que no es posible así que te pido que te alejes de mis hijos y me dejes resolver esto- decía kayaba mientras se ponía al frente del hombre

-pero, pero no fue mi culpa todo fue plan de Alice- le dije

-ya lo se y te había dicho que me ayudes pero no hiciste nada, fin de la discusión asi que déjame arreglar lo que me queda de familia- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con cierto odio pero en el fondo tenía razón

-tranquilos, la niña fue engañada a todos les puede pasar, así que les diré a los dos donde esta kirito- agrego el hombre tratando de poner paños fríos

-y bueno dime- decía kayaba con nerviosismo

-se fue a… América con esa niña Alice- agrego el hombre, dejándome muda y a kayaba con mucha preocupación

_**POV EUGEO **_

-hay otra manera- decía alice acompañada del detective maldito me había vendido

-alice… ¿Qué haces?- le dije sorprendido

-vengo a darles una solución a sus problemas, que nos puede beneficiar a todos- dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-no creo que haya solución, mi hermano mi traiciono con la mujer que amo- le dije con odio para mi esa era la única solución posible

-lo se, pero que tal si hubiera una solución pacifica- dijo mientras se ponía de frente nuestra

-¿Cuál?- dije se que no había ningún plan que me haría cambiar de opinión

-háganle creer a kirito que volvieron, exagerando su reconciliación como dormirse juntos, o en algo comprometedor- dijo alice

-¿y qué pasaría con eso?- le dije incrédulo por el plan de alice

-fácil, eso le romperá el corazón y ahí es cuando yo entro- dijo alice mientras note cierta sonrisa

-no, solo quiero ir y matarlo- le dije ya que era más fácil lo mío

-no, por favor eugeo no le hagas nada a kirito, hare lo que sea- decía asuna que hace rato que no hablaba

-¿lo que sea?- le dije eso me daba buenas ideas

-si, lo que sea pero no lo lastimes a kirito- lo dijo casi en suplica

-está bien, haremos lo que dice alice pero tu deberás ser mi novia hasta que termine el año- le dije era eso para empezar

-está bien- afirmo, lo cual me hizo peor

Cuando llegamos a mi casa note que por suerte no había nadie, le indique a asuna que vaya a mi cuarto que yo iba a fijarme que no haya nadie en verdad, por suerte estaba en lo cierto ahora como haría para hacer el plan de alice correcto y se me ocurrió lo más simple, cuando entre a mi cuarto me empecé a sacar la ropa

-¿pero qué haces?- dijo asuna al taparse los ojos rápido

-creo que es fácil entender, dejare la puerta entre abierta con la luz prendida así nos ve cuando entre le diremos que volvimos a estar juntos- le conté el plan esperando que no haya problemas

-no pudo sacarme la ropa- me dijo negándome

-ya elegiste asuna, debes cumplir- le dije era eso o eso

-está bien- me dijo y se sacó la ropa pero antes apago la luz

Pasaron varios minutos y nada, mientras yo pensaba en lo hermosa que era asuna en ropa interior si solo se hubiera quedado conmigo seriamos felices pero no, ella eligió a mi hermano, me agarraban punzadas en el pecho al pensar en ellos juntos no entendía en que había fallado, si tan solo lo supiera pero el ruido de la puerta principal me trajo de vuelta al mundo seguramente había vuelto kirito asi que era hora de poner en acción el plan

-mmm, hermano apaga la luz, no vez que estoy acompañado- le dije haciéndome el actor cuando el entro

-si… volvieron… que… bueno- me dijo se notaba que le costaba hablar

-si, ella sabe que era obvio que volveríamos si nos amamos- le dije con cierta sonrisa sobradora

-si, me alegro por ti hermano- me dijo, no sé porque eso me hacía sentir mal su mirada con la palabra hermano

Se fue y asuna se fue atrás de el, mientras yo solo me puse en posición fetal y me abrazaba maldecía al sentirme así tan mal no entendía porque me aparecía la cara de kirito con su tristeza acompañado con la palabra "hermano". Cuando note que kirito se fue de la casa y atrás de el pero varios minutos después se fue asuna casi sin verme y menos sin despedirse, cuando note que no había nadie baje al living y sin pensarlo me puse a reír… quería festejar que había ganado pero las risas se cambiaron por lloriqueo, mientras golpeaba el piso y me preguntaba _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_, las lágrimas no paraban de salir mientras el dolor en el pecho se hacía más grande hasta que los ojos se cerraron de tanto llorar

Me desperté en mi cama, no supe ni como llegue a mi habitación, note que era de día y tenía que ir al colegio así que me cambie rápido y Salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de kirito

-hermano, apúrate o llegaremos tard- me detuve al notar que no había nadie en su cuarto ni su cama estaba desordenada significaba que el ni volvió a casa

Me fui al colegio, mientras lucha con mis pensamientos al tratar de saber porque me sentía asi, el me había engañado es más me había traicionado pero yo me sentía así. Asuna no había llegado tampoco pero era sabido eso, el día transcurrió simple pero seguía con el dolor en mi pecho cuando llegue a mi casa note que la puerta del cuarto de kirito seguía igual como la había dejado, ya me costaba dormir daba solo vueltas en mi cama o caminaba por la casa pero siempre me detenía en el cuarto de el

-"_qué demonios me pasa, yo soy la víctima, ellos me traicionaron pero… porque me duele"–_ esas ideas rodeaban en mi cabeza

Los días pasaron y mi padre apenas venia, solo manteníamos contacto por llamadas o mensajes, a kirito lo trate de llamar pero me salía el "_número solicitado esta fuera del área de cobertura" _, para colmo el insomnio me ganaba la batalla y no me dejaba pensar tranquilo, hasta que un dia quise cambiar un poco el aire de la cabeza y volví al colegio. Me encontré con varios amigos que me preguntaron por mi hermano y lo que más me temía era que el ni se había acercado al colegio eso me daba mala espina pero trate de olvidarlo por un segundo y proponerme pasarla bien hasta había llegado asuna trate con ella recuperar el buen humor pero su rechazo me hacía perder el entusiasmo del día, tras varios minutos de pelea

-lo siento chicos, mi novia me vino a buscar, nos vemos luego- les dije a los chicos y me fui a abrazarla

-déjame- me dijo el negarme su abrazo

-espero que no te olvides de nuestro acuerdo querida, serás mi novia hasta que termine el año- le dije para recordar el trato

-si pero nunca dije de estar tan cerca- me dijo al sacarse mi mano de su cadera

-asuna… ¿sabes algo de mi hermano?- le dije algo ¿preocupado? Pero era cierto no sabía nada de el

-no… nada- me dijo al irse

-ah ok- le dije

Maldecia al ponerme asi, tan mal con el dolor en el pecho que no bajaba ni se iba pero deberia mantener mi postura. El dia del colegio termino y cuando llegue a mi casa, note que mi padre estaba allí lo cual me ponía feliz ya que hace tiempo que no cenábamos juntos como en familia… familia que rara palabra cuando no estaba kirito cerca mio… pero mi padre estaba como loco ordenando su valija a las apuradas como si fuera algo urgente

-papa, ¿Dónde vas tan apurado?- le pregunte

-tu hermano… me necesita- me dijo al ponerse la ropa toda arruga y buscando su pasaporte

-bueno… te preparo la cena y te vas- le dije restándole importancia a sus dichos

-no puedo eugeo, me tengo que ir, no puedo creer que estés así cuando el pobre de tu hermano te necesita- decía el

-¿pobre?, si está mal es porque es mismo se lo busco- le dije en tono fuerte haciendo que se detenga

-el es tu hermano, no se merece esto- decía mi padre

-si solo supieras lo que el hizo no dirías lo mismo- le dije pero su contestación me detuvo

-lo de asuna… si lo sabía-me dijo

-¿Qué? Tú lo sabias y no me dijiste nada- le dije enojado

-si, lo sabía pero eso era cosa entre tú y tu hermano- me decía

-la recupere a asuna igual- le dije con cierto sonido a orgullo pero no me sentía así

-igual esa chica no es para ti, es para tu hermano- me dijo, lo cual me hizo explotar

-¡porque dices eso, siempre lo mismo solo para ti es todo kirito esto, kirito lo otro, kirito es mejor, kirito será el corazón de la empresa, sé que es el un genio en todo que todos lo aman pero yo ¿Qué?- le dije con lagrimas

-el perdió a sus padres- me dijo retándome

-lo sé muy bien, pero ¿Por qué yo debería perder al mío también? Tú no sabes cuánto me he esforzado por tener tu reconocimiento pero nada que venga de mi te complace! Solo kirito, te presente a asuna y solo me dice es perfecta para kirito, tú no sabes nada- le dije enojado y con lagrimas

-hijo, tú no tienes nada que probarme porque eres mi orgullo, si quieres saber porque te digo que esa chica es mejor para tu hermano está aquí la respuesta – me dijo al entregarme un cuaderno viejo- es mi diario, léelo y sabrás, perdóname- me dijo para luego abrazarme

-papa…- le dije para abrazarlo fuerte

Pero él se fue igual por kirito… no le pregunte nada solo se marchó dejándome solo, mire el diario y solo lo puse en la mesa de luz mía no tenía ganas de leer solo de dormir el insomnio me lo había impedía hace varios días pero mantenía mi fe de que hoy podría dormir. Así parecía pero otra vez la cara de kirito me despertó, baje por algo para tomar pero otra vez me detuve en la puerta de su cuarto, entre y me senté en el piso contra su cama como si la solución estuviera ahí mismo. Me gire y golpee su cama fuertemente ocasionando que algo se escuchara, debajo de su cama había un cofre de recuerdo que abrí en ellos estaban todas nuestra infancia, nuestra primera película de anime, el primer partido mío con él y mi padre atrás gritándome, fotos mías levantándome trofeos con frases atrás de las fotos "_mi fantástico hermano"_ es más la mayoría eran mías y en cada una estaba la caras de kirito y mi padre con orgullo, alegría, felicidad como una familia… pero me detuve en una carta que había hecho por kirito hacia ¿papa Noel?

_Querido papa Noel, soy kirito tengo 8 años y te escribo esto para no pedir nada sino para hacerte un trato, veras mi hermano eugeo se lastimo cuando jugábamos y kayaba lo reto porque se rompió el tobillo o algo así me dijo el doctor, pero el solo me defendió de un perro que trato de morderme ya que él le dio una patada al perro para que se vaya pero el perro lo persiguió a él y al tratar de huir se subió a un árbol pero se cayó, por eso kayaba está enojado porque dice que no me cuido pero los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad el trato de salvarme y se lastimo por eso papa Noel te pido que en vez de darme regalos quiero que se lo traigas a mi hermano él se lo merece más que yo _

_Kirito _

El papel se arrugo por mis lágrimas que caían inconscientemente, mi hermano siempre me admiro y yo como un patán nunca me di cuenta de eso lleve la carta a mi pecho para aliviar el dolor que sentía mientras en mi cabeza mantenía una pregunta

-"_que te hice kirito"– _lo decía arrepentido abrazando fuerte la carta


	14. Chapter 14

*****los nombres son invención mías

*será sobre el pasado de kayaba

**POV EUGEO **

Quise lastimarlo si, quise darle una lección si pero nunca imagine que mis actos harían que mi hermano tome la decisión de irse del país por un lado me parecía demasiado exagerado pero según padre era una decisión que el tomo por influencia de otras personas, note que él estaba preocupado ya que la empresa donde fue a trabajar era de mala influencia y que nos tendríamos que olvidar de kirito si llegaba a entrar a ese lugar. En verdad que era todo exagerado pero nunca lo vi a mi padre así por eso solo lo ayude a prepararse, en mi todavía está la rabia de no ser de mucha ayuda, es especial porque todavía no sabía que si en verdad quería ayudarlo a traerlo a mi hermano de nuevo o que se quede allá… estaba en un conflicto interno de mis sentimientos con mis ideas

-me voy, tratare de traerlo de vuelta… eugeo sé que estas confundido por eso te digo que leas el diario mío y capaz te ayude- decía mi padre al despedirse

Mire la televisión pero no había nada bueno para ver, daba vueltas en la casa pero ni yo sabía lo que me ocurría hasta que vi el diario de mi padre en mi mesa de luz… me lo negaba con la mente la idea de leerlo hasta que la curiosidad me gano y me puse a leerlo

_Me parece algo tonto esto pero mi querido amigo Kirigaya ya que él piensa que sería bueno mostrar cómo cambia nuestro proceso de aprendizaje es eso o solo quiere molestarme, volviendo al tema estamos contentos con mi amigo ya que estábamos por entrar a una empresa grandiosa de desarrollo. Sería un gran paso para nosotros _

_Entramos pero con supervisión de una chica hermosa, se llamaba kaori, era la discípula del ceo ósea que sería alguien que nos molestaría mucho ya que éramos nuevos. Pero debo decir que me quede tonto por la belleza de la chica, parecía ser una chica de carácter fuerte pero desde el primer momento congeniamos realmente más conmigo que con kirigaya note cierta tensión entre ellos_

_El proyecto nuestro era complejo, es decir varias horas juntos los 3 lo cual me hacía feliz estaría junto a kaori y podría intercambiar algunas palabras con ella. Al pasar un mes, la relación con kaori era buena me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y creo que el sentimiento era mutuo, con kirigaya se empezó a mostrar más a pesar que siempre discutían por cosas pequeñas pero se empezaron a hablar _

_**Flash**_

_En la empresa se empezó a nombrarme como un buen recurso y bastante aplicado a las necesidades de la empresa, mientras que a mi amigo se le empezó a nombrar como el soñador algo más bajo al compararnos, pero todos desde el ceo hasta los directivos mantenían la misma postura "kayaba será el cerebro de la empresa pero kirigaya será el corazón" algo que no entendía si estábamos en posiciones diferentes, pero de todos los halagos que recibía el único que me importaba era el de kaori pero note que se intercambian miradas con kirigaya más de una vez lo vi juntos riéndose y ella mantenía una sonrisa que conmigo no, algo que nunca pude hacerla soltar cuando estábamos juntos_

_Los meses transcurrieron, me acercaba más a los altos cargos de la dirección pero el ceo me mantenía alejado pero con kaori empezó a mejorarse la relación, ya que habíamos mantenido más de 3 citas y parecía que iba todo bien. Kirigaya se mantenía todo el tiempo trabajando en su computadora nos habíamos alejado bastante pero confiaba en que estaría bien _

_Empezamos a salir con kaori, eran días dulces pero cuando la empresa empezó a caerse vinieron los momentos complicados, la tensión que se vivía en la firma se trasladó a la relación, ella empezó a pasar más tiempo en la oficina y yo le recriminaba que no ponía el mismo esfuerzo en mantener la relación hasta que llego un punto en que nos distanciamos… me mandaron a firmar un acuerdo con una empresa norteamericana_

_Me tomo algo cerca de un mes, en ese transcurso de tiempo me di cuenta que con kaori estaba todo mal algo tenía que hacer para volver a revivir la llama entre nosotros. Cuando volví a Japón, la empresa se había revivido por acción de kirigaya y kaori, la cual note que estaba alejada hacia mí me resultaba raro todo esto _

_En un desesperado intento por volverla a tener compre un anillo, sería el casamiento el último recurso para estar con ella, cuando lo busque por todos lado la encontré en la terraza de la empresa pero estaba acompañada por… kirigaya, estaban mirando las estrellas agarrados de la mano, no caía me habían traicionado mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano con la mujer que amaba, sin hacer ruido Salí de ahí y guarde el anillo en mi saco, me sentía traicionado y muy herido_

_La solución fue alejarme de todos, volverme frio con todos, cuando quise irme tuve que quedarme ya que la empresa tuvo otro problema tuve que hacer equipo con kaori y mi amigo, dios como los odiaba en ese momento por hacerme sufrir pero mi sentido de lealtad hacia la empresa pudo más y me puse a trabajar para resolver todo este lio. Pasaron varias semanas y nada, la situación se volvía más compleja hasta que cuando volvía de mi casa me encontré con la noticia que kirigaya lo había resuelto otra vez, el ultimo recuerdo que mantengo de esa empresa fue cuando quise entrar a la oficina y los vi besándose, amándose note la relación casi perfecta que transmitían en sus ojos se encontraba ese brillo de ¿adoración?, o ¿admiración? Que cada uno transmitía sobre el otro mientras que yo atrás de la puerta con el corazón roto, me iría pronto no quería verlos más a esas dos personas que me traicionaron _

_-kayaba san, me llego tu renuncia, ¿dime sigue en pie?- me preguntaba el ceo que estaba atrás mío _

_-si… será lo mejor para mí- le dije al tragarme el odio y controlarme _

_-hum, ya veo, sabes… ¿Por qué nunca resulto lo suyo con kaori san?- agrego el ceo mientras miraba la puerta y observaba a la pareja _

_-me voy por mi cuenta, no por kaori o kirigaya- le dije tratando de sonar convincente _

_-no me respondiste- decía el ceo _

_-no-agregue _

_-ella complementa a kirigaya, y el a ella algo que no ocurría con usted kayaba san- decía el ceo _

_-mejor me voy, muchas gracias por todo- le dije al tragarme de mala manera esas palabras del viejo _

_-lo entenderás pronto- decía el al darme la mano en forma de saludo _

_Pasaron varios años y yo había formado mi firma, mi anterior ceo me ayudo bastante en cuestiones de recursos, con kirigaya corte la comunicación lo último que me entere que habían formalizado su pareja con kaori algo que me seguía disgustando. Todo iba bien hasta que un día los cruces en una cena… ella estaba hermosa como el primer día que la vi, me quede con la boca seca al verla me moría por ir y hablarle pero vi que kirigaya estaba con ella, mufe de mala manera al verlos. La cena transcurrió de buena manera, pareciera que ninguno me noto lo cual por parte me ponía de buen ánimo no quería hablarle con nadie, cuando empezó a sonar música Salí del lugar para tomar aire fresco _

_-veo que no cambiaste en nada- me decía una voz de atrás la cual me dejo helado _

_-kaori- solo atine a decirle _

_-hola, kayaba san- me dijo de manera feliz, dios como amaba su sonrisa _

_-cuanto tiempo, buah estas esplendida- le dije al darle la mano en un saludo cordial _

_-no te hagas el tonto, te vi cuando entraste a la fiesta y no fuiste capaz de saludar… pero no te culpo, seguro que lo sabes- me dijo al mirar el cielo con cierto tono en su voz_

_-lo tuyo con kirigaya cuando yo estaba en para salvar la empresa si lo supe cuando volví- le dije con enojo en cada palabra _

_-era sabido, creo que… una disculpa o una excusa no serviría de nada- me dijo mientras jugaba con su mano _

_-la verdad que no- le dije _

_-échame la culpa a mí pero por favor no lo culpes a kirigaya, él te amaba sos como su hermano- dijo para agachar la cabeza _

_-cásate conmigo y listo- le dije seguro de mí mismo, ella abrió grandes los ojos ante mi petición, luego se acercó para acariciarme mi rostro _

_-eso no podrá ser- me dijo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas_

_-pero… kaori yo te- le iba a decir pero ella me detuvo _

_-lo sé pero no lo quiero escuchar, tú fuiste una buena persona conmigo pero no, kirigaya es mi amor preciado, el me complementa es como mi otra mitad- me dijo mientras note como se acariciaba la panza en forma maternal _

_-¿acaso tú?- le pregunte anonadado _

_-si, pero shh es una sorpresa- me decía son lagrimas pero eran de alegría _

_-kayaba!- grito kirigaya atrás mío para abrazarme fuerte _

_-kirigaya… cuanto tiempo- le dije tratando de sonar bien _

_-sí, eres muy malo en haberte ido sin despedirte y sin haber llamado este tiempo, eso no se hace- me regañaba en forma de madre sobreprotectora kirigaya_

_-si… mama- le dije para luego reírnos _

_La conversación termino ahí ya que me llamaron adentro del salón, cuando gire para verlos note que kaori le contaba la noticia que iban a hacer padres, el salto de la alegría para luego levantarla en su brazos, besarla y darla vueltas pero luego la dejo en el suelo por miedo a hacerle daño… tan típico de kirigaya de hacer tonterías, cuando note como se miraban pude entender más lo que mi ex jefe me había dicho, ellos se complementan_

_Los meses pasaron y la relación con kirigaya volvió a como era cuando éramos jóvenes, lo asesoraba en cierto trabajos y el también lo cual fue bueno para mi empresa. Kaori estaba ya en los últimos meses de embarazo, por mi parte había conocido a una chica en la fiesta se llama reiko, una chica inteligente y muy bella, la cual empezamos una relación post fiesta. Un día en plena reunión, reiko me llamo urgente que kirigaya está en el hospital, Salí corriendo dejándolo a ella al cargo, cuando llegue pude ver que kaori estaba en labor de parto con mi hermano a su lado el nacimiento tardo varios minutos que me parecieron eternos no entendía como un bebe tardaba tanto en salir pero cuando lo escuche llorar fue el sonido más tranquilizante que pude oír, sin hacerle caso a los medico entre y por fin pude entender a la perfección lo que una vez me dijeron solo al verlos con su pequeño bebe entre medio de ellos entendí que nunca hubiera pasado eso conmigo_

_Tome un café y le lleve uno a kirigaya que estaba en el patio, parecía un hombre nuevo ya su mirada mostraba otra cosa, le di el café y lo felicite por su hijo, el solo se levanto _

_-kayaba, no se cómo lo haces- me dijo al levantarse y darme la espalda _

_-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte nunca lo vi así _

_-El haberme perdonado, se que tu kaori estaban en una relación y yo me metí sin querer, una cosa llevo a la otra y no sabíamos cómo decírtelo cuando quisimos te fuiste a Norteamérica y te falle como amigo- me decía mientras note que apretaba fuerte sus puños_

_-¿te arrepientes de estar con kaori?- le dije para girarse rápido para verme _

_-no…- me dijo _

_-entonces no hay para hablar, cosas del pasado- le dije _

_-pero… kayaba yo- me decía pero lo interrumpí _

_-pero nada, es hora de festejar… hermano- le dije con una sonrisa era un completo tonto pero mi hermano _

_-si, ahora solo me queda pedirle casamiento- me decía mientras soltaba una risa de torpe _

_-¿no le pediste todavía casamiento?- le grite en tono de reproche _

_-quise pero siempre estábamos trabajando, además nunca encontré un anillo ideal para ella- me decía en forma de excusa _

_-dios kirigaya- le dije _

_Puse mis manos en la cien para darme paciencia sobre esta cabeza dura para luego dejarlas caer cerca de los bolsillos, así sentí algo en el bolsillo derecho del saco, metí la mano y note la caja de anillo de compromiso, lo cual me hacía pensar que hacia eso ahí, acaso había sido reiko, o… pero me acorde que ese saco fue el que use cuando los vi la primera vez, que cosa por suerte usaba diferentes sacos pero nunca usaba el mismo pero por cosa del destino digámosle usaba el mismo saco que ese día que había decido pedirle casamiento a kaori, saque el anillo de mi bolsillo _

_-toma tonto, ve por ella- le dije al darle el anillo _

_-kayaba, pero como- me decía pero lo interrumpí _

_-hablas mucho ve- le dije y el salió corriendo _

_Me tome mi tiempo para volver al cuarto, me tomo por sorpresa la presencia de reiko ahí pero mal no me hacía verla ella mantenía una charla de chicas con kaori, le mostraba el anillo deje que ellas hablan hasta que la doctora trajo al bebe para que este con la madre, reiko me miro para ponerse a lado mío y miramos juntos al bebe mientras apretábamos nuestras manos con una sonrisa cómplice, luego me entere que yo también seria padre…_

Mi papa… había hecho todo eso por su querido amigo, era como mi historia con asuna y kirito me quede sorprendido por la historia por momentos pensé que capaz por eso que quería más a kirito que mi pero el diario no había terminado más adelante encontré varias hojas mas

_Maldecía mi fortuna, mi amaba reiko no soporto al parto pero… me dejo la luz de mis ojos un hermoso bebe mi primer hijo, lo abrace de manera sobreprotectora mientras lloraba por la mujer que amaba cuando pude encontrar mi verdadera felicidad me la arrebatan de manera vil. Miraba a mí querido hijo atreves de un espejo para luego sentir una mano en mi hombro _

_-no estás solo hermano, estamos contigo- me decía kirigaya con kaori y el pequeño bebe _

_-gracias- le dije para luego abrazarlo _

Mire varias hojas hasta que al final, note la última anotación

_Ultima anotación… quede destruido… mi amigo de la vida kirigaya… había muerto, un accidente lo arrebato de mi lado, kaori iba con el pero un borracho los choco de atrás haciéndole perder el control del auto quitándole la vida… me encontraba en mi casa cuando sonó el teléfono era la policía para darme la peor noticia, llegue al hospital para reconocer los cuerpos no quiero entrar en detalles pero kirigaya perdió de inmediato la vida ya que se puso de escudo sobre kaori y ella no soporto el traslado. El funeral fue lo peor, solo el abogado se me acerco para hablarme ya que la familia de kirigaya ninguno se me acerco no entendía nada _

_Me reuní con el abogado, la tenencia de kazuto seria mía, una buena entre tantas malas ahora sabia porque la familia de mi amigo no me hablaba ellos no entendían porque me quedaría con el pequeño kazuto. _

_Lo fui a recoger a su ex casa, lo mire y note que tenían los rasgos de su madre con la forma de ser de su padre, cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa lo encontré a eugeo _

_-papa… ¿quen es el?- me decía mi hijo de forma tierna _

_-el… es kazuto… es tu hermano- le dije con dolor al recordar a mi hermano _

_-shi te llamarreee… kirito- decía eugeo en forma alegre para luego abrazarlo- desde ahora te cuidare… hermano- agrego eugeo _

_**FIN FLASH**_

Me quede dormido con el diario en mi pecho, soñando o poniendo imágenes para recrear mentalmente todo lo que había leído en mi mente, mi padre había renunciado a la mujer que amaba por su hermano… perdió a mi mama y el siguió con el padre de kazuto como su hermano, mientras yo tenía varios sentimientos encontrados en mi era un lucha constante sobre qué hacer hasta que hice lo primero que sentí

Fui corriendo hasta su casa esperando que estuviera y cuando bajo

-prepárate iras conmigo, sin excusas-le dije tomándola por sorpresa

-¿A dónde me pregunto?- me pregunto asuna

-Norteamérica, iremos por esa cabeza dura- le dije

**Capítulos Finales….**


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Kirito **

Así que por fin sabia como era el padre de Alice, era un hombre de tamaño normal con cabello rubio pero tenía una mirada de pocos amigos a pesar que me sonreía se notaba que no era un hombre para confiar, note que Alice agarro mi mano con cierto nerviosismo pero la sujete fuerte para transmitirle confianza

-hola señor kirito- me dijo mientras se levantaba

-hola, un gusto señor…- le dije al darle la mano

-por favor deja esas tonterías y puedes decirme papa, esta empresa será tu nueva familia, bienvenido kirito- dijo el hombre para darme un abrazo

-no gracias, prefiero mantener la distancia solo tendremos una relación laboral nada mas- le dije al no devolverle el abrazo

-oh, se nota que ya eres un niño de cómo me contaba Alice en sus reportes- decía mirándome fijamente para luego mirarla a ella- hija buen trabajo, estoy orgulloso de ti- agrego el hombre con cierto tono de desprecio

-bueno, dígame que necesitaba de mí, vine a trabajar- le dije al ponerme entre medio de ellos

-tranquilo hijo, tendremos mucho mucho tiempo para trabajar te diría que te relajes y hagas un tour por la ciudad- decía el hombre al volver a su asiento

-si no requiere más mi presencia me gustaría retirarme- le dije dándome vuelta para salir

-será un buen año hijo- decía el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ahora entendía porque Alice se disgustaba al nombrar a su padre, ella por su parte estaba sin hablar hace rato creo que nunca la vi así no sé dónde había quedo la mujer fuerte de carácter dominante que había conocido ahora parecía una niña que había roto una taza a pesar de todo no la podía ver así, la lleve a una restaurant y la pasamos muy bien por suerte ella pudo volver a sonreír y volver a hacer la chica que había conocido

Ya había pasado casi una semana de mi estadía en Norteamérica, el padre de Alice mostro que quería de mi parte era una nueva generación del código general que había hecho en la empresa de Kayaba, era una tarea complicada que llevaría bastante tiempo pero podría hacerlo. Con Alice íbamos mejorando la relación, no pasaba nada romántico pero estábamos muy pegados íbamos y volvíamos juntos del trabajo, tranquilamente nos confundían con una pareja pero creo que esa puerta estaba cerrado para mí.

Con kayaba, no hable mas no lo llame ni el tampoco aunque una vez creo que cuando fuimos a comer afuera vi a un hombre de espaldas igual a él pero cuando me acerque a esa persona ya no estaba más eso me hizo sentir entre feliz y algo triste ya que pareció que fue una ilusión. Con mi hermano no hable más, tampoco estaba la necesidad de comunicarme con él pero la que se llevaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos tantos buenos como malos era Asuna, mentiría si dijera que más de una vez me desperté nombrándola por momentos use pastillas para conciliar el sueño era algo que tenía que olvidar por las buenas o por las malas

Cuando poníamos los comandos en la computadora, note que Alice estaba más callada que nunca era algo raro ya que a pesar de ser un trabajo pesado siempre estaba su voz para charlar, estaba como distraída más de una vez tiro la taza del café y cuando la miraba me negaba la mirada

-Alice que te sucede, te noto algo rara- le dije para llamar su atención

-he, nada cosas de mujeres- me dijo mientras jugaba en su Tablet

-por favor dime, te noto alejada- le dije acortando la distancia

-bueno te digo pero no te enojes- me dijo y eso me sonaba mal

-dime- le dije sin rodeo

-no me lo prometiste- me dijo alejándose

-dime Alice- le dije con los brazos en la cintura

-bueno… veraz… yo tengo la copia de la llave de tu departamento y bueno… me había olvidado darte unos papeles… así que entre y tú estabas durmiendo, entonces… quise dejarte los papeles e irme pero me detuve al escucharte hablarte entre sueños- me dijo algo sonrojada

-mejor dame la copia de la llave… y bueno que dije- le dije no me acordaba nada era por las pastillas

-mejor déjemelos asi y volvamos a trabajar- me dijo pero la detuve

-dime que paso o que dije- le dije deteniéndola

-bueno… murmuraste algo y cuando me acerque para escuchar mejor, te levantaste me miraste y me dijiste _que tiene el?, dímelo… asuna_\- me dijo Alice mientras se escondía como pidiendo perdón

-oh ya veo- le dije- perdona veo que tú no sabías nada de lo que paso- agregue

-pero… eso no fue todo- dijo al darse vuelta

-¿Qué más paso?- le dije nervioso

-al levantarte y decirme todo, tú me besaste- me dijo sonrojada

-¿yo que?- le dije casi gritando

-me besaste kirito, nada del otro mundo- decía al retarme

-ya se pero, igual no debí- le dije arrepentido

-por eso no te quería contar, actúas como un niño- me dijo al cruzarse de brazos

-pero si tu recién actuabas como una niña, ahora yo soy el inmaduro- le dije riéndome por su cambio de humor

-obvio, kirito inmaduro- me dijo al reírse- pero kirito… tú sigues- no pudo terminar su frase

-no quiero hablar sobre eso pero te diría que quiero cerrar esa puerta para siempre- le dije y note como el ambiente cambio

-oh bueno… lástima que me besaste pensando en otra, que poco caballero- me dijo al darme un golpe en mi codo

Yo solo me reí en forma nerviosa, quiera cortar esa charla por las buenas no quería volver a pensar en algo así pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a empezar a hacer mi vida y creo que Alice tenía la misma intención. El código se pudo terminar pero apenas era un prototipo, era muy tarde así que la invite a comer era lo único que podía hacer para cambiar la situación luego del bochorno que hice.

Comimos en un restaurant cerca del trabajo, al principio eran todas charlas cortas hasta que por fin se olvidó de todo y empezó a largar la lengua para volver a darme charla largas, cuando terminamos de comer optamos por caminar para disfrutar la noche. Alice se retiró para descansar y me dio la llave para darme más seguridad según ella pero sabía que tenía otro juego de llave. Cuando llegamos al hotel, pedí algún recado mío pero no había nada, sentía molestar y decepción por la respuesta

-veo que estas bien- una voz en el lobby hizo darme vuelta

-kayaba- solo solté a verlo como siempre tan serio

-hola kirito, me alegra verte bien- me dijo al acercarme, yo solo corrí y lo abrace y oculte mi cara

-perdóname- solo le dije va me atreví a decirle

-si estás bien, si estas feliz no hay para perdonar pero dime sos feliz?- me pregunto

-a cierto modo si… - le dije seguía sin mirarlo

-ya veo, entonces esta será la última vez que nos veamos- me dijo al ponerse otra vez serio

-creo que si- le dije no era necesario decir nada mas ya nos entendíamos así

-cuídate… hijo- me dijo al darme una caricia en la cabeza

-gracias… papa- le dije al darle un abrazo fuerte

La visita y despedida de kayaba, me dio entender que no estaba solo que a pesar de toda tenía una persona muy buena algo seria pero buena que me cuidaba y me quería, así que solo tenía que seguir para adelante. Al día siguiente, empecé la rutina de la mejor manera hasta Alice se sorprendió de mi cambio de humor, el trabajo lo hacía más rápido y con mas sencillez

-veo que estas de buenas- me dijo ella al tomarse un café

-sí, ayer tuve una visita y me dio una nueva visión de mi vida- le dije alegre

-qué bueno y… yo estoy en esa nueva visión?- me pregunto Alice

-Con tiempo todo puede ser- le dije al darle una sonrisa

El día laboral termino más rápido de lo que pensé, con Alice salimos casi tomados de la mano pero no fuimos a cenar ya que estábamos muy cansados así que cada uno se fue para su casa, cuando tome el ascensor pude ver que ella entro algo nerviosa y me hacía gestos desde el lobby, no entendía nada pero seguro que era una locura de ella si quería hablar ella ya sabía dónde estaba mi cuarto pero cuando entre me tome una sorpresa

-hola… hermanito- me decía Eugeo sentado en una silla mirándome caris bajo para luego intercambiar miradas con Alice

-kirito… espera tu hermano te va a contar muchas cos…- decía Alice entrando rápido y topándose con la mirada de mi hermano

Pero yo me quede con la sombra de otra persona que entraba desde el balcón… Asuna

**POV ASUNA **

América, se fue dejándome acá sola… no lo podía culpar capaz que fue algo extremo pero yo si hubiera tenido la oportunidad también lo hubiera hecho, solo le agradecí a Agil por la información a pesar de la presencia del señor Kayaba que me echo la culpa en parte la tenía pero él no sabía toda la verdad y no quiso escucharme. Ahora me quedaba quedarme acá y tratar de seguir con mi vida, tenía que graduarme e ir a una universidad buena… si tenía que ponerme eso en la mente en mi interior trate pero al pasar unos días seguía igual, tenía como algo como atragantado en la garganta que no me dejaba comer, dormir ni mantener una vida social como antes con mis amigas ni hablar de mi apariencia, mi cabello que tanto era aclamado perdió su brillo ahora estaba opaco y sin vida como la dueña.

Con eugeo, la cosa se volvió distante lo notaba más alejado y más raro más de una vez me cruzo solo me miro y siguió con su caminata como yo él estaba con cara de poco dormir me parecía extraño que salió todo como el quería y se lo notaba mal como si hubiera perdido algo

La semana paso asi, mas de una vez quise llamarlo a kirito pero su celular me decia que el numero fue dado de baja, parecía que todo estaba perdido y yo seguia con eso atragantado en la garganta. Un día, quise dormir pero nada solo me acordaba como jugábamos como niños, como me escuchaba como me prestaba atención y se preocupaba por mi… estuve casi sin dormir estuve a poco de recurrir a pastillas para dormir pero si no estás acostumbrado tendrías problemas de sonámbulo, cuando mi genio no podía más recurrí al viejo consejo de tomar algo caliente pero cuando quise ir a la cocina sonó el timbre de mi casa de modo alocado cuando abrí lo vi a eugeo

-prepárate iras conmigo, sin excusas- me dijo eugeo, me tomo por sorpresa

-¿A dónde?- le pregunte nerviosa, de el todo se podía esperar

-Norteamérica, iremos por esa cabeza dura- me dijo algo feliz

-no, eugeo… es mejor así- le dije tratando de cerrar la puerta pero el detuvo

-mira el pacto era que tú me harías caso así que ve por tu valija y nos iremos- me dijo

Sin más me puse a armar la valija, sé que era una casa perdida pero igual algo me decía que tenía que hacer sino iba a explotar, puse la ropa que tenía a la mano y con una valija a la apurada estaba lista solo le deje una nota resumida a mi familia y me fui me vendría un castigo duro pero valía la pena, ahora solo quedaba como llegar ni sabía cuánto estaba el pasaje a pero eugeo me llevo a una pista privada

-iremos en el avión privado de la empresa- me dijo desde que subimos al auto no me hablo

-bueno- le dije

-¿Dónde piensan que van?- decía Kayaba que estaba en el hangar del avión

-por kirito- decía Eugeo decidido, lo note más maduro en cada palabra

-si tú puedes pero ella no- me decía kayaba mirándome fijo

-papa, ella puede venir puede ayudar- argumentaba eugeo al defenderme

-no, ella se queda, esto es familiar- me dijo cruzándose de brazos

-señor kayaba, sé que lo hirió a kirito, sé que le falle a usted también sé que hice todo mal, puse a sus hijos en contra y eso es imperdonable pero por favor déjeme ir por kirito- le dije para terminar la pelea entre ellos

-¿y con eso piensas que kirito, eugeo o yo podemos confiar en ti?- me decía kayaba estaba enojado y lo entendía muy bien

-sé que está enojado, lo entiendo pero por favor déjeme ir, ya no aguanto más esta situación… sé que puede ser que kirito quiera quedarse allá pero… necesito verlo y por lo menos pedirle perdón… por favor kayaba- le dije mirándolo fijo

-hum, está bien, vayamos- decía el para agarrar su valija rumbo al avión

El viaje duraba como 15 horas, la tensión entre los 3 se notaba por mi parte la pase mirando por la ventana así un punto en el infinito, kayaba seguía trabajando y viendo informes con relación a su empresa. Eugeo solo se acostó y abrazo o leía un libro viejo, en pocas horas estaría en américa… recorrer medio mundo por un chico lástima que el seguro que no me querrá ver. Cuando pisamos tierra yankee, kayaba nos informó que sabe dónde estaba kirito pero deberíamos verlo en el hotel ya que la empresa donde estaba trabajando lo tendría vigilado, nos dijo de que vayamos y descansemos pero los dos nos negamos queríamos solucionar esto lo más posible, pero el no quiso quería hablar con kirito primero.

Nos quedamos en un hotel, en cuartos separados, pero igual con eugeo sabríamos que ninguno dormiría nada más que nada queríamos ir y hablarle pero kayaba nos negaba eso pero el día llego, entramos a la habitación de kirito ya que luego de una lucha con el botones y varios billetes pudimos entrar, y justo a tiempo ya que cuando subimos al ascensor note que llegaba kirito… de la mano con Alice… sabía que no podía recriminarle nada pero igual dolía, el botones entro y nos dejó entrar. Yo solo Salí al balcón mientras eugeo se quedó sentado esperándolo, hasta que sentí como mi corazón latía de sobre manera al escuchar el sonido del picaporte de la puerta, después escuche un intercambio breve entre los hermanos para luego escuchar a Alice… al fin estábamos los cuatro

*QUEDAN ENTR CAP


End file.
